


[完结]猫鼠游戏（警爵）【拟人】

by diamond2011



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M, 兰博基尼双子, 拟人, 有拆卸, 有配角死亡注意, 警爵 - Freeform, 路蜂, 铁救
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 05:46:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 96,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15260721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diamond2011/pseuds/diamond2011





	1. Chapter 1

1

“Sir，市区北郊发生爆炸，死伤未知，机动队已经赶过去了，预计十五分钟到达现场。”  
“北郊什么地方？”警车看着显示屏上的亮点。  
“距离市中心大约37公里，周围是一片农场和一些荒废的旧厂房，应该不会有什么伤亡，那里都没人居住。”路障调出地图。  
“什么叫‘应该’？我要的是确切数字。”  
“明白，20分钟之后我会把机动队的报告回复给您。”  
7分钟之后，机动队的现场图就发回来了，看来横炮这次是过足了飙车瘾。路障把数据拿给警车。  
“死亡4人，现场未发现伤者，地面有大量刹车痕迹和硝烟痕迹，痕迹专家已经在拍照取证。”  
“死者身份？”  
“未知。等待救护车提取DNA样本之后回复。不过，我觉得像是……您还是先看看照片吧。”横炮把镜头切到炸成一团的汽车内部。  
警车觉得有那么一瞬间自己的呼吸都要停滞了。虽然已经被炸的面目全非，但是他还是能感觉到，这是他的老对手，贩毒、走私、军火黑市、人口贩卖，无所不作的黑帮头目闪影。警车强压下心头的悸动，询问横炮：“其余的3名死者呢？”  
“看起来一个是司机，坐在驾驶座上。另两个等待救护车鉴定DNA结果。”  
“好的，有消息了立刻回复我。”

但是警车等来的不是横炮和救护车的回复，而是路障再一次的报告。  
“Sir，西山的别墅区发生枪击案，有人在自己家里开枪，现场发现尸体一具，疑似自杀。”  
“死者身份？”  
“是闪影的二儿子，飞旋。”  
警车手里的笔啪嗒一声掉在了地上。这时救护车的内线也接了过来。“我说伙计，结果跟你想的一样。爆炸现场的死者就是闪影，其余的三个人，一个是他的司机，一个是他的保镖，还有一个是他的大儿子惊刃。”

短短三天的时间，这个曾经让警车颇为棘手的黑帮团伙头目闪影，就和他的两个儿子一起死掉了。警车觉得不可思议。  
“唯一合理的解释，黑吃黑，帮派内讧。”横炮说出了自己的判断，并且得到了会议室里大多数人的赞同。包括警车。  
“据我所知闪影还有一个最小的儿子，只是没在身边长大。我们也没有他的资料。唯一可知的就是他很小的时候父母分居，被母亲带到欧洲去了。期间他的母亲曾经回到美国一次，目的是和他父亲离婚，但是曾经遭遇暗杀。后来这对母子就再也没有任何记录。”搜集的情报展示在幻灯片上，闪影的夫人是一位非常漂亮的女性，好看的脸型，小巧的下巴，秀气的鼻梁，和一双灵动的眼睛。小儿子的画像是一个黑色的剪影，还打了个大大的问号。

机场里人山人海，国际到达区里接机的人们纷纷举着自己的牌子，等待着思念中的人出现。虽然人声鼎沸，但是耳机可以把一切噪声隔绝在外。人群中，一个个子不高，戴着耳机和蓝色眼镜，穿着整齐的衬衣的年轻人，拉着行李箱，哼着歌向出口处走去。但是显然，他很快发现自己有点迷失方向了，毕竟是第一次来这个机场。他掏出手机，利落地按下几个按键。“声波，你在哪儿？我迷路了……什么？堵车？……你可别告诉我你离机场还有25公里……哼哼，你完蛋了，等着今天晚上被我宰一顿吧！”  
年轻人一边拉着行李往前走，一边打着电话，没注意和旁边的人碰到了。“哦抱歉！”他收住脚步，冲被撞到的人笑了笑，看对方没说什么，就接着打着电话走远了。“今晚去哪家餐厅？我不知道，你来选吧，我都二十多年没回来了……”  
警车捡起地上的手机挂件，但是那个人已经走远了。警车忽然发现刚才那一瞥，有点眼熟，但是这个念头只是那么一瞬，很快他连刚才人的长相也不记得了。  
“好了，就送我到这儿吧，过几天我就回来了，别太想我啊。”艾瑞尔亲了亲他，向安检处走去。  
艾瑞尔是他的女朋友，也是他的顶头上司，西里欧斯市总警司的女儿。他们已经在商量订婚的事了。  
警车开车出来的时候发现那个年轻人还在路边等，其实他不记得他的长相了，不过蓝色的眼镜和大大的耳机还是很好认的。他摇下玻璃。“等出租车？”  
那人似乎没反应过来他是谁，但是随后就明白了。“等朋友，他在多利斯路堵车了，那里有事故，还要1小时才能到。”  
“我可以送你过去，我也要去多利斯路。”看着年轻人疑惑的眼光，警车又补充了一句，“我是警察。”

“我还是头一次坐警车。”年轻人似乎挺兴奋，四下张望。  
“这不是警车，是我的私家车。”  
不以为意地笑了笑，年轻人看看窗外。“也是我有记忆以后第一次回来。”  
“你也是西里欧斯市人？”  
“小时候是，不过现在不是了，英国籍。”  
“回来探亲？”  
“算是吧。回来见几个——老相识。”  
警车揣测了一下他说的“老相识”的含义，觉得不是正儿八经的家人，就没再说话。  
“前面应该就是事故堵车的地方了，你的车开不进去，我下车走进去吧。”年轻人准备拉开车门。  
“不用。”警车制止了他，拿出警灯放在车顶，一路红蓝闪烁地从应急车道飞驰进去。  
“对了，我忘了你是警察了。”  
来到现场，路障和横炮已经在那里做记录了。警车简单看了一下，五车连环相撞，地上留下了一长串刹车印痕，路边的限速标志已经被撞的飞到了对面马路，连带着对面的车也倒了霉。  
“怎么回事？”警车问路障。  
“两个司机在上一个路口斗气，互相别，结果闹出了事。”  
“老规矩处理。尽快疏散交通。横炮，通知带拖车来。”  
“明白。”  
“那个……”在一边等了一会的年轻人终于开口了。“我看到我朋友了，谢谢你送我过来，不打搅你工作，我先走了。”  
“你等等，这是你的吧？”警车掏出刚才捡到的手机挂件。  
“是我的。天啊它什么时候掉的？”年轻人惊呼一声，连连道谢。“太谢谢你了！这个小东西对我很重要的！谢谢谢谢！”  
“不用客气。”警车转过头准备继续工作。  
年轻人掏出一张名片，在上面飞快地写了几个字递给他。“我叫爵士，这是我的名片。三天之后我要在这里开音乐会，你一定要来啊！”  
警车接过名片。“小提琴演奏家？”  
“没错。”  
“好吧，谢谢。”  
“我还不知道你叫什么？”  
“警车。”

“抱歉让你等了这么久。”声波充满歉意地跟爵士说。  
“没关系，托你的福，我还被警察专车送回来了，这待遇一般人可享受不到。”  
“为了表达我的歉意，今晚你挑地方吧，给你好好接风。”  
“你的乐曲练的怎么样了？给我的音乐会做伴奏可是很重要的工作哦~”  
“放心，保证不给你拖后腿。”  
“还要锦上添花。”  
“没问题。”

“真怀念，你居然把地方定在这里。”从餐厅出来之后，声波和爵士走路回去。夜晚的天气有些凉，路边的行人也因为夜色显得脚步匆匆。  
“你知道这里？”  
“这是我小时候住的地方。不过，那时候我还没记忆，我有记忆的时候就已经在欧洲了。”  
“只是巧合。我也不知道你原来住这里。这儿是以前的富人区，你家以前看来条件不错。”  
“大概是吧。不过没什么意思，家和房子永远不一样。”  
“很晚了，今天喝了酒没法开车送你，我帮你叫个车吧，酒店还有一段路呢。”声波伸手，一辆出租车应声而停。  
“你回去吧，”爵士拉开车门把声波推了进去，笑着跟他挥了挥手。“我还想在这里多走一走。放心，这次不会迷路了。”  
看着出租车远去，爵士脸上的笑容渐渐凝固，消失。有人在他背后走过来，脚步轻的就像猫咪一样，几乎让人无法察觉。  
“好久不见啊，铁皮。”  
“欢迎回来，小少爷。”


	2. Chapter 2

2

“这是他们几个人的资料？”爵士坐在铁皮的车里，翻看着手里的东西。  
“已经查清楚了，就是他们下的手。真是够狠毒，老爷和两位少爷他们竟然全都不放过。”  
“放过对手就是给自己留子弹。他们是不知道我，不然我恐怕也逃不掉。”  
“所以老爷当初是为了保护你们，才把你和夫人送到国外去的。”  
“保护我们？就保护成那样吗？让一个七岁的孩子亲眼看着自己的妈妈死在面前？”  
“少爷，那只是个意外！”  
“哼。”  
“你既然肯回来，就说明你心里其实还是放不下他的。”  
“当然放不下，他这么多年干的坏事攒的遗产，我不回来谁继承？”  
“少爷！”  
“再说了，他们三个都死了，总得有人回来给他们买个骨灰盒吧。”

酒吧门口走出几个醉醺醺的人，不过一眼就能看出哪个是老大，被围在中间听着手下不停吹捧的这个胖子无疑就是了。一个还算清醒点的人坐进驾驶席，发动了汽车，周围的人簇拥着胖子坐了进去，一通赞美吹嘘之后，胖子的车开走了。  
胖子在车里哼着下流的小曲，一边打着饱嗝，满车的酒气。忽然，他被一个急刹车的惯性给重重地甩到了前座，脑袋上立刻鼓起了一个大包。  
“你他妈的怎么开的车？！”胖子怒不可遏。  
“不是啊老大，前面有人！”  
“有人？撞死我赔钱！”  
爵士轻巧地拉开车门，坐到胖子身边。“我可是很贵的，你怕是赔不起。”  
“你是谁？”胖子盯着不速之客。  
“放松点，我是来谈合作的。算了，这酒气真让人作呕。不说那么多了，赶紧签了，我一秒钟也待不下去。”  
胖子拿过爵士递来的合同。“土地所有权转让书？你要我把北郊的工厂转让给你？”  
“那废弃工厂你留着也没什么用。”  
“你是谁？我凭什么要给你？”  
“前几天那里发生了一起爆炸，那可是你的地盘。警察还不知道你也参与其中了吧？”  
“你到底是谁？”  
冰凉的感觉抵在了他的腰间。  
爵士嫌弃地说：“你这的赘肉可真多，我打赌一发子弹穿不透，只能打你个半死，要不要试试？”

第二天是公司股东大会，也是董事长闪影去世之后他的管家铁皮召开的第一次股东大会。据铁皮通知股东们说，他要在今天宣布董事长的遗嘱，并且今天会有新的董事长当选。股东们早早就聚集来到公司会议室，铁皮还没来，大家七嘴八舌地议论着。  
“董事长留过遗嘱？”  
“那个狡猾的老狐狸！”  
“不知道新当选的董事长会是谁？”  
“听说董事长的小儿子从欧洲回来了。”  
“一个乳臭未干的小孩子？我们一人一根手指就能把他捏死！”  
“公司虽然是闪影的，但是也是我们这帮老家伙给他打下来的！”  
“要不要给这小子点下马威看看？”  
门外的爵士皱起了眉头。“铁皮，踹门。”  
“什么？”铁皮没明白。  
“使点劲，能把门踹坏的那种。”  
铁皮抬脚，轰隆一声巨响，门真的被踹坏了。爵士赞许地点点头，走进会议室。  
“各位叔叔伯伯，抱歉我来晚了。今天早上有一个签字必须我去，所以让大家久等了。”爵士好脾气地笑了笑。  
屋里的人都是见惯了风浪的，立刻就从门被踹坏的震惊中清醒了过来。  
“你就是闪影的小儿子？”离爵士最近的一个人问。  
爵士微笑着向他伸手，那人却没有伸手的意思。爵士不在乎地缩回手，脚在桌子下面不动声色地一勾。那人应声倒地。他狼狈地从地上爬起来，愤怒地上来揪住爵士的衣领，一拳挥上来。但是爵士的速度更快。  
他甚至没有看清自己是怎么摔到地上的。周围的人也没看清。  
爵士笑着对地上的人说。“叔叔，你应该记住，我不叫闪影的小儿子，我叫爵士。”  
旁边的人拔枪对准爵士，但是三两下就被铁皮下了枪。  
爵士扫了一眼屋里的人。“我的时间很宝贵，不想多说废话。我父亲留下遗嘱，如果他有什么不测由我来继承他现在所有的一切，包括这家公司，和董事长的头衔。”  
“凭什么？把他遗嘱拿出来让我们看看！”  
“可以。”爵士从口袋里掏出一样东西，没人看清是什么，但是下一秒那个人就倒在地上，胳膊上渗出鲜血。“还有人想看吗？”  
周围一片噤声。  
“没有人有异议的话，这个职位我就却之不恭了。现在，由铁皮向大家说一下我们公司下一步开发北郊废旧工厂的计划。”  
“什么？你把北郊那块地拿下来了？”  
“这不可能！”  
“那个公司老总是出了名的小气鬼，开多少价他都不肯！”  
爵士的皮靴在地上发出叩叩的声音。“不然，诸位叔叔伯伯以为我凭什么能当上这个董事长？我怎么能不给你们带一份见面礼呢？”

“Sir，有消息了！”横炮飞快地跑进警车的办公室，把一张纸拍到他面前。“闪影的公司，有了新的董事长，就是他从欧洲回来的小儿子！”  
警车看着上面的照片，瘦削的身材，蓝色的眼镜。“是他？”  
“Sir你认识他？”  
警车仔细看着下面的档案。  
爵士，现居英国伦敦。父亲闪影，美国西里欧斯市人。3岁父母分居，由母亲带到欧洲抚养长大。7岁时父母离异，母亲在美国遇袭身亡。15岁成功举办个人演奏会，17岁考进欧洲顶级音乐学院克利奥拉音乐学院，专修小提琴演奏，师从著名小提琴演奏家阿尔蒙德，19岁拿遍了欧洲所有的小提琴演奏奖，22岁进入艾合拉莫尔乐团担任首席小提琴手。  
“据资料说，他还有个同班同学，也是西里欧斯市的，叫声波，现在就在本市音乐学院当老师。”路障补充说。  
“路障，你去音乐学院调查一下这个声波，我怀疑爵士回来就是声波全程接待的。横炮，接着去调查这家公司，这个新任董事长有任何动向都要立刻报告给我。”  
“好的Sir。”  
警车的手机响了起来。“亲爱的，已经到了是吗？这一趟旅程辛苦了！真可惜这次不能陪你一起去，我很期待我们的蜜月之旅。是的，爱你，拜。”  
路障小声地跟横炮说：“Sir跟艾瑞尔小姐可真甜蜜。”  
“那当然，而且听说他们结婚之后，Sir的晋升之路就更加顺利了，毕竟有总警司罩着呢！”  
“我什么时候也能有这样的运气就好了！”  
“首先你得先长的像Sir一样帅。”  
“炮仔，你以为谁都跟你那双胞胎哥哥一样爱脸如命么？”

路障来到音乐学校的时候正值周五，大多数学生已经进入放假状态，校园里人显得很少。路障拿着学校地图，边走边看，忽然不小心跟一个人撞了个满怀。  
“实在对不起。”小个子的金发少年连忙道歉，手中的乐谱飞了满地。  
路障很不好意思，明明就是自己走路看地图，他急忙帮着金发少年捡起乐谱。  
“真是太谢谢你了！”金发少年十分感激地对路障说。  
“你知道钢琴系的办公室在哪儿吗？”  
“我也要去钢琴系，我带你过去吧。”金发少年很热情地带着路障。“你要找哪位老师？”  
“声波。”路障简单地回答。  
“声波是我的导师，我就是去给他送乐谱的。”少年欢快地说。“我叫大黄蜂，你是声波老师的朋友吗？”  
“……是的。”

“大黄蜂，你可以走了。回去再练练曲子，争取明天万无一失。”声波对自己的学生说。  
“好的老师。”大黄蜂礼貌地退出去，关上了门。  
“你是？”声波看着眼前的路障。  
“警察。”路障把证件给声波看了一下。  
“我不知道有什么事能劳动警察先生来找我这样一个奉公守法连枪支都没有买过的好公民。”  
“这个人，你认识吗？”路障把爵士的照片放到声波桌子上。  
声波点头。“认识，他是我在欧洲留学的同学，叫爵士。”  
“他现在在哪儿？”  
“前天刚从欧洲回来，明天晚上他要举办个人演奏会，我和大黄蜂会去伴奏。”  
“他还有没有其他的职务，跟音乐无关的？”  
“跟音乐无关？警察先生，你说的这句话简直就是在侮辱他。音乐就是爵士的生命，没有音乐就没有爵士。他是这个世界上最好的小提琴演奏家，我想没人能比得了他。除了拉琴，爵士不会去关心任何事。”

对声波的调查并没有任何结果，横炮则传来了其他的消息。北郊的工厂由爵士接手，并且开始推翻，进行大规模的改建，据说是要做度假村。横炮还十分好奇地说，这个地块是十分黄金的，很多人争了多年，原主人就是攥着不撒手，不知道爵士使了什么手段，一来就拿到了这块地，让不知道多少人在背后红了眼。  
警车忽然觉得自己的对手似乎并不比过去的闪影要简单。可能吗？一个从小学习音乐的人，警车还能记得他那天在车上谈起范海伦和塞尼奇的表情，几乎是熠熠生辉，那不是装出来的，是一个打心眼里热爱音乐的人才会有的样子。警车没学过音乐，但是家里的弟弟蓝霹雳则是个狂热的摇滚爱好者，他能感觉的到，音乐和罪恶，不应该同时出现在一个人身上。  
正在头疼时，他接到了艾瑞尔的视频电话。视频那头，艾瑞尔穿着美丽的泳衣，正在酒店的泳池里惬意地做日光浴。“亲爱的，真希望你也能在这里。”  
“很快的，等你回来我们就可以订婚了，然后去这里度假。”  
“你工作遇到麻烦了？”  
“怎么这么问？”  
“你刚才的语气，听起来很急迫，潜意识里反应了你有逃离现状的想法。别忘了亲爱的，我可是个心理医生。”  
“一点小问题，没关系的。”  
“好吧，希望蓝霹雳有在替我好好看着你。”  
“当然，我心爱的公主。等你。”


	3. Chapter 3

3

警车坐在音乐厅的VIP包厢里，虽然穿着和环境非常相称的衬衣，却有种浑身不自在的感觉。看着拉琴的爵士，警车一头雾水地想，他拉的到底是什么曲子？第几首了？如果不是旁边的路障给他指了指节目单，“Sir，第4首了，萨拉萨蒂的流浪者之歌。”他压根连曲中和曲终都分不出来。  
他想自己还得感谢路障一起跟着过来，不然他怕自己会不合时宜地鼓掌，因为爵士的演奏的确够让人着迷，虽然警车对音乐一窍不通。爵士给他送来了两张票，他本来想带蓝霹雳一起来的，但是蓝霹雳临时有事，他拿着两张票正在办公室外挂断蓝霹雳的电话，路障过来了。“Sir，晚上一起去喝两杯吧！”  
警车看看票，看看路障，再看看票，再看看路障。邀请顺理成章。  
“你学过音乐？”警车问路障。  
“小时候学过两年钢琴，没坚持下来，现在连五线谱都不认识了。”  
“总比我强，我还是头一次知道卡农是帕赫贝尔作的曲子。”警车看了看现在的演奏，应该是第5首了，好在卡农他还是听过的，是艾瑞尔放在他车里的CD。  
路障的脸上显出奇怪的表情，好像是在极力憋笑，又实在憋不住了，拍着警车的肩膀说：“Sir，卡农不是谁作的曲子，它是一种音乐谱曲技巧，不是曲名。”  
警车黑着脸看着路障。“想笑就笑，挡脸干什么？”  
时间过的很快，在路障的指点下，警车知道爵士的演奏已经到了尾声，最后的最后，应该就是鞠躬致谢，然后就该走人了，警车也准备趁这个时候去后台看一下爵士。但是舞台上的爵士很绅士地向大家鞠了一躬，对钢琴边的声波说了一句什么，再次架起小提琴。  
“他要干吗？不是所有的曲子都演奏完了吗？”警车又看了看手里的节目单。  
“Sir，最后一般都是有加演曲目的，你真的不知道吗？”路障奇怪地看着警车。  
警车：“呵呵。”  
那更不知道爵士在演奏的是什么曲子了，警车满头问号。  
路障倒是听的很认真，还给警车讲解。“原来是巴达捷夫斯卡的《少女的祈祷》，这个曲子超棒的。我只听过钢琴版的，还是第一次听小提琴版，声波的伴奏也很到位，大黄蜂好像还差了点，刚才有一个音他慢了1/4拍，不过不是很明显，声波帮他补上了，四手联弹什么的真有爱，我都想上去弹两下了……”  
警车一脸“你随便说我随便听”的表情。  
但是恍惚间，他好像看到爵士在朝他笑。

后台的人已经散了七七八八，警车和路障走进去，在爵士的休息室前，路障被大黄蜂叫住了。  
“你是上次在学校找声波老师的那个人吧？”  
“是我，你叫大黄蜂对吧？”  
“对对对。”金发少年兴奋地点头。  
“如果最后那首《少女的祈祷》那个慢拍处理一下就更好了，第三个变奏的左右手交叉弹奏是比较难一点，你多练练就好了。”路障又拉起大黄蜂的手看了看。“果然，小短手弹这个是勉强了点。”  
大黄蜂气鼓鼓地撅起嘴。  
“不过说真的，音乐会很棒。”

警车已经走进了爵士的休息室，年轻的小提琴家正在摆弄姿势自拍。看到他进来，爵士搂过他的肩膀，举起手机，咔嚓一下。照片里的爵士笑的非常开心，而警车则笑的很勉强。他不是没反应过来，只是除了上次被喝醉的横炮扑倒过一次之外，还没跟同性这么近距离的接触过，有点不习惯。  
“感觉怎么样？我特意给你安排了最佳视角的包厢呢。”  
“挺好。那首，嗯……流浪之歌，挺不错的。”  
“流浪之歌？”爵士愣了一下，随即坐在椅子上大笑起来。“是萨拉萨蒂的流浪者之歌吧？”  
“啊……对的。”该死的，为什么要多说那一句呢，直接说一句“挺好”不就行了吗？  
“那最后一首呢？”  
“少女的祈祷？唔……也挺好的。”警车决定不再多说。  
“你居然听出来了。那首曲子是送给你的，谢谢你在机场载我回来。”  
“爵士，我有个问题问你。”  
“什么？”  
“你上次说回来要见几个老朋友，指的是什么人？”  
“就是以前的朋友。怎么了？”  
“你这次回来除了开音乐会，有没有其他的事？”  
“你是指哪方面的？”  
“你继承了你父亲的公司是吗？”警车决定不再跟爵士兜圈子，直来直去应该效率更高。  
“你说MET？没错，”爵士大方地承认，“我和他是父子，虽然法律上不是了。但是血缘关系上说，也只有我才能继承了。”  
“你的父亲和两个哥哥的死因——”  
“我知道。他们活该，恶有恶报。”爵士轻描淡写地说。  
“你真这么想？”  
“怎么？你以为我会去报仇？得了吧，老头子从我3岁以后就再也没去看过我，你觉得一个从小颠沛流离长大的孩子会去为他几乎没任何印象的所谓血缘上的父亲报仇？警察先生，收起你的揣测吧！如果你知道我小时候的生活是什么样的，我敢打赌你不会再这么想了！何况我从小在国外长大，这里没有一点根基人脉，住的地方都是声波帮我找的。连昨天去公司第一次开董事会都被那帮老狐狸们给看不起，你觉得我能做什么？是，MET现在是我当董事长，可是那是因为他们彼此派系谁都不服，斯坦利和乔谁也不想让对方领导公司。我只是个傀儡，一个哪怕他们送来一份让我立刻炸掉公司的协议我也只能签字不能反对的傀儡。”说到最后，爵士的声音越来越低。  
警车忽然有点心疼他。经常工作闲暇之余去孤儿院做义工的他了解那些从小失去父母的孩子的悲伤，他们往往都是强作开心，装出一副懂事成熟的样子，希望能早日被人领养走，重新感受到被人关心的温暖。那天在他的车上，爵士谈到音乐的时候神采飞扬滔滔不绝；刚刚在舞台上演奏小提琴的爵士全神贯注，仿佛全世界就只有他眼前的琴弦；而现在的爵士，无声地坐在椅子上，半垂着头，脸上带着自嘲的表情，抱着胳膊看着他。人在抱着胳膊的时候，是一种封闭自己的行为表现，他不想对别人说出自己的隐藏自我，这是艾瑞尔告诉他的。爵士就是这个样子在看着他，毫无疑问今天他的问话已经引起了爵士的反感，也许怀疑爵士不是什么好的主意。  
警车又想起了声波的话。“音乐就是爵士的生命，没有音乐就没有爵士。他是这个世界上最好的小提琴演奏家，我想没人能比得了他。除了拉琴，爵士不会去关心任何事。”  
想到这里，警车抱歉地冲爵士笑了笑，后者也回给他一个微笑，但是看起来明显很敷衍。任谁都不会高兴吧，警车想，明明是好心送票请他来看演出，结果却被当成犯罪嫌疑人一样问话，没有谁会喜欢这样的。

警车带着一点挫败感和懊恼感走出音乐厅。路障正靠在车边和大黄蜂说说笑笑，警车走过去。“走吧。”  
路障家离警车家很近，经常互相坐顺风车。今天是路障开车来的。  
路障一边开车，一边和副驾上的大黄蜂聊着今晚的音乐会，警车一句也听不懂，索性自己坐在后排发呆。但是忽然听到他们说最后一首曲子，警车也随口问了一句。  
“路障，最后那首是叫《少女的祈祷》对不？”  
“对啊。怎么了Sir？”  
“爵士说把那首曲子送给我。”  
路障忽然一脚刹车，警车惯性地弹到前座靠背上。“怎么了？有情况？”  
“Sir，他真这么说的？”  
“怎么了？”  
“Sir，这首曲子是表达天真无邪的少女渴望爱情渴望幸福生活的美好心愿。爵士该不会是在对你表达爱意吧？”  
警车一巴掌拍到他脑袋上。“以下犯上你胆子挺大啊！”  
一边的大黄蜂说：“不可能啦！我听声波老师说过，爵士在国外有男朋友的。”  
“什么？”路障和警车同时问。不过显然警车的震惊要更明显一些。  
路障咳了咳说：“Sir，这都什么年代了，你不会还歧视同性恋吧？”  
当然不是。但是警车也不知道为什么自己刚才会那么震惊，而且他发现自己脑海中又浮现出爵士最后半垂着头，脸上带着自嘲的表情，抱着胳膊看着他的样子。

“少爷，今晚的行动——？”  
“行动取消，他好像开始怀疑我了。在行动之前，我得让他先打消这个念头。”

警车晚上回到家之后，拿着手机发呆了很久。最终他编辑了一条短信，给爵士发送过去。  
——今晚的音乐会很棒。  
随后手机就响起了短信。不会吧？秒回？警车迅速点开手机，是艾瑞尔发来的消息。  
——亲爱的，听蓝霹雳说你今天去听音乐会了？这可不太像你，还记得上次我要带你去听新年音乐会你百般推辞的样子吗？感觉怎么样？有时差不确定你睡了没有，不跟你打电话了，晚安，想你。  
蓝霹雳都成艾瑞尔的传话筒了。警车想了想，放下手机走进浴室，决定不给艾瑞尔回复了。  
当他从浴室出来的时候，看到手机的蓝灯在闪烁，有消息。警车立刻拿起手机。果然是爵士发来的。  
——谢谢。  
完了？就两个字？警车上上下下划拉半天屏幕，然而屏幕上就只有这么两个字。他放下手机，起身去酒柜里拿出一瓶红酒，绵软的口感滑过喉咙，流进胃里开始燃烧。  
“喂？谁啊？”电话那头穿来爵士懒洋洋的声音，似乎在睡梦中被吵醒。  
警车清了清嗓子说：“我是警车。抱歉打扰到你了……”  
“警车啊，有事吗？”警车听到爵士打了一个大大的哈欠。  
“我回家之后才发现，你的手表掉到我口袋里了，我也不知道怎么回事……”  
“我看看。”那头传来趿拉拖鞋的声音，大概是爵士下床去翻找了一下，“还真是，我手表不见了。看来这个小东西还挺喜欢你。”爵士轻笑了一声。  
这声轻笑和晚上他们分别时爵士的敷衍的笑完全不一样，警车隔着电话也能感觉到，他似乎受到了鼓励。“我明天晚上给你送回去吧，你住拉尔斯酒店式是吗？”  
“我明天上午有事要外出，如果可以的话，我能不能去警局找你？大概十点左右。”  
“嗯……当然可以，随时恭候。”


	4. Chapter 4

4

十点钟的时候，爵士准时来到了警车的办公室。  
“你的品位，真简洁。”爵士思忖了一个比较合适的词来形容警车的办公室。  
“我喜欢简单，做事效率高。”  
“包括对人也是？”爵士站在警车的书柜前，看到里面的几个相框。“我猜这位美丽的小姐应该是你的妻子？”  
“她叫艾瑞尔，是警局的犯罪心理专家。不过不是妻子，至少现在还不是，我们下个月就要订婚了。”  
“原来是女朋友，你眼光很好。”爵士毫不吝啬地夸奖。  
警车想起艾瑞尔，眼神里浮现出笑意。爵士似乎没有注意到，指着蓝霹雳的照片说：“这个人我见过。”  
“你怎么会见过我弟弟？”  
“他在我的博客留过言，用的就是自己的照片当头像。我们前几天刚加了好友。”  
这就不奇怪了。警车想着，毕竟蓝霹雳也是音乐爱好者，他们又算是同籍。  
“这一张……”爵士盯着一张警车和一群孩子的照片。  
“那是孤儿院的孩子们，我周末没事了会去做义工。”  
爵士赞许地点点头，还没说什么，门忽然被横炮推开。“Sir，紧急情况！有人在圣多丽斯大街附近看到我们发布的那个大胡子通缉犯的身影！”  
这时横炮才发现爵士。爵士礼貌地对横炮点点头算是打招呼，然后对警车说：“看来你很忙，我还是先告辞吧。”  
警车抱歉地对爵士说：“改天再聊。对了，你的手表。”警车转身背对着他去柜子里取手表，爵士站在办公桌后面，身体前倾扶住桌子，眼睛跟着他在柜子里打量。  
“找到了！”警车把手表递给爵士。爵士微微一笑，接了过来，轻声对旁边的横炮说：“Bvlgari 的Aqva Pour Homme Marine很适合你，给你选香水的人很懂你哦~”  
横炮突然脸红到耳朵根。  
好在警车解了围。“立刻通知路障调一下现场监控。”  
“好的Sir！”横炮终于恢复了表情，爵士也随后走了出去。  
警车犹豫了一下，还是问了出来。“他刚才说的什么？”  
横炮知道自己这位上司平时一切生活都是他那位未婚妻打点的，肯定不了解男士香水。“我今天用的宝格丽的活力海洋，他说这很适合我。”  
警车点点头，有点为自己的冲动提问而懊恼。但是随后他又有了另一个念头，自己适合什么香水呢？

爵士走出警局大楼，按了按耳朵上的耳钉，把手上的戒指放到唇边。  
“铁皮，可以结束了。小心现场监控。”  
那头传来管家浑厚的嗓音。“谢天谢地，这大胡子粘的我脸都僵了。少爷，昨晚取消的行动什么时候可以开始？”  
“今晚。”  
“你拿到资料了？”  
爵士捏着手里的一张叠成手心大的白纸。“我想要的，怎么能拿不到。”就算在他们两个眼皮底下都没问题。  
“你不是说他对你起疑心了吗？”  
爵士小心地拆开自己手表的底层，从里面取出一个米粒大小的窃听器，放进手机里，打开音频文件。“疑心解除，行动开始。”

杰洛斯回家的时候，敏感地发现家里不对劲。有人来过，不，或者说，来了。  
他轻手轻脚地摸到门锁，打开，迅速适应了黑暗环境，客厅里空无一人。一切东西都在它最初的地方放着，连0.1毫米都没有变过。强迫症到了极点的杰洛斯对每一样物品的位置都记忆深刻，而且不能容忍它们有丝毫的错位。现在看来，一切都很正常。但是，又不正常。他屏住呼吸，从公文包里摸出自己的手枪。  
“既然来了，为什么不进来呢？”客厅的灯亮了起来，刺眼的灯光瞬间让杰洛斯眯起了眼睛。  
“谁？”  
“别紧张，我听说你最近刚写完了一本侦探小说，特意来拜读的。”  
杰洛斯走进客厅，看到一个男人正坐在沙发上，背对着他，正在翻看他的手稿。他看不到他的面容，听声音是个年轻人，带着英国人那死板又僵化的口音。  
杰洛斯的第二个身份，是他用笔名亚伦在写侦探小说，而且在业界还颇有点名气，不过没人知道西里欧斯市排名前三的化工公司老板就是亚伦。杰洛斯一向把工作和爱好分的很清。  
“想读小说你可以去买书，大晚上跑到我家里撬门闯入算什么？”  
年轻人回过头，杰洛斯看到他大约20出头的样子，个子不高，戴着蓝色的眼镜，脸上的笑容热情而洋溢。“亚伦先生，”年轻人念着他的笔名，“我可没有撬门闯入，你的电子锁太好破解了，建议你以后还是换个吧。也可能你没有以后了，杰洛斯先生。”  
杰洛斯心里一惊。他知道我的两个身份，他还知道什么？他知道多少？  
“还是先自我介绍一下吧，我叫爵士，来自英国。我是你的书迷。”  
杰洛斯无法考证他这句话里到底有多少是真的多少是假的，他更在意的是这个陌生人今天出现在这里到底有什么目的。仿佛看穿了他心里的想法一样，爵士接着说：“我刚刚看了你书房的藏书，那里真是这个世界上最美好的地方，从《黑猫》到《四签名》，从《金丝雀杀人事件》到《无人生还》，从《黑暗馆不死传说》到《八墓村》，还真是样样齐全啊。哦对了，我看到那本《一桶白葡萄酒》的书本边缘微微磨损，想必那是你最喜欢的一本书吧？”  
杰洛斯忽然心里一动。“你，你，你是……”  
蒙特里瑟的家训——凡伤我者，必遭惩罚。【语出一桶白葡萄酒】  
我来，为复仇。  
杰洛斯握着手枪对准爵士，年轻人看起来手无寸铁，他渐渐平稳了颤抖的手。  
“我知道当年老头子抛弃了与你的合作导致你家破人亡失去一切，也理解你恨他想要将他碎尸万段的念头。但是，制作毒品真的不是什么好勾当。”爵士轻描淡写的说。  
“不管怎么说我们都是靠这个起家的不是吗？”杰洛斯瞄准爵士的眉心，而后者看起来毫不慌乱。“你准备怎么杀死我为他报仇呢？难道用眼光杀死我吗？”  
爵士把手指放在唇中，发出一声“嘘”。“你听，那朵花开花的声音，多美好啊。”  
“花？什么花？我并没有养花……”杰洛斯疑惑地皱眉，忽然醒悟过来，他顾不上理会爵士，而是夺路而逃。可惜，他没来得及跑到门口就倒下了。爵士走到他身边，蹲下看着他抽搐的表情。  
“门外的保镖们是半小时进来看一次你的安全吧，所以我们应该还有15分钟的时间慢慢聊。”爵士抬手看了看表。  
杰洛斯的脸上浮现出惊恐的表情，除此之外他做不了任何事。小说里福图纳托临死前的惨状浮现在他眼前。  
爵士拍了拍他的脸。“不过你放心，我没兴趣玩弄一个濒死的人，我是猫，但你不是我的老鼠。”  
爵士拿出手绢和消声器，握住他的手，扭过来，对准他自己的嘴，把手枪伸了进去。

“走吧铁皮。”爵士拉开车门坐进去。  
“少爷，任务顺利吗？”  
“当然。”爵士在资料第一页照片上画下叉。“今晚的硝烟味真难闻，回去要好好洗澡了。铁皮，忽然饿了，让酒店给我准备一些松露巧克力，纯黑的。”  
“何必让酒店去准备呢？直接让战戟给你送一点过来不就好了吗？他知道你回来了一直吵着要见你。”  
“好吧，都听你的。”  
“少爷今天难得听话。”  
“铁皮，我哪天不听话。”  
“你要是听话，昨天干嘛把手表放到警车口袋里？我都要被你吓死了。”  
“铁皮你是不是岁数大了不经吓了，要不然我怎么知道他对我的疑心解除了没？”  
“是啊，我就快该退休了，赶紧让战戟那小子接我的班吧，天天伺候你这小少爷我要心梗了！”  
“铁皮你该找个人管着你了，最好是厉害点的，天天追着你打。”

“死因是枪击，死亡时间大约是1小时前，也就是昨天夜里11点到11点半之间，保镖们报案很及时。死者生前受到过惊吓，不排除服用了药物的可能。杀他的人还挺仁慈，吞枪可以让子弹快速准确地穿过上颚直达脑干，在最短的时间内实现死亡，当然痛苦也最少。”救护车简单检查完尸体之后告诉警车。  
进行完一系列手续和问话之后，警车走出别墅大门，靠在栏杆处抽烟。他平时很少抽烟，一般只在办案的时候才抽。横炮从里面走了出来，拿了一些杰洛斯的文件给他看，闻到他身上的烟味，横炮下意识地伸手捂住鼻子。警车想起来横炮今天的香水，于是知趣地掐灭了香烟，却发觉爵士的样子又一次出现在自己的脑海中。  
“虽然早就知道这家伙跟黑市贩毒的交易有联系，但是没想到这么快就找到了证据！”横炮兴奋地把文件递给警车，这个人其实横炮已经盯了很久了。“而且，他居然就这么大咧咧地把这些交易记录放在电脑桌面上，破解密码也不难。真不敢相信，这么粗心的家伙居然能掐住黑市的毒品链！”  
不同于横炮兴奋的热情，警车此时却保持着出奇的冷静。他并不相信杰洛斯是个粗心的家伙，也许，其实是别人故意放在那里让警察看的……警车抬眼，栏杆阴影处的泥土里，有一个闪着微弱光芒的小东西。

“少爷！我的少爷！我想死你了！”爵士刚回到酒店，就被一个穿着深红色休闲衣服的人给整个人抱了起来，还在原地转了几个圈。  
“战戟，行了，快点放我下来！”  
战戟又恋恋不舍地抱着爵士转了几圈还摸了几把，才在铁皮要杀人的眼神下不情愿地放开了爵士。  
“战戟，我再说一次，公共场合绝对不许这样，不然我就再罚你一年不许见我。”  
“是是是，少爷我知道了。”战戟满口答应，事实上爵士的惩罚连一个星期都坚持不了，对于从小一起长大的他来说，他太了解爵士了。  
“我的夜宵呢？”  
“在这里！”战戟忙不迭地把黑松露巧克力给爵士打开。  
爵士拿起一块塞进嘴里，含混不清地说：“战戟，你做零食的手艺还是这么厉害。”  
“我知道你最喜欢吃这个了，已经做了好几盒了，就等着你回来吃。”  
“唔，谢谢了兄弟！”  
战戟忽然愣住了。“爵士，你左边的耳朵……我送你的耳钉呢？”

——爱不爱吃巧克力？  
警车看着爵士刚刚发来的信息，觉得有点摸不着头脑。  
——巧克力？  
——朋友送了我几盒巧克力，你要不要尝尝？  
他大概是看到我桌子上艾瑞尔送的巧克力了，警车想。  
——巧克力不错。  
——那我给你送去，你家在哪儿？  
——不用这么麻烦了。  
——没关系，我和朋友在外面吃饭呢，不麻烦。  
——你和朋友在外面吃饭？  
——对啊，这小子知道我回来了非拉着我陪他，陪了他一天了也不让我回家。  
警车仔细盯着信息里的每一个字。  
——是声波？  
——不是，是战戟，另一个朋友，从小一起在英国长大的。  
爵士随后发来一张照片，里面他正和一个穿着深红色衣服的年轻人摆着姿势自拍。警车放大了图片。爵士的两个耳朵上都有耳钉，跟上午在他办公室里的一模一样。警车忽然觉得心里好像一下子放松了下来。  
——你和朋友玩吧，不用麻烦了，巧克力的话，我喜欢黑松露的。  
爵士看了看信息，又看了看手边的黑松露巧克力。意外的收获。  
——我明天给你送去办公室，就这么愉快地决定了。  
战戟：我的巧克力都是做给你吃的爵士，不许拿我的爱心给别人！不然我哭给你看！


	5. Chapter 5

5

爵士提着战戟给他做的巧克力来找警车（战戟：皮叔你别拦着我我要去揍警车一顿），警车正在开会，让他在门口稍等一下。爵士正在想怎么打发时间，警车就回来了。  
“稍等一下还真就是稍微等一下啊~~”爵士看看表，也就等了五分钟。  
“一个小会。”警车打开办公室让爵士进去。  
“小会还要你这样的高层出席？”  
“昨晚警局发生了盗窃案，我的办公室也被盗了，虽然没什么财产上的损失，就是弄坏了点办公桌椅，但是有一些文件丢失了。”  
“谁啊这么大胆，偷到警局来？监控没拍到吗？”  
“监控在他进来前10分钟就被技术篡改了。”  
爵士扶额。本来只是让铁皮跟战戟耍点小手段，把他从警车办公室拿文件的痕迹抹掉，没想到这俩人居然用了最简单粗暴的方法，偷进警局来了。虽然战戟的手脚灵活而铁皮的技术也绝对过硬……算了算了……  
“朋友送我的巧克力，给你带了几盒过来。”爵士把巧克力放在桌子上。  
然而警车并没有时间去享用自己的零食，他打开电脑，把刚才的会议记录转存到电脑上，开始制定今天工作计划。他甚至在犹豫要不要对爵士下逐客令，毕竟他工作的时候连艾瑞尔他都不让在眼前。  
爵士拿起巧克力盒打开，修长的手指捏起一块，递到警车的嘴边，快速地塞进去。  
警车呆住了，张大着嘴巴愣在那，嘴里还塞着爵士刚喂给他的巧克力。  
“怎么了？尝一尝，战戟的手艺不错的。”爵士不以为意地说。  
警车在想爵士是不是对他有什么奇怪的想法或者误会，自从上次听大黄蜂说爵士有男朋友之后，他已经在潜意识里把爵士划分到了同性恋的范围里，现在看他毫不在意地对自己做出只有情人之间才会做的喂食动作，警车不惊呆是不可能的。  
这时爵士看到了他桌子上的卷宗，杰洛斯的尸体照片在最上面。“这就是你昨晚出的现场？”  
“你怎么知道我昨晚出现场了？”警车记得自己没告诉爵士。  
“你身上有烟味。你办公室里没有烟灰缸，说明你平时不抽烟。你的未婚妻眼角微微上斜，从面相上看她应该是一个喜欢管着你的人，肯定不让你抽烟，但是你左手食指和中指之间有一点点不明显的茧子，但你又不是左撇子，这不是拿笔的痕迹，说明你是偶尔抽烟，很有可能是压力大的时候。一个警察压力大的时候，那大概就是出现场的时候了吧。”  
警车在一瞬间大脑飞速旋转。他以前从来没发现过爵士有如此细微的观察力和强大的推理能力，他以为爵士只会拉琴。但是，也许他并不认识爵士。在爵士长达22年的人生当中，他只认识了他几天而已。  
爵士并没有在意警车的样子。他看了看杰洛斯的尸体照片，接着说：“这个人是搞化工一类的，看他右手的手指就能看出来。但是你看，他的左手拿着枪，他应该是左撇子。一个人为什么要分别用左手右手做不同的事呢？也许你该让你的未婚妻去给他做一个心理测评，看看他是不是有人格分裂……哦对了，我忘了他已经死了。那你倒是可以直接去他家里找找了，也许这个家伙有第二身份呢！”  
警车不得不承认爵士的话很有道理。他把在杰洛斯家搜索到的东西选了一些可以公开的照片给爵士看。“我们发现杰洛斯其实还有一个身份，就是侦探小说作家，他一直用笔名亚伦发表作品，但是很少有人知道这件事。”  
爵士回忆了一下。“亚伦，我记得这个名字。他正在连载一部很不错的小说叫《尖叫》，就差最后一章就结束了，看来这下看不到最后一章了。”  
“你喜欢看侦探小说？”  
“很喜欢。不然你以为我为什么会一点推理？拜托警车，我只是个拉小提琴的，我又不是侦探。”  
警车觉得自己应该可以相信爵士的话，一个从小学音乐的人，如果不是喜欢看侦探小说是不会有这么强的观察力和推理能力的，爵士只是个普通人，自己想的太多了。  
“其实最后一章杰洛斯已经写完了，昨天在现场我们找到了他的手稿。等这件案子了了，我可以给你看一下复印件，满足一下你这个侦探迷的愿望。”  
“非常感谢。”爵士并没有表现出警车期待的那样欢欣雀跃的表情。“警车，你看过《尖叫》这个故事吗？”  
“听说过，但是没读过。”  
“这个故事讲了一个潜伏的特务被杀害，他的搭档帮他复仇的故事。潜伏的特务留下了线索，但是是用密码写成的。他的搭档只有死者留给他的一堆看起来很简单的文件，却不知道密码本是什么，也就无法查到他的死因的线索，所以很费了一番周折。你说，他要是有密码本，是不是就可以解开他手里那堆看起来很简单的文件？”爵士盯着警车的脸，最后一句话他几乎是一字一顿地说出来的。  
上天保佑警车能听得懂又不会怀疑他吧，他实在是想帮警车一把。昨晚看了杰洛斯的手稿的最后一章，他就立刻意识到这是一本密码本，所以才故意把交易记录放在电脑桌面，看来警车他们果然是发现了，但是却没发现里面深藏的证据。  
警车的脸上闪过各种表情。但是最终，他应该是明白了爵士的意思。  
警车给横炮打了一通内线，要他把杰洛斯的手稿从证据袋里调出来，找情报科的同事研究一下。爵士松了一口气。  
“你简直是我的办案导师，要不是知道你是个学音乐的，我真要以为你是个同行了。”警车嘴角带了一抹微笑。  
爵士还是头一次看到警车的微笑，跟以往都不太一样的微笑。真好看，以至于他完全没仔细去想这个微笑和平常有什么不一样。

晚上稍晚点的时候爵士接到了警车的电话。警车告诉他情报科的密码破译有了眉目，很快就可以破译出杰洛斯留下的罪证了。警车认为这是爵士的功劳，所以提出要请爵士吃饭。  
爵士看了看表，这个时间，吃完饭，还可以散散步，不早不晚，正正好。

警车挑的地方是一家高档饭店。大概是因为太贵了，所以人不多，警车正是看中了这一点，他喜欢安静。  
“警车，你为什么喜欢黑松露巧克力呢？”  
“因为苦。”  
“哈？人不都喜欢甜的吗？哪有喜欢吃苦的？”爵士一边说一边舀了一大勺糖放进自己的咖啡杯里。  
“我需要时不时吃点苦的东西让自己保持清醒。”  
“简直自虐嘛。”  
“那爵士你呢？你为什么喜欢吃那么苦的黑巧克力？”  
“因为战戟只做黑巧克力做的好，他做的白巧克力都难吃的要死。”  
战戟？警车在大脑里搜索了一下。哦，是昨天晚上爵士发的照片里那个深红色衣服的朋友。“你们从小一起长大？在英国？”  
“嗯。他也是西里欧斯市人，不过很小就跟着家人去了英国，我父母去世之后，我在孤儿院待了一段时间，后来是在他家寄养的。”  
原来爵士小时候在孤儿院待过，难怪他看到自己和孤儿院的孩子的照片会表情凝重。警车想着，不由得在心里对爵士又多了几分柔软。  
这时他的手机响了。他看了看显示屏，是艾瑞尔。他跟爵士说：“我接个电话。”就起身走到旁边去了。  
爵士微微侧头看了看他的背影，好像在想什么。  
警车迅速结束了和艾瑞尔的谈话，因为他已经看到了爵士很没形象地放弃了刀叉，直接下手从盘子里拿东西吃了，周围桌子的人窃窃私语，旁边的侍者已经在朝这边走过来了。  
警车急忙拦住侍者，小声地提醒爵士注意形象。爵士咧嘴一笑，用手抹了抹自己的油嘴，“这个黑松露鲜虾沙拉很好吃，我可以再来一盘吗？”  
警车黑线。旁边的侍者几乎气歪了嘴。

吃完饭之后他们往外走。路过那个侍者的时候，警车很明显地听到了一声“哼”。作为一个米其林星级餐厅有如此无礼的侍者太丢人了，警车决定回去就给经理打电话投诉他。但是他也有点好奇，于是他叫住了爵士。  
“爵士，你是故意的吧？”  
“啊？什么故意的？”爵士停下脚步，回头看他。  
“你从小在英国长大，说话都带着英国人那种很刻板的语法习惯，又学音乐，你的老师阿尔蒙德举世闻名，他一定没少带你出席各种酒会，你应该不会不知道西餐礼仪的。”  
爵士一脸佩服的表情。“你果然是做警察的料啊，警车！”他大力地拍着警车的肩膀，引来旁边的侍者又一个白眼。“我就是故意的。”  
“为什么？”警车觉得有点不能理解。  
“警车，你今天是在和我一起吃饭，和你女朋友煲电话粥，不觉得有点没礼貌吗？”  
警车觉得明明爵士的话完全没有道理，可是他却无法反驳。一种奇怪的感觉从他的心里油然而生，好像当初艾瑞尔第一次把他堵在办公室的时候，但是又不太一样。  
爵士看出了警车的窘迫。他笑嘻嘻地说：“不过打断了你和你女朋友的电话，我感到很抱歉。为了表示我的歉意，我送你一首钢琴曲怎么样？”  
爵士打了个响指，看向入口处的那架三角钢琴。  
星级酒店的钢琴，都是极好的。爵士抚摸着钢琴，看到警车坐在离他不远的地方。他向警车微微一笑，双手放在琴键上，流畅的音符从他的手下飞出。  
警车认得这首歌，艾瑞尔曾经给他听过，还说将来要在他们的婚礼上放这首歌。  
这是警车难得能听得出来的歌。  
《梦中的婚礼》。  
弹琴的爵士仿佛浑身在发光一样。

警车的车停在拉尔斯酒店门口。  
“警车，去过英国没有？”  
警车已经习惯了爵士随时随地提出的各种没头脑的问题，谁知道副驾上的家伙那小脑袋瓜里又有什么奇怪的想法了。本着兵来将挡水来土掩的原则，警车老老实实地承认。  
“没去过。”  
“那你一定不知道英国绅士有一种古老的礼仪，对于非常要好的朋友之间的。”  
看着爵士神秘兮兮的表情，警车有种忍不住想揉他脑袋的冲动。  
“哦，什么礼仪？”  
爵士解开安全带，然后稍微向前倾身，吻了吻警车的脸。  
警车目瞪口呆。然而还没有完。  
“然后你要回吻我一下。”爵士指了指自己的脸。  
这是哪门子的英国古老绅士礼仪？！就算警车没去过英国，他也看得出来自己是被爵士给耍了，警车黑脸。  
爵士吐了吐舌头。“好了好了，不跟你开玩笑了。来，我们拍张照吧！”爵士飞快地拿出手机，在警车还没说同意不同意的时候，他已经按下了拍照键，笑的一脸灿烂。随后爵士就蹦下了车，跟警车挥手告别，哼着歌走进酒店。  
警车这才想起来，上次横炮喝醉了扑倒他，都没有什么实质上的皮肤接触，还被他一拳打得在家躺了三天才起得了床，飞毛腿差点来找他拼命。  
这次被强吻了之后，他居然没有揍爵士。他一定是刚才白葡萄酒喝多了。


	6. Chapter 6

6

爵士坐在钢琴前，一边哼着歌，灵动的音符一个不漏地钻进战戟的耳朵。  
London Bridge is falling down,  
　　Falling down, Falling down.  
　　London Bridge is falling down,  
　　My fair lady.  
“爵士，你今天好像特别喜欢这首曲子。”战戟没记错的话，他已经弹了第17遍了。  
“它让我想起了伦敦。还有在伦敦我和你一起长大的时光。”爵士温和地对战戟笑着说。  
“除了我幼儿园时被你卷被子，被你踢下床，被你尿床了诬陷挨皮叔的揍，小学时给你抄卷子，中学时被你撬女朋友这些事之外，我们从小一起长大的情谊还是很值得回忆的。”战戟一下一下掰着手指头算。  
“不过你不是也拍我的床照了吗？算扯平了吧？”爵士听到门口轻微的脚步声。  
铁皮正好进来。“什么？战戟你小子还敢拍小少爷的床照？混小子看来以前揍你揍的还不够！给我站住！”  
“嗷嗷皮叔那是以前了！好汉不提当年勇！放开我！少爷你故意的是不是！！！”  
爵·有仇必报绝不手软·士。

“这里，左右手交叉弹奏的时候稍微把高度放低一点，因为节奏比较快，时间短，你的手指又不是特别长。再试一下，大黄蜂。”声波耐心地指导自己的学生练习曲谱。  
爵士推门走了进来。“大黄蜂也在，我是不是打扰你们练习了？”  
“没有，大黄蜂，你先自己练习吧。”声波陪着爵士走进内间，大黄蜂弹奏钢琴的声音从外间传来。“今天怎么有时间过来了？我听铁皮说你最近可是忙的很。”  
“音乐会虽然是结束了，可是还有一堆老朋友要见，都是铁皮给安排的。”  
“爵士，你是不是有什么事？”  
“为什么这么问？”  
“前几天有警察来找我，询问你的事。”  
“我能有什么事？你最了解我了，除了音乐我什么也不想要。”  
“爵士，我只是想让你知道，有什么事我一定会帮你的。”  
“当然啦，我们是最好的朋友嘛！哦对了，一直说开完音乐会要请你吃饭的，你什么时候有时间？今晚行吗？”  
“最近几天恐怕都不行，过几天的文化节上大黄蜂有独奏，我得给他开小灶。”  
“爱生如子啊声波！不过我觉得大黄蜂弹的还不错。”  
“是个勤奋的孩子，但是天赋上还是差了那么一点点。要论天赋，我见过的人里没人能比得了你。”  
“既然你都这么夸我了，我就去露一手吧。”

爵士坐到大黄蜂旁边，弹起了London Bridge is falling down。大黄蜂疑惑地看了看声波，声波把食指竖在唇边，做了个弹琴的手势。大黄蜂点点头，和爵士四手联弹。爵士轻轻哼了起来。  
London Bridge is falling down,Falling down, Falling down.London Bridge is falling down,My fair lady.  
爵士弹的曲子很简单，可是大黄蜂很明显地感觉到了爵士从小学习音乐的扎实功底。这种感觉不是每天练24小时就能成功的，而是一种天赋的存在，他看起来就好像和钢琴融为了一体，大黄蜂觉得自己成了陪衬，心里的挫败感油然而生。声波说过他的天赋欠缺，但是一直鼓励他勤能补拙，他也很勤奋地去练，声波还特意帮他争取到了校园文化节上独奏的机会，可是现在看来，自己练1年也赶不上爵士弹的这首最简单的曲子。

看着大黄蜂耷拉着脑袋远去的背影，声波不解地问爵士。“你干嘛把那孩子打击成那样啊？他的状态可没法参加文化节独奏了。”  
“我的声波老师，你也太不关心你学生了吧？”  
声波脸上浮出一个疑惑的表情。  
爵士伸手点了点声波的胸口：“声波，你的心里面除了装着乐谱之外就没一点感情的东西吗？人在脆弱的时候，最容易接受旁边的人了。”  
声波知道爵士家里有一柜子的心理学书籍，他有时候就像一只猫一样，在暗中窥视着他的猎物的内心，这也是声波为数不多的不习惯爵士的地方。  
“爵士，说人话。”  
爵士一脸被你打败了的表情。“声波，你不知道你的学生已经18岁可以谈恋爱了吗？”

路障快下班的时候接到了一条署名大黄蜂的消息。他有点奇怪，大黄蜂虽然有他的联系方式，但是还从来没有主动联系过他。  
——今天好伤心。  
——怎么了？  
——弹琴受打击了。  
——声波批评你了？  
——嗯嗯，快点帮我报仇，把他的车胎气放掉！  
——大黄蜂，你几岁了？  
——路障，过来陪我待会儿吧。  
路障忽然觉得呼吸停滞了一瞬。过了几秒，他才回复。  
——我还没下班。  
爵士看着手机上的字，心想，警车的手下都是感情白痴么？算了算了，再推一把好了。他戴上墨镜，戴上连帽衫上的帽子，走进冰淇淋店，对着趴在桌子上消沉的金发少年拍了一张照片，确保他没发现自己。  
——我在一家冰淇淋店，地址给你发过去了。  
路障打开地址，后面还附带着一张照片，大黄蜂看起来很不开心的样子，伏在桌子上，噘着嘴看着手里的冰淇淋。这角度，不太像自拍吧？不过路障没想那么多，他看了看时间，给横炮打了个“掩护我，我先撤了”的手势，小心翼翼地从警车的透明玻璃窗外溜出去。

进到冰淇淋店里，果然看到大黄蜂趴在桌子上，手上的冰淇淋都快化了，看来果然情绪低沉，冰淇淋都吸引不了了。路障走过去，坐在他旁边。“大黄蜂。”  
“路障？你怎么在这？”大黄蜂显得很吃惊。“你也喜欢吃冰淇淋？”  
路障一脸问号。“不是你让我来的吗？”  
“没有啊。”大黄蜂也一脸问号。但是他很快又没精神了，接着趴在桌子上发愣。  
路障拿过他手里已经快化光的冰淇淋，放进自己嘴里。  
“喂我的冰淇淋！”大黄蜂终于有反应了，大声地抗议。  
“冰淇淋如果不被吃掉就没有冰淇淋的意义了。与其在你手上白白融化，还不如让我吃了。”  
大黄蜂撅起嘴，不高兴地瞪着路障。  
在来的路上，路障已经通过和“大黄蜂”的聊天知道了事情的经过，大黄蜂深受打击觉得自己不是弹琴的料，情绪低沉消极。  
路障把手伸到大黄蜂的眼前。“看到我的手了吗？”  
大黄蜂点头。路障的手指修长，白皙，手背皮肤细腻，难怪是从小学钢琴的。  
路障接着说：“我小时候没毅力，学钢琴坚持不下来。我的老师得知我不学了非常可惜，他甚至生气地对我说还不如让我的手长在别人手上。可惜对于年幼的我来说，枯燥的练习指法远远比不上爬树和电子游戏的乐趣大。”  
大黄蜂也觉得路障的手不弹钢琴真可惜。  
“后来我毕业去了警局工作，第一天出现场就被警车给批评了。”  
“为什么？”  
“那是个臭水沟，里面有一具尸体。警车和救护车二话没说就跳下去，我在岸边犹豫了好久，天知道我费多大劲才没让自己被熏晕了。可是我还是跳了下去，那气味真是一辈子也忘不了。”路障做了个呕吐的动作，大黄蜂充满同情地看着他。  
“警车把死者身上搜到的一个日记本递给我，要我装到证据袋里。我用两根手指夹着那个本子，尽最大可能让自己的手指少跟那个脏兮兮的东西接触到。然后我就被警车给骂了一通。我还记得他当时的样子，简直怒气冲冲。”  
“路障，你是个警察！干了这份工作就给我好好干！收起你那份少爷做派，要是心疼你的手就给我辞职回家去！警察如果这也怕那也怕就没有警察的意义了！”  
这么多年了，警车当初的骂声依然回响在路障的耳边。不过从那以后，警车再也没骂过路障，因为路障已经从一个菜鸟变得足够优秀。  
“大黄蜂，欠缺什么都不可怕，真正可怕的是没有那份心了。只要你还想，只要你肯迈出第1步，你就能做好。”  
“说起来容易，可是我怕……”  
“大黄蜂，剩下的99步，我陪你一起走。”  
大黄蜂愣愣地看着路障。  
“好了，想点开心的事。刚才吃了你的冰淇淋，我再去买一只，喜欢什么口味的？”  
“草莓的！啊不不，香草的！啊不不，还是草莓吧！啊不不，要不香草的……”  
“两个都买。”  
看着路障去柜台前排队，大黄蜂拿出自己的手机，准备发朋友圈。平时默认登录的ID却提示“您的ID已在其他设备登陆，请重新登陆。”大黄蜂奇怪地想，我什么时候在其他设备登陆过朋友圈？不过这时路障已经拿着两个冰淇淋回来了，大黄蜂心想，算了，不管了。

“好没劲，我要睡着了……”战戟趴在方向盘上，百无聊赖地盯着冰淇淋店的门口。终于看到路障和大黄蜂一起走了出来，大黄蜂看起来心情好了很多。“为什么我们还要在这里一直盯着他们啊？”  
“我总得确保我的计划万无一失吧。”爵士在副驾玩着游戏。  
“爵士，帮助路障追大黄蜂，也是你的计划？”  
“战戟，计划是可以改变的。”  
“你纯粹是闲得慌。”  
“已录音，什么时候发给铁皮好呢？”  
“爵士我最爱你了我发誓我收回刚才的话你一点也不闲。”  
“呵呵。”  
“你简直就是人间月老。话说什么时候给我们俩牵牵红线，咱俩可以避开铁皮去私奔的，我有一处秘密庄园你还没去过吧？你知道我喜欢你很久了我亲爱的少爷。”  
“你见过哪个童话故事里王子是和家里的小仆人私奔的？王子只会爱上公主。”  
“真伤人心啊。”战戟故作伤心状。  
“别贫嘴了战戟，今晚的行动准备好了吗？”爵士收起游戏，系好安全带。  
“当然，万无一失。”战戟发动了汽车。


	7. Chapter 7

7

豪华的水晶灯，炫目的楼梯，这是一座有着一百年历史的别墅，虽然时间久远，但是它的主人显然很爱惜它，所以从外表上完全看不出百年建筑的破败，内里更是装饰着最昂贵的画作。每一处细节都显示着别墅的主人不凡的品位，他，维格纳的确当得上这些品位。他是社区的模范人物，经营着西市著名的娱乐经纪公司，同时也是当地治安管理委员会的名誉会长。他热爱艺术，家里有数不清的艺术藏品，为人温和，谦逊有礼，热心公益事业，经常给慈善机构和孤儿院捐赠钱财，举办免费话剧演出，几乎所有的人都对他赞不绝口。今天，他家正在举办一个小型的慈善舞会，来的都是西市有头有脸的人，最后会有一个募捐仪式，所得钱财都会捐给当地孤儿院。对那些有名望的人来说，这是个名利双收的好时机，他们自然乐意参加。  
警车也来了，其实这样的舞会是轮不到他的级别的，但是他未来的岳父——艾瑞尔的父亲是够格的，老威震天有意提携他进入高层的社交圈，所以今天特意让他也一同前来。但是说真的，警车不太适应这种觥筹交错虚情假意的场合，所以他一个人端了高脚杯，坐在一个比较安静的角落看着人群。  
一个中年的侍者端着盘子走了过来。“先生，要来一杯特基拉日出吗？”  
警车看了看那杯龙舌兰，果香气已经飘了出来，热辣的颜色在挑动他的味觉。侍者的推荐深得他心。“好的，谢谢。”  
中年侍者略一点头，礼貌地把酒杯放低，警车接过来，一饮而尽。火辣的感觉弥漫了他的食道，他向后退了两步，伸手想扶住什么东西，可是周围只有那个中年侍者。  
“先生，你喝多了，我扶你下去休息吧。”中年侍者眼里透出狡猾的神色，略略向旁边瞟了一眼。

“小姐，请不要再跑了，这里人很多，您要小心啊！”  
“小姐，您穿着裙子，不可以跑的！”  
楼梯拐角处传来女仆们的惊呼声，一个穿着晚礼服，大约7岁左右的女孩子一脸不耐烦地提着裙子向前飞奔。长长的裙摆水银一样的铺绽在红地毯上，腰线收的极细，束腰上勾勒着银白色的花纹，带着中世纪欧洲宫廷的韵味，可惜如果不是女孩跑的很没形象的话，这还是一幅相当养眼的画面的。拖着长裙始终跑不过女仆，女孩终于被女仆们追上了。  
“小姐，快点去舞会吧，不然老爷要罚我们了！”  
“什么狗屁舞会，我才不想去！”  
“小姐，可不能说这么粗俗的词啊！”  
女孩姣好的面庞上写满了厌恶。眼看她又要向前跑，女仆们慌不迭地拽住她的胳膊和裙角，现场一时混乱不堪。  
“London Bridge is falling down,  
　　Falling down, Falling down.  
　　London Bridge is falling down,  
　　My fair lady.”  
楼梯拐角处传来一阵动听的歌声。女孩挣扎的动作停了下来，这声音太好听了，她竟有点入迷。歌声的主人踏着舞步向她走来，在她面前屈膝半蹲，握住她的手，在手背上轻吻了一下，用纯正的英式口音说：“晚上好，美丽的小姐。”  
女孩的脸上有点发红。“你是谁？”  
“我是谁不重要，重要的是我看到你的第一眼就为你的眼睛而沉醉了。它太美丽，我找不到词汇来形容，所以小姐，请允许我的冒昧。”  
戴着单片眼镜的年轻人转了转自己的手指，一朵鲜红的玫瑰出现在他的手指间。  
“哇？你怎么做到的，太神奇了！”女孩睁大了眼镜，好奇地问。  
“小姐，老爷说不要跟陌生人随便说话！”女仆警惕地看着不速之客。  
“你闭嘴！”女孩生气地呵斥。  
“小姐，你如此生气的话就不可爱了哦。”年轻人把玫瑰别在女孩的发髻上，微微一笑。“美丽的花最适合美丽的女孩。”  
女孩看了看身边的女仆，拉起年轻人的手说：“我和他去舞会，你们的任务完成了，赶紧给我消失！”

“爸爸，爸爸！”女孩带着年轻人七拐八绕，来到维格纳的身边。“我想跟你介绍一下我的朋友，他叫，呃……”  
年轻人礼貌地和维格纳握了握手。“劳尔，敝姓小川。”  
“日本人？”  
“我是日西混血，我父亲是日本人，我在巴西长大，在日本上学。”  
“原来如此。”  
“听说维格纳先生在日本待过一段时间，尤为喜爱能剧，我在日本也是做能乐研究，希望能和您探讨一二。”  
“哦？你也研究能剧？现在的年轻人肯研究这个的真是少见了。”  
“惭愧，跟您比一定相差甚远，所以希望能得到您的指点。”  
“我一直很想在西市建一家专演能乐和歌舞伎的剧院，到时候还要请你多提意见。”  
“提意见不敢当，不过我去过四国的金比罗剧院，那里的花道非常值得借鉴，如果要原汁原味的建造，可以原样搬过来。”  
“跟我当时想的一样，英雄所见略同啊。这里太吵了，是否介意跟我一起去书房聊一聊？”  
“乐意之至。”

“小川先生是吗？请坐。”维格纳十分热情地把年轻人让到沙发上，自己坐在书桌后。他打开电脑，调出金比罗剧院的三维图，投影到墙壁上。  
“维格纳先生不但对日本戏剧有研究，对英国的研究也很深入啊。”年轻人看着书架上的藏书。  
“有一些研究，你知道的，艺术让我入迷。英国也有很多好东西，我在英国也待过很长一段时间。”  
“那您是否听过一首古老的英国童谣？现代诗人艾略特曾经在the waste land里面写过。”  
“什么童谣？”  
年轻人轻轻地哼唱起来。  
“London Bridge is falling down,Falling down, Falling down.London Bridge is falling down,My fair lady.”  
维格纳的脸上，浮现出不可思议甚至活见鬼的表情。“不可能，那个人已经死了，她已经死了！”  
“对啊，她已经死了。她就死在我的眼前，幸运的是你没发现我，爆炸只是让我受了点伤。对于一个7岁的孩子来说，亲眼看着妈妈死去，这可有点太残忍了。如果不是从小带大的亲人，那倒也无所谓了，比如你前几天炸死的闪影和他大儿子，我倒是觉得其实无所谓。”  
“你到底是谁？”维格纳悄悄伸手按下桌子里隐藏的按钮。  
“就像你猜的那样。”  
“原来他还真有个小儿子。我在英国调查了那么久，始终得不到线索，我以为这是他故意放的烟雾弹，原来我当时一时手软，竟然给自己留下个祸患。”  
“手软？”年轻人眯起了眼睛，这是他发怒的前兆。不过仅仅一秒钟他就平静了下来。“所以这次我不会手软。我猜她现在应该正和我的朋友玩的高兴呢。”  
“不，等等，你什么意思？放过杰西卡，她只有7岁！”  
“你在说什么啊维格纳先生？她可是个讨人喜欢的女孩，我怎么舍得下手呢？虽然她只有7岁，但是假以时日，她巨大的潜力将使她成为地下市场里最抢手的物品。”年轻人好看的面孔凑近维格纳的脸，一字一顿地说。“不是吗？作为西市地下人口贩卖中专门负责筛选的人，维格纳先生，你可是专家。”  
“不，我求你！只有杰西卡，你放过她！”  
“真是愚蠢，你那个按钮按了几遍了，保镖们来了吗？”年轻人嘲笑地看着他，就像一只小猫在看着自己无路可退的猎物一样。  
“你做了手脚？”  
年轻人看了看墙上的钟表。“抱歉了，我得赶紧结束工作了，安眠药效大概快要过了。”  
他垂下的手臂里滑出一截手术刀。门外传来一声轻微的响动。  
年轻人皱了一下眉，哼起了歌。  
London bridge is falling down,  
falling down, falling down.  
London bridge is falling down,  
my fair lady .  
Build it up with iron bars,  
iron bars, iron bars.  
Build it up with iron bars,  
my fair lady.  
Iron bars will bend and break ,  
bend and break, bend and break.  
Iron bars will bend and break,  
my fair lady.

爵士在心里暗暗抱怨，战戟，你这看孩子的本事真不怎么样，半小时也坚持不下来。


	8. Chapter 8

8

客厅里的别墅管家等了许久也不见自己的主人从书房出来，想去敲一下门，但是他深知主人不喜欢被打扰。没办法，他只好按照原先预定的程序，先播放维格纳的慈善之路的VCR给宾客们看，以传播维格纳的慈善之美誉。他拿出早已准备好的光盘，放进播放器里，打开。  
宾客们一阵惊呼。里面并不是维格纳的慈善镜头，而是他和地下人口贩卖组织联系的画面。所有人都惊呆了。  
管家也吓坏了，这可是绝密的影像，怎么会在这里出现？有人掉包了光盘！可是维格纳人在哪里？就在这时，顶上原本准备最后放出烟花的装置忽然打开了，维格纳的尸体从上面掉了下来。

警车从一阵头晕中醒过来，他发现自己躺在一个类似休息室的地方。一杯龙舌兰就喝醉也太不正常了，他晃晃脑袋，想让自己清醒一点。手机里有一条信息，大意是艾瑞尔的父亲威震天总警司身体不舒服先回去了。他扶着墙壁站起来，打开窗户，感觉头脑清醒了许多。就在这时，客厅里传来了尖叫声。

铁皮和战戟已经随着四散奔跑的人群溜了出来，随后爵士也跟了出来，坐进车里，爵士看到战戟浑身湿淋淋的，第一句话就是：“这是谁啊？我怎么不认识？当初那个向我保证能拖住杰西卡至少三个小时魅力无限的孩子王战戟去哪儿了啊？”  
战戟：“我怎么知道那小鬼那么难缠！她完全不按套路出牌啊！她一会儿让我给她扎带蝴蝶结的小辫，一会儿又拿水果扔别人！完全是个熊孩子啊！这还不算，她居然玩我的打火机！我吓死了，赶紧抢下来，刚要弄灭的时候，她端起一杯冰水就冲我劈头盖脸地浇过来，我顿时就变成了一只落汤鸡了你知道吗？我限量版的Cartier black enamel也寿终正寝了啊，心疼死我了，花了我35000美元呢！少爷你不知道我当时连喝了三大杯热水裹了五件衣服依然牙齿打战颤抖不止，那小鬼还低着头跟我说‘哥哥我错了，我不该用凉水泼你，可是我实在是找不到开水了’。是啊！我的确应该原谅她！毕竟她没有用开水泼我，否则我将终身和这样几个词汇做伴：毁容，失明，大面积烫伤，重度残疾，生活不能自理，脱毛。”  
爵士噗嗤一声笑起来。“好吧，我原谅你了，回去我给你冲感冒药。”  
铁皮看着路障的车开了过来。“他们速度还挺快。小少爷，行动顺利吧？这次没有落下什么东西吧？”  
“上次只是偶尔不小心，爵士有什么办不到的。不过铁皮你这次给我的武器还挺好用，你从哪儿弄到的这把手术刀？”爵士拿出那把手术刀，看着上面锋利的青光，可想而知他的主人一定用他做了很多手术，沾过很多血。  
“我捡的。”  
管家的话再一次逗的爵士哈哈大笑。“手术刀也能捡着？”  
“说出来你可能不信，但是真是捡的。”

虽然警车已经极力阻止人群离开，但是当时实在太混乱，他一个人根本无法阻止成群的人逃命。好在随后横炮就赶了过来，现场的局面终于得以控制。路障在角落发现了一个小女孩，穿着长长的晚礼服，正在玩洋娃娃。横炮告诉他这是死者维格纳的女儿。  
“小妹妹，叔叔问你几句话好吗？”  
“嗯。”  
“刚才你见到有什么人进去你爸爸的书房了吗？”  
“有一个哥哥进去了，他和爸爸谈戏剧，爸爸最喜欢的。”  
“那个哥哥长什么样？”  
“个子不高，很好看，戴着单片眼镜。”  
“还有呢？”  
“没了。”  
路障叹了口气，这么小的孩子，看来是提供不了什么有用的信息了。他转身要走，杰西卡忽然说：“我听到那个哥哥在爸爸书房唱歌了。”  
“什么歌？”路障心里一动。  
杰西卡模仿着唱起来。嗓音虽然还很稚嫩，但是杰西卡绝对是个聪明的孩子，过耳不忘。  
“London bridge is falling down,  
falling down, falling down.  
London bridge is falling down,  
my fair lady .”

“少爷，那个女孩真的不用解决掉吗？虽然你有易容了，但是她毕竟见过你，还听到了你的声音。”战戟对爵士说。  
“一个七岁的孩子，能记得什么？随她去吧。”爵士不在意地说。  
战戟还要说什么，铁皮拉住了他，低声说：“跟我出来。”  
走出房间之后，铁皮敲了敲战戟的脑袋。“你傻了？夫人被炸死在小少爷面前那年，小少爷也是7岁，对孩子他下不了手的。”  
“皮叔，小少爷为什么最近这么喜欢这首伦敦桥的歌啊？”  
“因为当时夫人外出，他撒娇要见夫人，夫人于是在电话里哄他，给他唱儿歌，一边往回走。走到楼下的时候，他看到夫人了，还跟夫人招手，夫人正好唱到这首伦敦桥，再然后，爆炸就发生了……维格纳当时本来是想把夫人和那个家全炸掉的，永绝后患，结果小少爷命大，我在废墟里发现他的时候，他还活着，真是谢天谢地。后来每次听到那首歌，就算他不说，我也知道他很难受。”  
“那他还天天弹？找虐？”  
“说谁找虐呢？”爵士拉开门走了过来。“战戟，给你冲的感冒药，赶紧喝了。”  
“充满了小少爷爱心的感冒药，我得放我家供起来，天天膜拜。”  
“少贫了，快喝！”  
战戟端起杯子里棕色的液体一口全喝光。然后，哇地一声吐了，飞奔进去找卫生间。  
铁皮：“小少爷你给他喝的什么？”  
爵士：“意式特浓咖啡 ESPRESSO。”【注：被誉为世界上最苦的咖啡，赛过中药。】

警车结束了工作回到家里，安眠药的功效依然没有完全消退，他还有点不舒服。蓝霹雳正在家里写作业：“哥，你看我多勤奋，快夸夸我！”  
警车摸了摸电脑底座，热的。看了看游戏手柄，比他离开的时候向左偏了3公分。  
蓝霹雳扑通一声跪下，抱住警车的大腿。“哥哥，我就只玩了一小会儿，就一小会儿，真的！你知道我们家的电脑是老式的，它只是散热慢而已！你要相信我！”  
要是平常，警车大概会罚蓝霹雳把作业写10遍。但是今天他不舒服，所以决定不跟蓝霹雳计较了。蓝霹雳迅速感受到了自家哥哥的宽容，他忙不迭地拍马屁：“我就知道哥哥对我最好了，哥哥最疼我了！”  
“好了好了。”警车伸手打断了蓝霹雳剩下的话。“给我倒杯水来，我想歇一会儿。”  
“好的没问题。”蓝霹雳一溜烟跑了。等他拿着水杯回来的时候，警车已经在沙发上睡着了。蓝霹雳忽然想起上次拜托哥哥拍一下爵士音乐会的照片，他看警车已经没意识了，就掏出警车的手机。  
“密码？”蓝霹雳困惑地挠了挠头，“提示，警车的三围。这是艾瑞尔小姐设的密码吗？真是恶趣味。”  
蓝霹雳拿出软尺小心地量了量自家哥哥的三围数字，然后输入，还真打开了。找到相册，把爵士音乐会的照片和视频传到自己的手机里，蓝霹雳准备开始享受视听盛宴。忽然发现相册里还有两张照片，是警车和爵士的合影。（爵士早前把和警车的合影发给了警车）蓝霹雳点开看了看，爵士倒是笑的很灿烂，可惜自己哥哥笑的实在是勉强，一脸别扭的样子。蓝霹雳觉得挺好玩。  
这时手机忽然响了，是艾瑞尔的电话。蓝霹雳看了看警车，压根没叫醒的可能，于是他就接通了。  
“艾瑞尔小姐。”  
“蓝霹雳？警车呢？”  
“我哥哥睡了。你有事吗？”  
“没什么事，这几天个一直没跟我联系，打个电话看看他最近怎么样。”  
蓝霹雳想着艾瑞尔对哥哥管的还真严。“他最近挺好的，不过就是有点忙，这几天天天都回来很晚。”  
“在忙什么？”  
“上次是跟一个朋友去Aquavit吃饭，回来的晚了点……”  
“这个朋友一定交情很好，他都特意订了米其林餐厅。”  
“是爵士，他说爵士帮他破案的忙了，表示感谢，他回来还说那里的黑松露鲜虾沙拉特别好吃。”  
“黑松露鲜虾沙拉？”艾瑞尔记得警车不爱吃海鲜。  
“今天又是出现场了，刚回来就睡了。”  
“蓝霹雳，你见过他这个朋友吗？”  
“算见过吧，这次音乐会就是他邀请我哥去的。”  
“是吗？”艾瑞尔也清楚记得上次自己邀请警车去听音乐会警车百般推辞的样子。  
“哦对了，我这还有两张他和我哥的合影，我让你看看啊。”蓝霹雳说着，把照片用警车的手机给艾瑞尔发了过去。  
艾瑞尔挂断电话，打开邮箱。资深的心理学专家仔细盯着照片的每一个点，看了许久。  
她忽然把桌子上的一本书摔倒地上。她平静了一下，迅速拿起电话，拨通一个号码。“Greece航空公司吗？我要订一张从雅典到美国西里欧斯市的机票，越快越好。对，三个小时就要起飞也没关系，就订那张。谢谢。”


	9. Chapter 9

9 （警爵暧昧，大黄蜂独奏，路障去找他，偶然听大黄蜂提起爵士喜欢伦敦桥的歌，告诉警车，警车重新开始怀疑爵士。爵士和声波出去吃饭，被不明车辆追踪，声波为了保护爵士，把爵士踹下车，独自引开对方，生死未知）

“这不可能！”救护车看着尸体上的伤口，一脸活见鬼的表情。  
“怎么了？”警车问他。  
“这伤口太眼熟了！”  
“你见过？”  
“何止见过，这就是我的手术刀造成的！”  
“何以见得？”  
“你看这个伤口，表面平滑，内里切线向纵深延展，这是只有手术刀这样的刀片才能达到的效果。”  
“那你怎么肯定是你的手术刀？”  
“直觉。”  
一旁的横炮差点笑出来，在警车看了他一眼之后急忙捂住嘴。  
警车又问：“你的手术刀呢？”  
“前几天丢了，被人偷走了包。该死的，我刚换了一个上好的刀片。要是让我知道是谁干的，我非把他大卸八块不可！”

爵士这几天难得清闲。两个目标都解决了，他要暂时给自己放几天假，休息一下。声波忙着给大黄蜂做指导，也没时间陪他。北郊的地皮已经开工，铁皮时不时会过去监看。公司里的董事会上，自从大家知道总是爱跟爵士对着干的斯坦利和乔一个遭遇到了绑架勒索，一个遭遇到了不致命但是要卧床大半年的车祸之后，就都老实了许多。所以现在爵士正悠闲地躺在床上，翘着二郎腿给警车发消息。  
——警官先生，晚上有没有时间一起吃饭啊？  
然而警车一直没有回复，他大概是太忙了。虽然杰洛斯的密码破解了，也拿到了很多罪证，但是因为牵扯到的人太多，十分棘手，而且杰洛斯和维格纳的案子都没找到凶手，警车一定很头疼。罪魁祸首爵士悠然自得地想着。  
看警车许久没有回复，爵士起身去找战戟。“上次做的黑松露巧克力呢？给我两盒。”  
“昨天拿的3盒这么快就吃完了？等着我找找。”  
“不是我吃，是给警车的。”  
“给他？爵士，你不是已经解决了杰洛斯和维格纳了吗？仇都报完了，还有必要继续接触警车吗？”  
“当然有必要。你知道我这次回来不光是为了报仇，还要把整个MET公司给毁了。警车对我还有用，继续接触是必须的。”  
“MET可是你爸爸一手创建的，你真舍得毁了？”  
“开在罪恶之地的罂粟，再多的美丽也掩盖不了它血腥的气味。世界必将淬火，而我就是披荆斩棘的骑士。”  
“行了行了当年文学社的头牌……嗷！皮叔你干嘛又打我！”战戟抱着脑袋瞪着铁皮。  
铁皮：“怎么说话呢？小少爷怎么能是文学社的头牌！小少爷是诗人！”  
战戟想起中学时爵士捧回的诗作大赛一等奖的奖杯被铁皮视若珍宝地收藏进保险箱里，就决定明智地闭上嘴不说话。

爵士拿着巧克力轻车熟路地来到警车的办公室，门是关着的，现在是午休时间，透明玻璃墙外的百叶窗也放了下来。正好，吃完午饭来点甜点，爵士满意地想了想，伸手敲门。然而没人回应。爵士正准备回去，但是刚才的敲门劲稍微大了一点，门竟然自己开了一点缝隙。警车没锁门？那说明他没走远，爵士决定进去等等他。  
警车的办公室装饰很简单，除了一张书桌，一个书架，两张沙发之外再无其他。书桌上整齐摆放着一些案卷盒，衣架上挂着警服，还有一件便服，里面还有一件衣服，爵士玩心大起，走过去拽出那件衣服一看，是一件睡衣。爵士忽然脑补了一下警车穿着睡衣站在办公桌后面工作的样子，哦，太恶趣味了。这时他听到里间传来一声“该死忘拿了”的声音，还没等他反应过来，里间的门已经打开了，警车走了出来。  
头发上滴着水，光着脚踩在地板上，正在用毛巾擦着自己的警车。  
一看就是刚洗完澡的警车。  
什么也没穿的警车。  
而爵士的手里还拽着警车的睡衣。  
两个人几乎同时反应过来。警车大叫一声，立刻用毛巾把自己的下体裹住，爵士也大叫一声，下意识地一使劲，把警车的睡衣从衣架上拽了下来。警车发现毛巾太小裹不住自己的尴尬部位（所以到底有多大XD），于是扑上来抢爵士手里的睡衣。爵士本能地拽住，警车一使劲，把爵士扑倒在了地上。  
爵士能闻到警车用的沐浴露的气味：“是Axe dark temptation，号称让你变成行走的荷尔蒙，把妹专用。看不出警车你还是闷骚型的啊。”还故意凑到警车的耳朵边，轻轻吹了口气。  
警车俊朗的面孔一红，刚要从爵士身上起来，飞毛腿推门走了进来。他愣了一下，很快就说：“Sir，平常只是以为你胸大，原来屁股也这么有料。下次玩办公室play的时候记得锁门，我晚点再过来找你，不打扰了。哦对了，Axe dark temptation，号称让你变成行走的荷尔蒙，泡妹专用，看来泡男人也一样没问题。Sir，你品位不错。”  
也不知道他是夸警车的沐浴露呢还是夸爵士呢。  
爵士微微一笑，是了，这应该就是帮横炮选香水的那个人了。他愉快地想，品位不错。  
飞毛腿是警局里少有的对时尚超级追崇的人，同时也是——最爱八卦的人。警车打赌用不了一个下午的时间，他和爵士的办公室话题就会成为警局八卦排行榜的首位并且一个星期之内不会消散。他忽然很庆幸艾瑞尔那个大小姐不在。  
爵士伸手揽住警车的脖子。“我的警官先生，你还打算在我身上压多久？还是说，你真的准备玩一下？”  
警车立刻手脚并用地从爵士身上爬起来，拽过旁边的睡衣裹住自己。“你怎么来了？”  
“我来给你送巧克力。”爵士指了指桌子上的盒子。  
“谢谢。”  
“你怎么能浪费纳税人的钱在办公室洗澡呢？”感受到警车语气里的不愉快，爵士也毫不客气地说。  
“昨晚没洗澡，今天洗有问题吗？再说现在是午休，时间归我支配，不归纳税人。”  
爵士放松了心情。“那警官先生，晚上的时间归你自己支配吗？”  
警车抬头看看他。“今晚可能……”  
“今晚请你吃饭，不许拒绝。反对无效。”

警车以为爵士带他去的地方就算不是米其林也至少得是个差不多的餐厅，他甚至穿着笔挺的衬衣来的，可是，看着眼前的情景，他还是觉得自己对爵士的想法永远也猜不透。  
此刻两人正站在西市卫星城里的一家不起眼的中华餐厅里。没错，是站着的，因为这只是一家小小的店，除了两个高脚凳之外，所有人都是站着，捧着手里的纸盒大快朵颐，白色的烟雾升腾起来，带来一股油烟味。  
警车真后悔自己穿的这么正式。  
“中华菜，吃过吗？”爵士带着他熟练地穿过人群，来到点单台前。  
警车摇头。  
爵士说：“那我就帮你点了。能吃辣的吗？”  
警车想了想，和艾瑞尔以前倒是也吃过西班牙风格的西餐，就点点头同意了。  
爵士对着饭店老板用中文点餐，警车一句也听不懂。  
“好了，给你。”爵士把一个纸盒递给警车。  
警车看了看周围。“我们在哪儿吃？”  
“就在这儿啊。”  
“可是这儿没有桌子和椅子。”  
爵士几乎要笑弯了腰。“我的警官先生，你没有桌椅就不会吃饭了吗？”  
警车皱眉。周围人的吃相实在不在他能接受的范围之内。  
“好吧好吧，那我们去外面找个坐的地方好了。”爵士拉着警车走出去。  
外面不远处有一个长椅，爵士提议坐到那里。警车想了想，也只能如此了。  
警车先坐下，爵士随后坐在旁边，和警车隔了10公分的距离。警车看着这个距离，不远也不近，刚刚好。纸盒里有深褐色的块状物，上面还点缀着星星点点的红色绿色白色之类的调料一类的东西，警车看了半天，犹豫着没动手。  
“怎么了？尝一尝，这个简直是人间美味。”爵士一边说一边用牙签叉起一块放进嘴里，热腾腾的白气从他嘴里飘了出来。他一边用牙齿和舌头灵活地在嘴里翻转着那块东西，一边发出一阵满足的声音，两手握拳眯起眼睛。“哇太好吃了！！”  
警车下了很大勇气一样，学着爵士的样子叉起一块东西，放进嘴里，然而下一秒他就被一股超级辣的气息给包裹住了，那东西又烫又辣，几乎要把他的舌头给毁了，而且还带着一种奇怪的气味，难吃的要死，他下意识地就要往外吐。  
爵士手疾眼快地捂住了他的嘴。  
警车吐不出来，也没法说话，只能抗议地瞪着爵士。  
爵士手不放松。“警车，这个东西刚开始吃会很难闻，但是吃进去了特别好吃，真的，你吃一下就知道了！反正不许吐！”  
警车就这么半强迫地被爵士给喂下去了。不过，好像吃下去感觉也没那么糟糕，就是有点太辣。但是他坚决不想再吃了，拿着牙签的手放了下来。爵士叉起自己盒里的，迅速塞进他的嘴里。  
“唔……好辣！”爵士的这份大概是加了双倍辣椒，警车觉得自己快冒烟了。  
趁着警车张嘴向里扇凉气的时候，爵士手疾眼快地叉起自己纸盒里剩下的全部东西，一股脑地全塞进警车的嘴里。  
警车哭了。真的哭了，被辣的。  
“这到底是什么东西？”警车痛苦地擦着自己的嘴。  
“臭豆腐。没吃过吧？”  
看着眼泪汪汪的警车，爵士恶作剧般地哈哈大笑起来，警车气结。这个恶作剧的小恶魔，非得报复他一下不可！警车打定主意，看看周围也没人，他拉过正笑的前仰后合的爵士，捏住他的脸亲了上去。他本来只是准备亲一下爵士的脸，蹭他一脸辣椒的，但是爵士被拉过来的时候转了一下头，于是警车亲到了爵士的嘴唇。  
爵士愣住了。  
警车也愣住了。  
随后爵士就抱住警车，主动加深了这个吻。  
警车犹豫了几秒之后想，这样倒是可以把辣椒都传到他嘴里了，反正要报复，那就报复的更彻底一点好了。  
风吹起旁边的树叶，沙沙作响。


	10. Chapter 10

10

警车走进警局的最高楼层，那里是艾瑞尔的父亲，威震天总警司的办公室。宽大明亮的落地窗可以看到整个城市，西装笔挺的总警司正在等着警车。  
“最近这两个案子很棘手是吗？我这里有一些材料，也许能帮到你什么。”  
警车接过文件，仔细翻看起来。是一些有关杰洛斯和维格纳的背景资料，杰洛斯在三十年前就开始制作毒品，起初只是小规模的，后来遇到了一个财大气粗的投资者，两人合作了大约十年时间，杰洛斯也赚了不少。但是最后，在他把全部身家都押在这个行当之后，他被这个投资者抛弃了，导致他身无分文流浪街头，但是幸运的是后来他又遇到了另一个人的帮助，才开起了化工公司，成为西市有名的人物。维格纳的人生轨迹和杰洛斯相似，也是被最初的投资者背叛而破产，后来又得到别人的帮助，成为西市娱乐经纪公司的一把手。威震天提供的材料中，很清晰地显示了这个最初欺骗了他们的投资者，就是MET公司的前任董事长闪影。  
“您是怀疑，闪影的爆炸案是这两个人联手做的？”警车的大脑飞速运转。  
“很有可能。毕竟家破人亡的仇恨可不小。”威震天慈祥地看着未来的女婿。  
“所以，这次杰洛斯和维格纳被杀，也可能是闪影的人为他报仇所做的？”警车忽然有了一个自己都觉得可怕的想法。  
威震天觉得该说的已经点到了，就不再说话，这时电话响了。他接起了免提。  
“爸爸，您在工作吗？”  
“是艾瑞尔。怎么样，在希腊还愉快吗，我的宝贝？”  
“很好。爸爸，请你转告警车，我还要在希腊多待一些时候，我想多看几家酒店作为我们蜜月的备选。”  
“警车就在我这里，你要和他说话吗？”  
“不用了。我回去会跟他联系的。我爱你爸爸，谢谢你为我所做的一切。”  
“你是我的女儿，宝贝。”  
挂断电话，威震天对警车笑了笑。“看来艾瑞尔还要等一段时间才能回来了。”

今晚是音乐学院的校园文化节。大黄蜂早早就和声波开始为独奏节目准备，希望能以最好的状态上场。看着大黄蜂的状态比前几天的消沉好了很多，声波不得不佩服爵士的“爱情计划”果然效果卓然。  
在快上场的时候，路障终于飞车赶到。  
“路障，我就知道你一定会来的！”大黄蜂显得很兴奋。  
“你的演奏我一定会来的，我可是你的头号粉丝。”路障抱了抱大黄蜂以示鼓励。  
这时声波走了进来。大黄蜂赶忙想从路障怀里挣脱出来，路障却丝毫没有放手的意思。声波也不以为意，帮大黄蜂收拾起钢琴上的曲谱。大黄蜂有点尴尬，身体略微颤抖了一下。  
“怎么了，紧张吗？”路障感觉到怀里人的动作。  
“没，没什么。”被老师看到你抱着我不好意思啊！  
路障以为大黄蜂是紧张，就拍着他的后背安抚他。“没关系的，就当下面的都是白菜冬瓜。”为了缓解大黄蜂的情绪，路障想起自己在警校学的心理课程，调节情绪的方法可以试一下。于是他哼起了歌。  
其实对于从小学过音乐的路障来说有很多歌可以哼，但是因为最近维格纳的案子搅得他头疼，日思夜想，所以他下意识地就哼起了那首伦敦桥。  
“London bridge is falling down,  
falling down, falling down.  
London bridge is falling down,  
my fair lady .”  
大黄蜂疑惑地抬起头。“你也喜欢这首童谣？”  
路障敏锐地发现了大黄蜂的用词。“还有谁也喜欢吗？”  
“爵士啊。他上次来找声波老师，我听到他一直在哼这首歌。”  
路障忽然回想起杰西卡的话。  
“刚才你见到有什么人进去你爸爸的书房了吗？”  
“有一个哥哥进去了，他和爸爸谈戏剧，爸爸最喜欢的。”  
“那个哥哥长什么样？”  
“个子不高，很好看，戴着单片眼镜。”  
“哦我的天哪！”路障低低地说了一句。  
“什么？”大黄蜂没听清。  
“没什么，你该上场了吧？”路障看到声波在向大黄蜂示意了。“去吧，你没问题的。我在后台等你。”  
看着大黄蜂和声波离开，路障拨通了警车的电话。“Sir，有个新发现。”

爵士其实也来到演奏现场了，本想去找大黄蜂，但是看到路障和大黄蜂在一起，决定还是不去打扰他们的二人世界了，就在一个不起眼的角落等着。  
大黄蜂的独奏表演的非常出色。爵士想，这个孩子终于发挥出了他应有的水平。同时也对路障这几天的感情攻势表示欣慰，警车手下也不都是感情白痴嘛~~  
演奏完毕之后，爵士和大黄蜂说了几句话，就跟声波一起走了。

“我很荣幸成为第一个坐你新车的人。”爵士打量着声波的奔驰SLK。  
“你怎么看出来是第一个坐的？”声波坐进驾驶座。  
“你看，副驾的门把手上几乎没有任何指纹，而且调节座椅的按钮按起来有点发涩，说明根本没动过。”爵士把座椅往前调了一下，他身高比声波低不少。  
“观察力强大的爵士。你就像只猫咪一样，猫眼里不放过任何猎物。”  
“你可不是我的猎物，声波。”爵士打趣地说。“今晚天气有点冷，拜托把敞篷放下来吧，不然我要对着你漂亮的真皮内饰打喷嚏了。”

“还记得我们在英国第一次开车吗？”爵士问声波。  
声波一边打着方向盘一边想。“记得，我开车还是你教我的。我还记得第一次坐你的车里面有种奇怪的气味。”  
“拜托！那不是我的车，那是战戟的，他是有女朋友的，不是我干的！”  
“听说战戟也回来了。”  
“对，跟我住在同一个酒店。改天一起出来聚聚吧，你也很久没见他了。”  
“还是放过我吧！上次他在我手机里看到你照片，以为我喜欢你，差点追着我打了三条街。”  
“谁？战戟吗？我怎么不知道这事？”  
“反正你男朋友我是惹不起。”  
“我男朋友？”  
“怎么？战戟不是你男朋友吗？”  
“谁跟你说战戟是我男朋友？他说的？”  
“他不是发过你的床照吗？这还不是？”  
爵士皱了皱眉头，拿出电话。“战戟，我的照片你发到网上了？”  
“什么照片？”那头的战戟有点摸不着头脑。  
“就是初中毕业晚会那天，我喝醉了被你拍的那张！”  
“哦，你说那张你的果照啊！我发了INS……”  
“什么？战戟你丫给我等着！”  
“不是少爷，别啊！我就发了一分钟就删除了，不可能有人看见的！”  
“什么也别说了，今天不是我揍死你就是皮叔揍死你，你自己选吧！”  
“喂喂少爷……”  
车后忽然传来猛烈的撞击，爵士差点把电话扔了。“怎么了？”  
“不知道，后面忽然有人撞我们。”  
“有病？你这车撞了他可赔不起！”爵士从后视镜往后看，一辆蒙着车牌照的大切诺基跟在后面。不，不是一辆，至少三辆。  
又一下撞击，声波几乎握不稳方向盘。  
“怎么回事？声波你在这儿得罪人了？”爵士隐约感觉不对劲。  
“我没得罪人啊！”声波拼尽全力稳住方向，差点被后面的车撞到路边的电线杆上。  
爵士在那一瞬间脑子转的飞快。声波只是个教钢琴的老师，回西市时间也不长，家庭简单，人际单纯，应该没有什么得罪的人。那只有一个可能，对方是冲着自己来的。该死的！他明明已经让铁皮和战戟盯着杰洛斯和维格纳的手下，发现什么异常立刻跟他汇报。根据铁皮和战戟的回复，这两个人的手下现在因为群龙无首，公司陷入混乱，应该是顾不上对自己报复的，而且爵士也确认他们没这么快就知道是自己杀了他们老大。那这到底是谁？  
后面的撞击还在继续，爵士敢打赌声波的新车屁股后面现在一定已经惨不忍睹了。可是对方丝毫没有罢手的意思，看来是奔着下死手来了。爵士对这里的路况不熟悉，不知道该怎么逃离。战戟在电话那头不停地喊：“爵士，到底怎么了？你在哪儿？”  
声波忽然用力一打方向盘，冲着一条小路狂奔而去。身后的车似乎没有反应过来，跟过来的速度稍微慢了一点。声波开进小路里，忽然按开爵士身上的安全带，把副驾车门打开，一脚把爵士踹下车，大吼一声：“找地方躲起来！”随后加大油门向前狂奔。  
爵士摔下车，掉下了路边的暗沟，有什么东西撞到了他的头，他只听到后面接二连三传来的引擎声，手机里战戟还在吼着，随后就失去意识了。  
“前面就是苏尔逊大桥了！”车里的人看着前面不远处狂奔的奔驰SLK，紧追不舍。  
“那人说了，不留活口，直接撞下桥！”另一个坐在后排的人下了命令。  
“没问题！”切诺基加大油门，用力向奔驰SLK撞去。


	11. Chapter 11

11

爵士再次醒来的时候发现自己躺在医院里。他睁开眼睛就看到战戟正在旁边焦急地走来走去。  
“战戟……你晃的我头晕……”  
“少爷你醒了！太好了谢天谢地！头晕是肯定的，医生说你撞到了头部，还要观察排除脑震荡的可能，你别说话，也别想什么，好好休息就是了！”  
“声波呢？”  
“今天早上警察们在河里打捞起声波的车，已经被撞的不成样了……”  
“我问你声波呢！”爵士的声音里带着怒意。  
“爵士，你要做好准备，声波他可能……他正在ICU抢救……哎你不能去，你自己还没好呢！”  
爵士觉得自己走路都走不稳，但是他告诉自己，要撑住，必须要亲眼看到声波。战戟扶着他去到ICU抢救室，门口大黄蜂和路障在那里等待。  
“声波怎么样了？”爵士说话带着颤抖。  
“爵士……”大黄蜂看到爵士，眼里红红的，显然是哭了半天。  
路障说：“现在还不知道，医生还在抢救，情况可能不太好，送来的时候声波已经没有呼吸和心跳了……”  
“不可能！”爵士一拳砸在墙上，把战戟吓了一跳。  
医生从抢救室里出来。大黄蜂和路障立刻围了上去，但是爵士比他们更快。  
“伤者的心跳恢复了，但是还没有自主呼吸，伤的太重了。他还需要做几个手术，你们谁跟我来办一下手续？”  
路障跟着医生走了，爵士安慰地抱住大黄蜂：“放心，声波不会有事的。”

回到病房，爵士脸色铁青。战戟很少看到这个样子的爵士，他在等待着爵士的吩咐，这个时候爵士正在思考，最好就是闭口不言，不要打扰他。  
铁皮也赶了过来。“最近杰洛斯和维格纳的人都没什么异常举动，他们都在忙着分家，争取以前他们老大的地盘，应该不是他们干的。”  
“铁皮，跟我去声波坠桥的现场看一下。”  
“小少爷，恕我直言，你现在的状态不能出医院，除非医生同意。而且，警局的人现在也在那里，你去不方便。如果你放心的话，我一个人去就可以了。战戟，你留在这照顾小少爷，有什么事随时联系。”

铁皮来到苏尔逊大桥。因为昨晚发生了坠桥事故，这里现在已经被暂时封锁。铁皮看到横炮和飞毛腿在取样拍照。为了不引起不必要的麻烦，铁皮一直等到警局的人都走了才闪进警示线里。  
黑色的刹车痕迹还很清晰，但是很明显，这痕迹只有奔驰SLK的，切诺基的刹车痕迹则除了桥边一点之外几乎没有，看来确如爵士所说，对方是故意的，而且是不留活口的撞击。铁皮仔细看着切诺基的刹车痕迹，推断着车型。“看起来应该是15款自由版的SUV。”  
“不对不对！”旁边有人走了过来。  
铁皮警惕地看着对方，对方倒是没在意，蹲下身子看着刹车痕迹。“你看，这里的痕迹明显有一点内倾，绝对是ZS8速自动变速箱导致的，这个设置只在新款的SUV上才有。记下来，让警车回去查查这个车型。”  
铁皮一愣，他是不是把我当成警局的人了？  
“发什么愣啊？不相信我的话？”那人看到铁皮没有反应似乎有些生气，随手拿着扳手就敲在铁皮头上。好疼！铁皮捂着头，心想这人看着手无缚鸡之力，怎么打人这么大劲儿？还有他那扳手是从哪儿变出来的？  
“干嘛？我救护车说的话现在连新来的毛头小子都不听了？警车都怎么管手下的啊？”那人气愤地说，忽然又反应过来。“不对，你不是警局的人？”  
铁皮揉着脑袋说：“我当然不是。”  
“哦也是，你这岁数看起来可不是毛头小子了。”  
铁皮也不客气地回道：“是啊，看起来跟你一样。”  
“你不是警局的人，在这干嘛？”  
“事故的伤者是我的主人的好朋友，我来了解一下情况。”  
“主人？”救护车对这个词觉得很新鲜，带着一丝意味不明的表情。  
“你是不是想歪了？我是个管家。”铁皮觉得救护车一定是想歪了。  
“难怪你说话带着英国那种死板的强调。”救护车嘲笑地看了看铁皮。  
铁皮决定不再跟救护车说话，反正也已经查到车型了，回去的工作还有很多。  
救护车又叫住了他。“既然是你主人的朋友，我再多告诉你几句。撞人的车上应该坐了三个人，体重大约在50公斤到70公斤，性别未知。”  
铁皮思考着这句话的信息，救护车又说：“不准备跟我说声谢谢吗？”  
“呃……谢谢，救护车。我叫铁皮。”

战戟的调查很快有了结果。这一车型在西市大约有几百辆，但是今天去修车厂的只有几辆，战戟列了名单给爵士看。  
“有一辆车是斯坦利手下人开的？”爵士点着其中一行字。  
“但是这不代表就一定是斯坦利做的。你也知道，自从上次我们给他弄的车祸之后，他一直躺在医院里休息，几乎不可能去下命令做什么。”  
“别的人我想不出还有什么理由会想要我的命。”爵士把纸揉成一团，扔进垃圾桶。“本来还想留他多活几天，现在看来还是算了。”  
“少爷，你要冷静，我们没有证据表明这是斯坦利干的！是，我知道他该死，他早晚得被我们收拾了，但是如果这次撞你们的另有其人，那不是放过了真正的凶手了吗？”战戟最怕爵士失去冷静，那就意味着爵士要做冒风险的事。现在看来，虽然他看起来和平常无异，但是声波的受伤已经让爵士失去冷静了，这不是个好兆头。  
“你也说反正他早晚要被我们收拾，那早一天晚一天又有什么区别？”  
“可是斯坦利还在医院休养，作为车祸的证人，那里到处都是警察在监视，不好下手。”  
“我可以再去警车那里偷一下医院的警察驻守和换班安排，我们挑个合适的时间。”  
战戟摇头。爵士还是有点冲动了，算了，就照他说的做吧，只要自己尽力做好一切安排。

——我受伤了你也不说来看看我吗？  
警车盯着手机上收到的信息。爵士，你到底在想什么？这几个案子到底是不是你做的？你真的像最初说的，回国不是为了报仇吗？那首童谣，到底代表了什么？  
——在忙着破案。  
——真冷淡，我以为经过上次一起吃饭我们的关系已经好到另一个层次了呢。  
——今天下班了我过去看你。你在哪个病房？  
——开玩笑啦，今天我就出院了，医生说我没有脑震荡，可以滚蛋啦~~  
警车能想的到屏幕那头爵士孩子一样的笑。要是你能一直这样该多好，这个世界上我最不愿意怀疑的就是你。  
——那我明天去酒店看你。  
——我去看你吧，铁皮不让我出门，我快憋死了。  
——来我办公室？  
——怎么？不欢迎？那不给你带巧克力了。  
警车的耳边又回响起威震天的那句话。“根据推测，如果犯人是为了给闪影报仇的话，那下一个目标应该就是MET公司的元老斯坦利。”  
——不是，来吧，明天上午我在。  
——好的，明天上午不见不散。  
放下手机，警车给路障打了一通内线。“路障，把斯坦利病房的警察驻守和换班安排给我拿一份过来。”

警局今天一如既往地繁忙。出了电梯爵士看到了路障，路障似乎是正在等他。  
“爵士，你的伤好点没？”  
“好多啦，谢谢关心~~”  
“你要去找警车是吗？”路障似乎有点欲言又止。  
“怎么了？”  
“警车……他办公室很整齐，所有的东西摆放都有自己的顺序……”路障犹豫着说。  
“我知道啊，你怎么了？”爵士觉得路障今天有点奇怪。  
“所以，如果有什么东西不见了，他会立刻发现的。”  
“嗯。我一直都知道啊。”  
“那就好，你去吧，我走了。”路障转身离开。  
“路障今天怎么了？有点奇怪呢。”爵士低声咕哝了一句。  
作为警察，怀疑别人是职业要求，可是你是大黄蜂的朋友，我多希望不是你。

爵士哼着歌走出警车的办公室，坐进楼下早已等待着的战戟的车里。  
“怎么样？拿到了吗？”  
“战戟，你什么时候见我失败过？”  
“接下来去哪儿？回酒店？”  
“去医院看看声波，我想见他。”  
楼上的窗户里，警车看着离开的汽车，桌子上的文件还是整整齐齐摆放着。

声波还在昏迷中，大黄蜂在一旁照顾。看到爵士来了，大黄蜂忍不住又红了眼圈。  
爵士上前抱住大黄蜂，轻拍着他的头安抚他。“没事的孩子，声波很快就会好起来的。放心吧。”  
大黄蜂还是抽抽噎噎。  
爵士只好轻声哼起歌来安慰他。过了好一会儿，大黄蜂终于平稳了情绪，爵士拉着他坐下，给大黄蜂擦擦眼泪说：“孩子，好点了吗？”  
大黄蜂点点头：“上次路障也给我哼了伦敦桥的童谣。”  
爵士忽然一僵。“路障？”  
“嗯，他说查案的时候听受害者家的女儿说犯人哼过这首歌，他就记下来了。他还问我谁喜欢哼这首歌，我说记得你以前来找声波老师的时候弹唱过。”  
路障方才迟疑又奇怪的样子猛然闪现在爵士眼前。他又想到了刚才在警车办公室里，桌子上摆放地整整齐齐的文件。  
糟糕！爵士心里暗叫不好。

猫鼠游戏，看来是颠倒了。不过，有意思，爵士的嘴角浮起一抹微笑。  
想玩，就玩彻底一点。看看到底谁是猫，谁是鼠。


	12. Chapter 12

12

战戟看着蹙眉思考的爵士。“爵士，我说了，这次的行动太仓促了！我们本来准备等斯坦利回家了再下手，你为什么不能取消今晚，等等再说呢？”  
“等？声波现在躺在医院还没恢复意识，我真想现在就把那个混蛋撕成两半。”爵士轻描淡写地说。  
但是战戟知道，爵士越是轻描淡写的表情，就越是愤怒。看来这次是拦不住了。“可是你也发现警车已经怀疑你了，你再去斯坦利的病房，就是自投罗网，以前的事恐怕就都包不住了。”  
“谁说我要去？”爵士抬头微笑着看向战戟。  
“啊？”  
“战戟，你不是有个秘密庄园吗？”  
“有啊，你想去吗？这样也好，我带你去那里避避风头，等过一段了我们再回来……”  
“战戟，听我说。你去你的庄园，我知道你的宝贝放在那里，准备好它，今晚的行动由你来实施。”  
“什么？我？”  
“怎么？你没信心吗？前皇家特种侦察团王牌狙击手。”  
“当然不是。没问题，你就在酒店等我消息吧。”  
“不，我不能在酒店等着你。”  
“那你要做什么？”  
“我去给你打掩护。”爵士用手指划过自己的下唇，给了战戟一个色气又迷人的笑容。

警车快要下班的时候，爵士第一次不请自来。  
“有事？巧克力我还没吃完。”  
“拜托警车，除了送巧克力难道我就不能来找你了吗？”爵士轻巧地闪进来，趁警车不注意的时候，反手把门锁上。  
“但是现在可是我的工作时间，是纳税人的钱。”  
“我也是纳税人，我进海关的时候交了税的。”爵士笑嘻嘻地走到警车身边。  
警车看着他走过来，一双锐利的眼睛盯着他的下一步动作。今天上午虽然爵士没有拿走值守计划，但是警车确信他已经拍了下来，现在，就等着他晚上行动，再把他绳之以法。虽然，警车多么迫切地希望自己是错的。  
爵士靠在警车办公桌前，微微弯腰，点了点警车的眉心。“我的警官先生，别皱着眉头好不好？就算我不是美国公民，但我至少是个好公民，你应该对我再热情一点。”  
警车忽然发觉爵士离自己越来越近，他本能地挥手去推开爵士，想让他离自己远一点。他发现每次只要一靠近爵士，他就没法正常思考。然而爵士却抓住了他的手，从容地放进自己的嘴里，开始轻舔起来。  
他在干什么？警车有那么一瞬间呆住了。手指处传来的触感柔软而温暖，爵士灵巧的舌头包裹住警车的手指，上上下下，舔舐着每一寸皮肤，还抬头狡猾地看了看他。警车使劲想把手抽回来，但是爵士一点也没反抗，随着他的力气向前一倒，挂在了他的身上。警车一愣，爵士抬起左腿，跨坐在警车大腿上，他的臀部轻轻地在警车的腿上摩擦起来，一手抓着警车的手接着舔，另一只手则迅速地开始解警车制服的扣子。  
这个姿势，简直太色情了。警车拼命地压制自己心里奇怪的感觉，伸手挡住爵士的手。但是爵士完全不跟他纠缠，立刻就放弃了他的扣子，而是直接从衣服下摆伸进去，捏住他胸前挺立的突起，轻柔地开始打圈。  
“不……爵士，你在干什么？放开我……”  
话还没说完，警车的嘴就被爵士给堵住了。放开了警车手指的舌头灵活地撬开他的双唇，一点一点舔过他的牙齿，来到最隐秘的舌尖处，轻轻地啃咬，而手上的动作也不停，一手挑逗警车的胸前，一手则一路下滑到他跨坐的地方，隔着制服，轻轻地摩挲着下面的部位。警车想推开爵士，想站起来，可是身体的感觉越来越奇怪，他觉得自己有点头晕脑胀，身上也没有力气了。  
爵士舔过警车的唇角，脖子，一路向下，来到早已解开扣子的胸前，用舌尖上下逗弄小小的突起，警车忍不住发出一声呻吟。爵士感到两个突起越来越烈的坚硬程度，就像要脱离皮肤一样的坚挺凸出。爵士笑笑，加快了舌头上的动作，两只手也开始在警车的裤子里面游移。  
警车瘫坐在椅子上，爵士已经能感觉到警车火一般热切的欲望快忍不住了。但是，不是现在，他需要的是更好地抓住警车。爵士用手指捏了一下警车的分身，看到身下人半带欲望半带恼怒的眼神之后歪头一笑，舔了舔自己的手指，把酒店的房卡塞到他的下身制服里，趴在警车耳边说：“我的警官先生，介不介意迟到早退一下？”

来到酒店之后，爵士并没有急着进门就把警车扑倒。他让警车坐在沙发上之后，就开始一件一件脱自己的衣服。  
缓慢而诱人。  
直到全身一丝不挂，墙上的镜子不由地映照出一个绝美的如玉雕一样的性感人体。  
爵士年轻的裸体白皙干净，结实而柔美的起伏线条，似乎让人不忍碰触，犹如新剥荔枝般光洁玉润。那一对诱人的突起旁有一圈淡淡的嫣红的圆晕如脂如玉，犹如一圈皎洁的月晕围绕在周围。盈盈一握、柔滑紧实的如织细腰，给人一种急欲拥之入怀的柔美感。小腹光洁玉白、平坦顺滑，下面是细白柔软的男器，将一片春色尽掩其中，白亮细嫩，吹弹可破。细腻光滑的大腿内侧雪白细嫩得近似透明，一根青色的静脉若隐若现，和那线条细削柔和、纤柔紧小的细腰连接得起伏有度，令人怎都忍不住要用手去爱抚一番。  
爵士的酮体就像一朵含苞欲放的娇花蓓蕾。  
真是一幅美得令人不得不犯罪的画面。  
他扭动着身体半跪在警车的腿间，轻松解开警车的制服，黑色的纽扣散落一地，警车平常在健身房所锻炼出来的结实健美的胸肌呈现在爵士眼前。从警车的胸部慢慢向下，爵士看到警车有着轮廓分明的八块腹肌，多么诱人的美餐！腰部的银色警用皮带扣在房间里昏暗的灯光照耀下发出无助的荧荧白光，似乎暗示着下面深藏着的宝藏。细微的灯光一照，警车细致的肌肤结实的肌肉显得特別诱人。  
爵士一只手掌揉弄着警车的胸口，手指不停地用力揉捏那玫瑰色的突起，牙齿在另一边上大力地吸吮。强烈的刺激使警车不禁尖叫出声，他举起双手想要推开爵士，但是却根本使不上力，只觉得自己浑身酸软，体内似乎有一股奇怪的痒痒的感觉在乱窜，这让他情不自禁地微微扭动身躯，目光也渐渐迷离，眼神中流露出一种朦胧的神情。  
爵士看了不禁心中暗自得意，俯下身去吻住警车的性感双唇，警车左右闪避着，最终嘴唇还是被爵士的嘴巴封住狂吸起来，舌头窜进警车的口中像蛇般灵活钻来钻去。爵士喘了口气说：“接下来让我看看你的下面是不是跟上面一样喜欢我。”他解开警车的制服裤子，握住露出来的下体，上下套弄了几下，听到警车发出一声破碎的压抑的呻吟。他坏笑了一下，用自己的嘴吻住了警车已经非常坚硬的分身，舌头不停的吞吐着，另一只手玩弄着下面的两个果实，用手握住根部，伸出舌头轻舔前端。  
“啊……”意外强烈的刺激使警车全身的肌肉不自觉地收缩。警车只感觉自己的分身已经涨到极点。爵士在警车的分身上舔了几遍后，再沿着分身向上，最后再把整个分身全部吞入嘴里。   
强烈的快感使警车的身体不住地颤抖，爵士这时也用嘴在警车的分身上大进大出，每次都把它整个的吞进口中，使前端顶到自己的喉咙；吐出来的时候，舌头上粘上的粘液在舌头和分身之间形成一条透明的长线。爵士抬起头来看着全身紧张的警车，警车的头向后仰着，显然已经被爵士的刺激撩拨的不能自己。  
爵士探起身体，热烈地吻着警车，警车也搂住他的脖子，开始疯狂地回应，并且翻身使劲，把爵士压在了身下，还脱掉了自己身上最后一件衣服。警车觉得自己已经不能再忍了，他抬起爵士的双腿，把已经昂首挺立的分身送了进去。  
爵士忍不住皱眉叫了一声。  
“怎么了？”警车有点摸不着头脑。  
“你没润滑就进来，太紧……”爵士憋着自己说。  
“那……”警车完全没想好该怎么解决。  
爵士伸手在旁边柜子上拿了一管护手霜，递给警车。警车十分不舍地把自己的分身抽出来，涂上护手霜做润滑，又在手指上也涂了一些，先伸进去扩张一下。爵士慢慢放松自己，配合着警车的手指平稳呼吸。看到警车紧张的样子，爵士忍不住笑了起来。“好了，进来吧，我都等不及要把你吃掉了，我的警官先生。”  
最后这几个字的称呼几乎扑灭了警车残存的一点理智，他抽出手指，把涂着护手霜的分身送进爵士的身体。突然的异物入侵让爵士忍不住弓起了腰，痛得屈起双腿，但这却让警车取得更佳的姿势插入。警车的分身已经完全没入爵士的身体，爵士渐渐觉得一波一波的快感如怒海狂涛般涌来，他向上收紧自己的肌肉，警车觉得自己的分身被牢牢地吸住，吸引着他向更深的地方进攻。  
警车的汗水滴在爵士的身上，他用手指抹了一下，暧昧地放进自己嘴里吮吸，警车再也忍不住，疯狂地抽插起来，终于低低地吼叫了一声，浑身战栗着把他积攒多时的液体喷射在爵士的身体里。  
警车倒在爵士的身体上，喘着粗气，心脏跳得特别厉害。爵士用双腿环绕住他的腰身，轻轻的摸着他强健的后背，爱抚着他，用同样强烈的喘息回应他刚才的肆虐。

“要不要去洗一下？”警车搂住怀里的爵士。  
“休息一下。”爵士喘着粗气。警车明显没有一点经验，刚才的引导实在让他累坏了。  
“好吧。”警车体贴地把爵士的头揽在自己胸口，让爵士可以更舒服一点。然后他听到爵士笑了起来。“笑什么？”  
“你真的一点经验也没有。我还以为你至少跟你的未婚妻做过呢。”  
警车脸一沉。“艾瑞尔曾经在办公室暗示过我，但是我没激起兴趣。”  
爵士把下巴趴在警车胸口，抬眼看着他。“那看来你是对我的身体更有兴趣咯~怎么样，我刚才表现的不错吧？”  
警车想起声波的话。“我怎么能跟你这个有男朋友的人比？”  
“谁说我有男朋友？”爵士掐了警车一下。  
“不是声波说的吗？”  
“你是说这张照片？”爵士拿出手机翻了几下，递给警车。  
警车差点鼻血喷涌而出。  
照片里的爵士全身除了一条内裤之外一丝不挂，躺在床上，细碎的头发乱乱的，但是却挡不住那双迷茫的眼睛，看起来诱人极了。而且，爵士的一只手在摸自己，另一只手拿了一个TT，咬在唇边，双唇微张，似乎要说话。  
“这照片是怎么回事？”  
“这是战戟拍的。在我们初中毕业晚会那天，我喝醉了，回来被战戟给整了，他还把这照片发到了他的INS上，被声波看到了，才误会我有男朋友。真是的，我的清白都被他给毁了。”  
“那战戟拍完照片就没干点别的？”警车一脸不可思议。  
“拜托，战戟那时候是有女朋友的好吗？那TT也是他的！”爵士黑线。“再说我和他从小一起长大，该看的不该看的都看过了。”  
“呃……”  
“所以警车，”爵士凑近警车的眼睛，慢慢地说。“我也是第一次，你是我第一个男人。”  
这个样子的爵士简直色气满满，警车觉得自己的分身又一次开始充血了。他吻住爵士，再次翻身压住他。  
然而这时他的手机响了。警车不情愿地放开爵士，看了看名字，是路障。  
爵士用手撑着头，玩味地看着警车接通电话。  
“Sir，你去哪儿了？我们在警局到处找不到你！”那头路障似乎很着急。  
“我在外面，有事。”警车看了爵士一眼，示意他不要说话。爵士听话地点点头。  
“斯坦利死了，死于枪击。”  
“什么？马上去医院！”  
“不用去医院了，是狙击枪。射程大概1200米外，推测是M21。”路障停了一下，一字一顿地说，“一枪爆头。”


	13. Chapter 13

13

“Sir，我觉得威震天总警司说的有道理，我们该问一下爵士。他现在的嫌疑可是越来越大了。”从会议室出来，横炮对警车提出自己的想法。  
“不用问他了。”警车否定了横炮的话。路障看了警车一眼。  
“为什么？”横炮有点奇怪。  
为什么？我怎么说？说他当时正在和我滚床单，所以我就是他的不在场证明？警车当然说不出来。  
“他当时和我在一起，没有作案时间。”警车斟酌着用词。  
“当时是上班时间，你又没在办公室，你们去哪儿了？”横炮接着问，然后他被路障戳了一下。  
横炮不明所以地看向路障，路障对他做了个“打住”的手势。好吧，鉴于两人搭档已久，路障一个眼神他就知道什么意思，所以横炮虽然心里还有疑惑，但是也还是知趣地闭上了嘴。  
“横炮，按照方向和射程，查一下那里的几栋高层建筑。”警车在地图上画出几个目标。  
“Yes, sir。”

“棒棒糖？为什么让我去买？”铁皮对于电话那头的战戟提出的要求感到莫名其妙。  
“小少爷准备去医院看声波，那是给大黄蜂带的。”  
“那你怎么不去买？”铁皮觉得自己和棒棒糖就是两个世界的存在。  
“你不是正在奥比尔大街吗？那正好有一家Sky’s candies的旗舰店。要那种十只装的星空的。”  
“好吧，我去看看。”铁皮抬头，正好就在不远处。“真尴尬，你什么时候见我这个岁数的人去过糖果店？”  
“拜托啦皮叔，亲爱的皮叔……爸爸，亲爸爸……”电话那头的战戟嬉皮笑脸。  
“滚，我才没有你这样的儿子……”  
铁皮挂断电话走进糖果店里，满眼都是粉色甜蜜泡泡，几乎要把他晃晕了。他略带别扭地绕过周围的嘻嘻哈哈的小孩子，绕过甜蜜喂食的小情侣，在柜台里仔细寻找。  
“十只装的星空的……找到了，这里。嗯，300美元，一盒10只。”铁皮拉开柜门准备取出去结账，但是旁边也伸来一只手抓住了这盒糖。铁皮抬头看，一个熟人。  
“救护车？”  
救护车点点头，看到铁皮已经拿起这盒，就转手去拿了另一盒糖。  
“你也喜欢吃糖？”救护车一边拿一边问铁皮。  
铁皮的头摇的像拨浪鼓一样。“给别人买的。”  
“别人？”救护车好奇地看着他。  
“我家小主人。”  
“哦对了，你是个管家。”救护车依然对这个词感觉好笑。  
有什么好笑的。铁皮皱眉，也拿起来一盒糖，准备去结账。  
收银小姐礼貌地问：“请问您是我们的会员吗？”  
铁皮当然不是，但是排在后面的救护车好像来了兴趣。“我是，今天有会员优惠吗？”  
“今天是会员活动日，买两盒可以优惠30美元，还赠送一个玩偶。”  
铁皮对此一点兴趣也没有。“我只买一盒，麻烦快一点，谢谢。”  
“有优惠啊，还有赠送！我们俩的一起结账！”救护车说着把自己的那盒糖也推了过来。  
铁皮看了看救护车，把黑卡递了过去。

铁皮抱着那个硕大的长得稀奇古怪的玩偶，跟着救护车一起走了出去。  
“我把钱给你。”救护车拿出钱包，准备找零钱。  
“不用了。”铁皮腾出一只手摆了摆。“一点小钱，不要紧。”  
救护车好像被噎到了一样。“一点小钱？我可是欠你285美元。”  
“无所谓。”铁皮的确不在乎这个。  
救护车又想起刚才铁皮拿的黑卡，那可是运通百夫长黑卡。“原来你是个土豪。”  
“土豪不土豪不知道，不过的确从没考虑过钱的事。”铁皮老实承认。  
救护车再次被噎到。他半开玩笑地说：“土豪我们交个朋友吧。”  
“我们不是已经是朋友了吗？”  
“说到这个，你家主人的朋友醒了吗？”  
“还在昏迷中。不过真的谢谢你那天提供的信息。哦对了，你等我一下。”铁皮忽然把玩偶塞到救护车手里，转身跑回糖果店里。  
救护车一脸蒙圈。  
没过一会儿铁皮又跑了回来，手里拿着两盒糖和另一个硕大的玩偶。“谢礼。”  
“我从来不知道我那一句话居然值600美元。”救护车又被噎到。  
铁皮帮救护车抱起两个玩偶，硕大的毛绒脑袋挡的他几乎看不到路。  
“今晚我请你吃饭吧。”救护车虽然喜欢吃糖，但是被别人送了900美元的糖也实在觉得过意不去。  
“这里的星级酒店我都去过，没什么有特色值得再去的。”铁皮想了想，很认真地回答。  
救护车被噎的说不出话来。这就是传说中的“感情回路被焊死了”？不过本着礼尚往来还是请他吃饭的想法，救护车又提出一个建议。“不然去我家吧，我亲自下厨。”

“这么晚了，铁皮怎么还不回来？”爵士靠在沙发上闭目养神，用脚踢了踢旁边的战戟。“问问他给大黄蜂的棒棒糖买了没？”  
战戟正握着游戏手柄跟着屏幕上的汽车左右闪躲自己的身体。“爵士别动我，就快通关了！”  
爵士睁开眼睛，趴到战戟肩膀上，慢悠悠地说：“游戏好玩还是我好玩？”  
战戟浑身一哆嗦。以前被爵士整过的记忆历历在目。“少爷我错了，我这就去给皮叔打电话！”  
屏幕上的汽车bang的一声撞到了山体，game over。  
爵士笑笑：“我的记录可不能被你打破了。”  
战戟放下电话说：“皮叔说他在和朋友吃饭，棒棒糖已经买了。”  
“朋友？我怎么不知道他在西市还有朋友？”爵士疑惑地问。  
“这有什么稀奇的？毕竟皮叔以前也在这里待过很长时间。不过少爷，为什么不今晚去看声波，要等到明天啊？”  
爵士不动声色地揉了一下自己的腰。“早上看病人是礼节。”

然而当战戟和爵士早上准备出门去医院的时候也没看到铁皮回来。爵士觉得奇怪，战戟则一脸“皮叔也是人啊也有各种需求啊”的表情，拉着爵士走了。他们俩得再去重买一盒棒棒糖。  
奥比尔大街上除了Sky’s candies之外，还有很多高端奢侈品店，因为它周围就是这个城市的上流人士居住区。警车和路障也住在这一区域。昨天路障的车出了点小问题，所以今天他又搭警车的顺风车去警局。早上有点拥堵，警车开着车慢慢地在路上行进。路障忽然看到爵士在路边走着。“爵士！”  
不过离得太远，爵士没听到他，也没注意到警车，和战戟边走边聊。  
警车也看到了，他第一次见到战戟。上次只是见了照片，和照片一样，看起来战戟也是个充满活力的年轻人，他的右手搭在爵士的肩上，一边眉飞色舞地说，一边左手还打着手势。爵士则被他逗的哈哈大笑。  
警车准备开过去和爵士打个招呼，或许，还可以看看他要去哪，顺路送他一下，不过战戟就免了，而且最好是把路障也扔下去。  
车越来越近，警车已经能听到爵士和战戟的对话了，能听得出来他们要去医院看声波。警车莫名觉得有点吃醋。他摇下车窗准备跟爵士打招呼，然而忽然停住了。  
旁边的店铺里突然钻出一只白色的小猫，以迅疾的速度冲过爵士和战戟，还有周围几个人，钻到了旁边的角落里。一位女士被吓了一跳，尖叫了起来，一个路过的小孩子差点吓的跳到马路上，连那个看起来高大的男人都明显是吓到了。爵士也是，突如其来的小猫让他往后退了一步，表情也有一瞬间的凝滞。不过他很快就恢复了正常，接着和战戟说话。  
让警车停住的不是这些人。  
而是战戟。  
在那只闯祸的小猫蹿出来的时候，所有近距离的人都被吓到了，虽然他们很快就恢复了正常的神情继续赶路，但是这是正常的反应。  
而战戟没有。  
他就像没看到那只小猫一样，站在原地等待着吓到后退一步的爵士重新迈了一步上来，再接着和爵士一起走。依旧是右手搭肩，左手打手势。  
这样镇静到不同于常人本能的人，只有经过训练才能做到。而警车在警校里见过这种训练——狙击手训练。  
警车曾经亲眼见过一只老鼠从狙击手的眼前跑过，而那个人丝毫没受影响，仍然一动不动，眼睛始终没有离开用来观察远方情况的狙击步枪瞄准镜。警车知道，作为一个狙击手，在野外执行潜伏任务时，经常会遇到这样的情况，所以他们已经习惯了。而好的狙击手，都是右手上膛，左手拉枪栓射击，尤其是对于M21。  
警车迅速摇起车窗，加大油门向警局开去。  
“Sir，怎么了？”路障对于警车的反应有点奇怪。  
“路障，到了警局立刻跟英国的部门联系，把战戟的资料给我调一份出来。”

警车在办公室里焦急地等待着路障的回复。他从来没像这样过，第一次为一个人焦虑万分，第一次迫切地希望自己是错的。  
办公桌上的内线电话响起。警车几乎是第一反应就接了起来。“路障，怎么样？”  
“什么怎么样？我是救护车。”那头传来法医的声音。  
“哦，救护车，怎么了？”警车平稳了一下自己的情绪。  
“我丢失的那把手术刀，找到了。”  
“杀害维格纳的那把？”  
“是的。”  
“在谁手里？”  
“我新认识的一个……朋友。铁皮。”  
警车翻开手里的资料，铁皮，是爵士的管家。  
路障敲门进来。“Sri，你要的战戟的资料。”  
警车接过来，但是却觉得心脏跳动的厉害。“战戟，年龄22岁，从小父母在事故中双亡，在孤儿院长到7岁，被人收养，收养人铁皮。17岁加入英国皇家特种侦查团，19岁成为狙击手。17岁-20岁的各项测评都合格，但是21岁时因为心理测评不合格，从侦查团退出。半年前出关记录显示去向为美国西里欧斯市。”  
不对，爵士说他在孤儿院待过，后来被战戟的家庭收养。但是现在看来，爵士撒了谎。  
警车沉思良久，仿佛下了人生中最艰难的一个决定。“路障，跟我去一趟声波住院的医院，带上配枪。”

爵士和战戟拿着给大黄蜂买的超高级棒棒糖来到病房，大黄蜂刚睡醒，眼神还有点疲劳，声波躺在病床上，依旧昏迷，房间里只有仪器运转的声音。看到爵士来，大黄蜂起身让他坐下，在看到棒棒糖的时候眼神里才有了一点神采。  
“他今天怎么样？医生来了吗？”  
大黄蜂点点头。“早上来看过了。医生说他在恢复中，情况还不错。”  
“辛苦你了孩子。”  
大黄蜂刚想说“这是我应该的”，忽然手机响了起来。“路障？”  
路障的声音似乎很小，还很着急。“你在医院吗？爵士在不在？”  
“在，爵士和战戟都来了。”  
“听着大黄蜂，我好不容易趁警车不注意才打这个电话，没时间说那么多了，你告诉爵士和战戟，警车正往医院去，让他们俩赶紧离开！”  
“什么意思？为什么要让爵士和战戟赶紧离开啊？”大黄蜂还没来得及再说什么，路障已经挂断了电话。  
医院大厅里有一阵急促的脚步声。  
爵士的脸色有那么一瞬间的惊讶，但是他很快就恢复了平静，看着声波拍了拍大黄蜂的肩膀说：“好好照顾他。”  
说完他对战戟做了个手势，战戟拉开窗户，轻巧地跳上窗台，攀到了隔壁的窗户上，跳到下层，爵士也来到窗边，向下一翻，就消失不见了。

警车啊警车，还是瞒不过你。这算是棋逢对手吗？不过，游戏越来越有意思了。  
在医院抓人？警车，你不知道吗？医院最不缺的，就是人。


	14. Chapter 14

14

当警车来到声波的病房时，爵士和战戟刚从窗户跳下去，大黄蜂手里拿着棒棒糖，还在惊讶中没回过神来。警车一瞬间就明白了，他从窗户向下看去，爵士刚跳到地上，对着他做了个敬礼的手势，微微一笑就迅速消失在人群中。  
警车转身从门口冲出去，路障对大黄蜂想说什么，但是还是紧跟着警车出去了。

爵士跳下来的时候就已经和战戟说了分头行动，他让战戟从正门离开，因为以警车的想法绝对会把大量的人员安排在后门和安全通道，正门的防守最松，他自己则向后门走去。到了那里发现，警车果然在后门安排了大量的警察，虽然是便衣，但是爵士一眼就看出来了。人多，还都有武器，爵士不准备在这里硬拼。他转身向中央大厅走去，尽量让自己看起来平稳一些。电梯？爵士看到了楼层分布图，心里有了主意。他拿出一副棕色的镜片戴好，又戴上棒球帽，乘上上行的电梯。  
上行和下行的电梯是交叉并排在一起的。警车正从下行的电梯那里向中央大厅奔去，他急匆匆的脚步在下行电梯上撞到了几个人，但是顾不上那些人的咒骂，他只想尽快找到爵士。在他乘坐下行电梯交汇到上行电梯的时候，他忽然感觉到那里有一丝目光在看他。  
是爵士。他虽然换了镜片还戴了帽子，但是警车还是一眼就认出了他。不高的个子，白皙的面孔，上翘的嘴角，略带嘲讽的笑容。警车下意识地伸手去抓对面电梯的爵士，然而只差那么一点点，手落空了。爵士在警车的注视下越升越高。  
警车从下行电梯上逆行而上，但是很快就被人群阻挡，他心一横，翻到旁边的上行电梯，一路跑上去，但是爵士已经不见了。  
站在二层大厅的警车看着周围来来往往的人群，所有的人都在急匆匆地奔忙着，医院永远都是这样。他凝神皱眉，仔细打量周围的各个方向。  
卫生间前的人影一晃，警车拔腿向那里跑去。男厕里的通风口开着，警车用对讲机喊了几句，但是附近的警员表示没看到有人从这里出去。警车略一思索，知道自己又被爵士给骗了，但是他也明白了爵士消失的地方。  
警车来到女卫生间前，掏出配枪，里面传来一阵女性尖叫。警车无奈只好说：“我是警察，在搜捕逃犯，其他人赶紧离开！”一听到有逃犯，正在补妆的姑娘们吓得东西都顾不上拿就纷纷逃了出去。警车一脚踹开一个隔间，没人，再踹开，还是没人。一路所有的隔间都是空的。不对，哪里不对，爵士应该是消失在了这里，怎么找不到他的藏身之处呢？警车猛地醒悟过来，爵士已经跑出去了，就在刚才，那些补妆的姑娘里面，有一个就是穿着女装的爵士！  
他飞快地跑出来，在大厅人来人往中寻找刚才印象中的人。不远处传来一声枪击，警车下意识地握住配枪，然而枪声已经在人群中引起了极大的骚动，人们疯狂地从警车身边跑过，跑向电梯，跑向大门外，警车被人群冲撞地几乎站立不稳。他想向空中鸣枪来平稳秩序，但是，手却是空的。  
配枪不见了。  
至此，警车已经明白，至少今天的游戏，他失败了。  
身后不远处，一个穿着蓝色连衣裙，有着一头飘逸长发的“姑娘”望着警车，捏了捏自己的挎包，嘴角浮起一抹微笑。

战戟在正门那里的出逃并不太顺利。正门虽然人少，但是对每个来往的人都盘查，正在战戟犹豫要不要硬闯的时候，忽然听到楼上有枪击声，大量的人群从二楼奔涌而来，门口的便衣被挤到了一边去，战戟随着人群也溜了出来。  
爵士来到和战戟的汇合地点，那是他们在英国参加童子军的时候就约定好的。无论在什么地方，汇合地点都在正门4点钟方向500-800米左右。战戟刚平复了一下心情，忽然看到一位穿着蓝色连衣裙的长发姑娘走了过来，他愣住了。  
“姑娘”背着挎包袅袅婷婷地走来，妩媚地一笑。“是我。”  
好吧，这声音听着着实是个男声。战戟看了看爵士的打扮，忍不住哈哈大笑起来，然后被爵士赏了一个脑瓜崩。  
战戟好不容易才止住笑。“我还是第一次见你穿裙子，爵士。别说，还挺好看。你要是个姑娘，我在英国早把你拿下了。”  
爵士翻了个白眼。“以你的实力我想没问题，浑身长满了生*器的家伙。——给皮叔打个电话，让他先躲起来。”  
战戟拿出电话。“皮叔，你在哪儿？”

铁皮在救护车的房间里醒过来。昨晚的记忆其实不太清楚了，他记得来到救护车家，一起吃了晚饭，救护车还特意拿出了一瓶红酒，一边喝一边聊天，其实主要还是救护车在说自己的事，说工作，说警局的同事。最后，好像自然而然地，就喝的有点醉，再然后，好像就抱在一起了。一想到这儿，铁皮就觉得自己好像晚节不保了一样。在闪影英国的家里工作多年，抚养爵士和战戟，他的生命都奉献给了那两个从7岁就跟着他的孩子身上，对于自己的感情生活，铁皮从来没考虑过。但是，就这么突如其来的被打乱了。  
他接起电话，一边穿上衣服，一边收拾自己的东西。救护车没在，大概是去警局了，看来只能不告而别了。“战戟，我在救护车家。不许多问，我准备出来了……天啊，糟糕了！”铁皮发现他包里的那把手术刀不见了。那是他在圣多丽斯大街那次，偶然看到一个小偷随手扔在一边的东西，大概是觉得不值钱，但是那手术刀小巧锋利，便于携带，铁皮觉得它正合适爵士接下来的行动，就留下给了爵士。现在那把手术刀，那把能证明爵士杀了维格纳的手术刀，不见了。  
“我的手术刀前几天丢了。该死的，我刚换了一个上好的刀片。要是让我知道是谁干的，我非把他大卸八块不可！”  
救护车昨晚喝醉的话又回响在铁皮耳朵里，他一瞬间头脑清醒了。  
“战戟，我们可能被发现了！”  
让铁皮意外的是战戟的反应。“没错啊皮叔，我就想跟你说这个。我和爵士已经被警车发现了，他刚跑到医院想抓我们俩，我们逃出来了。爵士让我告诉你，先找地方躲起来。”  
铁皮发动起自己的汽车。“你们两个准备去哪儿？”  
战戟说：“我的秘密庄园。皮叔你要不要一起过来？”  
铁皮握着方向盘，一边仔细观察周围的情况。“我们三个人一起目标太大，容易被发现，我还是另找个地方吧。我先往郊区走。”  
“也是。等你安顿下来记得给我说一声，酒店反正是回不去了。”  
“好的……哦不！糟糕！该死的！这是怎么回事？”铁皮的声音忽然惊慌起来。  
战戟从来没听铁皮惊慌过。“怎么了皮叔？”  
“我的刹车！我停不下来了！糟糕！”  
“怎么会这样？你现在在哪儿？”  
“我现在已经到了西北郊外了，路边人比较少，前面有山路。”  
“皮叔你别慌，如果刹车还不管用，就干脆去撞树吧，车就扔了，人没事就行。”  
“好的，我找个合适的地方……啊！”  
电话那头传来一声猛烈的撞击声。  
“皮叔？”  
又是一声撞击。又是一声。铁皮的电话断了线。  
这个声音，爵士再熟悉不过。和那晚袭击他和声波的手段一模一样。

爵士和战戟赶到的时候，只看到山路悬崖那里有一长串车辆痕迹，不是刹车痕迹。铁皮当时肯定是不停地踩刹车，但是一点刹车痕迹都没有，只能说明一个可能，铁皮车上的刹车被人动了手脚。爵士的眉头越皱越紧，战戟也第一次感到了害怕。这种害怕不是恐惧，而是害怕铁皮的安危，他甚至有种感觉，自己会失去这个从小养大他的亲人。铁皮的GMC越野车后面，有一长串其他车型的刹车痕迹。爵士仔细看了看那些刹车痕迹，大脑飞速运转。  
战戟看了看悬崖下面。“爵士，我下去看看情况，你在这里等我。”  
“我和你一起下去。”  
“不行，下面可能很危险，我不能让你去。”战戟急忙拦住爵士。  
“战戟，我和你都是从小就跟着铁皮，我对老头子没什么印象，但是铁皮就像是我的父亲一样。这种感觉，我并不比你少。所以战戟，就算我求你，让我一起下去，我必须要找到他，亲眼看到他安然无恙。”  
战戟没办法，他从来就劝不了爵士，只能答应带着他一起下去。  
但是，悬崖下面并没有铁皮，只有那辆熟悉的GMC，已经变成了一堆废铁，在熊熊燃烧着。

爵士还是第一次来到战戟在西市的秘密庄园。让他惊讶的是，他本以为会在偏僻的乡下之类的地方，可是却是在闹市区的一栋高级公寓里。用战戟的话来说就是，大隐隐于市。  
爵士沉默着坐在沙发上。  
战戟和爵士的情绪一样低沉，从那样的悬崖上掉下去，铁皮生还的机会本就几乎为零，再加上汽车发生了爆炸，他知道，他的皮叔，再也回不来了。  
他小的时候经常抱怨，因为不管是他犯错还是爵士犯错，挨打的总是他。明明就是一样的年纪，一样的孩子，他就只能在爵士吃饭的时候陪在一边，陪吃陪睡陪玩，随叫随到，还要毕恭毕敬地叫他少爷。几岁大的孩子，心里很是不理解。看到学校有小团体欺负爵士他也懒得管。直到有一次，他亲眼看到自己的女朋友把爵士叫到天台上，几下就蹭到爵士身上，上下摸索探求。战戟几乎要捏碎自己的关节，他发誓要把爵士打个半死，管他什么少爷不少爷，管他什么皮叔不皮叔。可是爵士的反应出人意料。他看到爵士捏住女孩的下巴，女孩已经闭起眼睛等待爵士的下一步动作了，然而，她等到的是一耳光。女孩愣住了，战戟也愣住了。  
“你……你身为一个男人，竟然打女人？”  
“抱歉了，打你的时候，我可从来没把自己当男人看。”  
爵士接下来的动作就更流畅了。他连着甩了女孩三个耳光，随后利落地转身离开。  
躲在阴影处的战戟几乎吃惊地合不上嘴巴。  
铁皮告诉他：“我为老爷工作了这么多年，唯一的心愿就是小少爷能平安长大。不要去掺和美国家族的那些事，就专心地拉小提琴就好了。这也是老爷的心愿。还有你，战戟，我希望你也能平平安安地，不要像我当年一样。”  
可惜了皮叔，你的这个心愿，早已不可能了。爵士牵扯进了美国的事，我也牵扯进来了。我们两个，谁都逃不掉的。皮叔，我注定要走你当年的路，但是至少，我会保护爵士，我以你给我的第二次生命起誓。

爵士起身倒了一杯咖啡给战戟。“从现在开始，我们两个人要轮流守夜。今天我休息，你先守夜。”  
战戟看着手里的咖啡。  
“放心，不是上次的那个苦咖啡。”  
战戟端起杯子一口气全喝掉。“爵士，你去休息吧，有事我会叫你的。——诶？我怎么有点头晕？爵士，你是不是在我杯子里……放了……什么……”  
战戟扑通一声栽倒在沙发上。  
爵士小心地把他的睡姿扶正，拉开门走了出去。  
那道刹车痕迹，爵士认得。  
那是警车的汽车。


	15. Chapter 15

15

警局每天都有很多人进进出出，所以此时，丝毫没有人怀疑这个穿着风衣的人来干什么。爵士的皮靴踏在干净光亮的大理石地面上，发出叩叩的响声，就像一首G小调的舞曲。前台的接待警员礼貌地站起身，询问爵士有什么事。  
爵士看了她一眼，从风衣里掏出一样东西。接待警员还没反应过来，只听“砰”的一声，她面前的电脑被打出一个大洞，而爵士手里的枪还在冒着青烟。她旁边的警员尖叫一声，蹲在地上抱着头瑟瑟发抖。

大黄蜂对于今天早上发生的事感到一头雾水。他实在不明白为什么警车忽然要抓爵士，在他心里，爵士是声波的朋友，所以爵士绝对不是个坏人。他有一肚子的疑问要问路障，当上午声波的家人来医院让他回去休息的时候，他就马不停蹄地跑到了警局去找路障，他要问个清楚。  
路障正在警车的办公室开会，对于爵士的逃脱警车似乎憋着一肚子气，连自己也说不清到底为什么气。他在办公室把桌子都掀了，路障和横炮面面相觑。过了良久，路障才出来，让大黄蜂来到他办公室。  
“到底怎么回事？为什么你们要抓爵士？”大黄蜂上来就问。  
“事情很复杂，我也不确定。爵士很可能是几桩杀人案的嫌疑人。”  
“不会的！爵士只是个小提琴家，他怎么会跟杀人案扯上关系！”大黄蜂压根就不信。  
“我也不愿意相信，但是，警车掌握了一些证据。”  
“我不管，只要我没有亲眼看到，我就不相信！”  
路障看着孩子气的大黄蜂。“好了，别想这些了。你连着在医院照顾声波，我送你回家休息吧。”  
路障和大黄蜂刚出了电梯来到一楼大厅，就听到一声枪响。路障条件反射地拔出配枪，一把把大黄蜂拉到自己身后。  
然后，他看到了，爵士正用枪指着接待的警员，桌子上的电脑已经被打穿。  
大黄蜂也看到了，而且他明显是吓到了。“爵士，你在干吗？”  
爵士侧头看到了他们。  
在路障还没反应过来的时候，大黄蜂已经被爵士一把拉到了身边。路障拔枪对准爵士，但是爵士的速度更快。他左手掐住大黄蜂的脖子，右手的枪已经抵到了大黄蜂的太阳穴。  
“放开大黄蜂！爵士你到底想干什么！”路障的心都跳到了嗓子眼，握枪的手也在微微发抖。  
爵士在大黄蜂的右后方微微眯眼，手上的动作越发用力，大黄蜂被掐的几乎喘不过气来。  
“叫警车出来，立刻，马上。”爵士看着路障，一字一顿地说。  
“你放开大黄蜂！他跟这事没关系！我来当人质！”路障握枪的手心里满是汗。  
“我再说最后一遍，叫警车出来。”爵士把枪又往大黄蜂的太阳穴上抵了抵。  
“爵士……”大黄蜂的眼泪都流了出来。  
路障没办法，只好用内线呼叫警车。不到一分钟，警车就从电梯打开的门里走了出来。  
“爵士，放了大黄蜂。”警车的眼睛死死地盯着爵士，他认出爵士手上的枪正是他早上在医院里丢失的配枪。  
“给我准备一辆车。”爵士嘲讽地看着警车。“还有一个人质。”  
“大黄蜂跟这事没关系，你放了他，我跟你走。”警车示意路障疏散大厅里的人群。很快，这里就只剩下爵士、警车、路障和大黄蜂。  
一辆黑色的牧马人停在了门口。开车的警员下车，把钥匙扔到爵士脚下。警车向汽车走去，路过爵士身边的时候他说：“爵士，我多希望不是你。”  
爵士略一歪头，冲警车礼貌地一笑。“我也多希望不是你。”  
路障紧张地看着爵士和他手里的枪，大黄蜂已经吓坏了，脸上都是泪。  
“好了孩子，非常抱歉吓到你了。没事了宝贝，回你该回的那个怀抱里去吧，我要去找我的警官先生了。”爵士把大黄蜂向前一推，路障急忙把大黄蜂搂在怀里安抚他。  
警车听到爵士最后的那句称呼“我的警官先生”，忽然有一瞬间的失神。他上次这么温柔地称呼自己，是在酒店，爵士躺在自己身下，笑着说：“好了，进来吧，我都等不及要把你吃掉了，我的警官先生。”警车甚至还清楚地记得刚刚进入爵士身体的时候，爵士忍不住弓起了腰，痛得屈起双腿，但这却让警车取得更佳的姿势插入。当他的分身完全没入爵士的身体时，爵士向上收紧自己的肌肉，他觉得自己的分身被牢牢地吸住，吸引着他向更深的地方进攻。他也清晰地接的自己的汗水滴在爵士的身上，爵士用手指抹了一下，暧昧地放进自己嘴里吮吸，他再也忍不住，疯狂地抽插起来，终于低低地吼叫了一声，浑身战栗着把他积攒多时的液体喷射在爵士的身体里。他想起自己抱着爵士的身体，喘着粗气，心脏跳得特别厉害。爵士用双腿环绕住他的腰身，轻轻的摸着他强健的后背，爱抚着他，用同样强烈的喘息回应他刚才的肆虐。  
爵士，到底哪个才是你？  
但是警车没来得及说出口，他眼前忽然一黑。爵士推开了大黄蜂之后，一个手刀砸到警车的脖子上，警车感觉脖颈一阵剧痛，就晕了过去。  
牧马人的油门发出一阵嘶吼，迅速消失在路口拐弯处。

警车被一阵剧痛给弄醒了。他睁开眼睛，发现自己的手被铐在副驾的把手上，丝毫动弹不得。是了，本来戴着手铐是准备追捕爵士的，结果却被爵士用在了自己身上，真是讽刺。警车看向旁边。  
但是爵士没在车里。  
警车用脚踹开车门，响动很大。爵士从车外面走了过来，满脸笑容地看着他。  
“我的警官先生，自己的手铐感觉怎么样？”爵士的手指上转着那把小小的钥匙。  
警车平复了一下心情。路障应该很快就会通过GPS定位到自己，所以现在要做的就是稳住爵士，拖延时间。  
“我真的不希望是你。”  
“那又怎么样？反正我已经做了。”爵士仰起头俯视警车，虽然是带着笑意，可是警车却分明感觉他很生气。  
“为什么要这样？为你父亲报仇吗？”除了这个警车也实在想不出其他的理由。  
“看过《一桶白葡萄酒》吗？”爵士没有回答警车的问题。  
警车想起来在第一个被害者杰洛斯的家里见到过这本书，他也略略读了一下。  
“还记得蒙特里瑟的家训吗？”爵士伸手挑起警车的下巴，手上微微用力。“凡伤我者，必遭惩罚。”  
我来，为复仇。不只为我的父亲，还为了那些被他和MET公司祸害过的人。毒品（杰洛斯），人口贩卖（维格纳），军火走私（斯坦利和乔），他们做过的事，都会付出代价。而你，警车，你要为了害死铁皮，付出你的生命。

路障觉得大黄蜂回来了他更不知所措了。因为大黄蜂哭的稀里哗啦抽抽噎噎梨花带雨一把鼻涕一把泪，根本止不住。路障用了浑身解数也哄不好，觉得自己都快哭了。他只能把大黄蜂搂在自己胸口，双手环抱住他，轻轻抚摸他的耳垂。这一招果然管用，大黄蜂慢慢地平静下来了。原来大黄蜂喜欢别人摸耳垂，路障心里暗暗地想着。  
横炮和飞毛腿进来的时候看到的就是这么一副暧昧的画面。横炮咳了咳，路障急忙收手坐好，大黄蜂差点从他身上掉下来。飞毛腿反应奇快，一手就抱住了大黄蜂。“这么可爱的男孩，还是学生吧？路障你不要给我了啊！”  
路障：“谁说我不要！大黄蜂是我的！把你的手给我拿开！”  
飞毛腿：“炮仔，路障他好凶！”  
横炮：“毛毛别怕，我保护你！”  
路障：“你们俩来干吗？”  
飞毛腿：“找到警车的GPS定位了。在离这里11点钟方向49公里外的一处墓地。”  
路障：“墓地？爵士带警车去那儿干什么？”

“爵士，我不知道这中间有什么误会。我为铁皮的死感到很抱歉，但是那真的不是我做的。”警车已经看到了车旁边是铁皮的墓碑，他也听爵士说了铁皮遇害的事。现在他被爵士压倒在了副驾上，完全没有任何优势，他也不知道自己身处的这座墓地到底离市区有多远，路障他们还有多久才能赶来。  
“是吗？杰洛斯和维格纳死的时候也是这么说的，他们对那些被他们害死的人感到很抱歉，说他们是无辜的。哼，无辜不无辜，我说了算。”爵士伸手点了点警车的胸口，露出一个色气满满的笑容，扣动扳机。“真可惜，你的身体我还是挺喜欢的，毕竟你是我第一个男人。但是，它很快就要变成一具尸体了。”  
警车心里一动，喊道：“今天早上我一直在医院调查现场，你可以去医院看监控！那个时间我不可能把铁皮撞下悬崖的！”  
爵士的手停了一下，随后又抚上警车的双唇。“监控这种东西，我都可以改，你说我怎么能相信你呢，我亲爱的警官先生？”  
警车对这个称呼简直一点抵抗都没有，他甚至一听到爵士这样叫他就会不由自主地想起那天把爵士压在身下疯狂抽插的样子。  
警车瞬间的失神没躲过爵士的眼睛。爵士的脸色一沉，把枪顶到警车的眉心。“时间差不多了吧，路障他们也应该快来了，我觉得我们该结束了，警车。”  
“爵士，你听我说，你知道袭击铁皮和袭击声波的是同一个人，而我完全没有袭击声波的动机！如果你在这里杀了我，只能让真正的凶手逍遥法外，甚至还会再伤害你身边的人！”  
爵士愣了。他的确没想到这些，在知道铁皮死了之后他真的崩溃了。他3岁以后就没再见过自己的父亲，一直都是铁皮在身边照顾他，在他心里，早已把铁皮当成父亲一样的家人。这个从小拉着他的手教他走路，在他睡觉前用深沉浑厚的嗓音给他讲故事，温柔地给他掖好被子说“晚安我的小少爷”，听到他第一次说出“铁皮”这个名字的时候激动到哭，在废墟里把他抱回家，给他买他喜欢的小提琴，不管他和战戟谁犯错都会毫不犹豫地揍战戟，在听到他拿了文学社的奖杯兴奋地把奖杯放进保险柜里珍藏，穿着笔挺的正装坐在第一排听他的独奏会，知道他考上音乐学院激动的一晚上睡不着觉，这样的铁皮，不是管家，不是佣人，是家人，谁也不能取代的家人。他从来没想过有一天铁皮会离开他的生活。爵士的崩溃从来不会体现在嚎啕大哭和疯狂上，他只会按照自己的想法去复仇。事实上他表面越是满不在乎嬉皮笑脸，他就越是憎恨眼前的仇敌。他本以为杀了警车就可以心里好受一些，但是残存的理智告诉他，警车说的是对的。如果凶手另有其人，那下一个被害的目标，就是战戟。还有依旧躺在医院昏迷不醒的声波。甚至还有可能是大黄蜂。  
一想到战戟，爵士觉得自己的呼吸都急促了起来。他坐到驾驶座，解开了警车的手铐，把警车踢了下去，发动了汽车。  
警车在后面喊他：“爵士，你去哪儿？”  
“滚！趁我还没改变主意！”爵士大吼一声，飞速地驾车离开。  
战戟，你不要有事，千万不要有事！！


	16. Chapter 16

16

爵士一路闯红灯飞奔回战戟家。算了算时间，正好是安眠药效该结束的时候了。打开门，战戟刚迷迷糊糊地醒过来。爵士扔掉枪，上来就紧紧地抱住他，勒的他几乎喘不过气来。爵士带着哭腔说：“战戟，你没事就好，你没事真是太好了！”  
战戟莫名其妙。  
“小少爷，下次可不许再给我下药了。我答应过皮叔，要保护你一辈子。我不能失信。”

——下次，我还是会抓你。  
——警官先生，你有证据吗？

“这是乔的海滨别墅的平面图。自从上次咱们用绑架案吓唬了他之后，他就一直在这里休养，几乎没出过门。”战戟打开图纸。  
“那我们只能在他家里动手了。”爵士用手撑着下巴思考。  
“那我们就必须制定一个计划。海滨别墅虽然外观上看和普通的别墅无异，但是内里却布置着非常复杂的防盗体系。”  
“哦？”爵士把头凑过去。  
“你看这里，”战戟指了指图中一个位置。“这里是大门，门口里外都是守卫的保镖，人数在20人左右，分为3班，每天换班时间不固定。这里是摄像头，360°无死角，墙上还架着来复枪，可以在1.3秒内开始全方位扫射。这里是警戒区，只要有人进入了红外线的扫描区的话，红外线就会感应到，这时候防盗报警系统就会自动运行，鸣笛声就会响起，整个房间会自动落锁，内部无法突破。乔有一个贴身保镖，24小时守护他，这个保镖是美国特种部队出身，而且绝对忠心于乔。”  
“战戟，你既然已经查的这么详细了，应该是制定好计划了吧？”爵士好整以暇地望着战戟。  
战戟点头。“当然，我必须要保证你的行动万无一失。”

之后的夜里，爵士和战戟的汽车停在距离乔的海滨别墅1公里的距离外。战戟检查把狙击枪用伪装包裹起来，看到爵士正在端详一把手枪。他认出那不是爵士以前惯用的枪，而是一把警用手枪。“这是谁的？”  
“警车的，我在医院顺的。”  
“怎么不用你的枪？”  
“为了栽赃嫁祸啊。”爵士笑笑。  
“爵士，等这次行动结束了，你跟我一起离开吧。”  
“去哪儿？”  
“回伦敦也好，去日本也好，巴西也好，我们以前去过那么多地方，哪儿都行。”  
“好，都听你的，战戟。”  
“还有，你得答应我，这是你最后一次用枪。”  
“行啊，等结束了，你让我干嘛我就干嘛，让我去哪儿就去哪儿，保证听话。”  
战戟忽然想起来一个电影定律。当一个人说“干完这票我就金盆洗手”的时候，他就离死不远了。  
真是个糟糕的念头。

乔的别墅有一圈摄像头，几乎连只苍蝇都飞不进去。但是战戟发现西北角有两个相邻的摄像头之间在转动的时候有一点夹角，大概正好可以让一个身材轻便的人闪进去而不被发现。  
爵士和战戟跳进院子里，观察了一下四周，确保他们没有引起太大的动静。战戟打开热感应仪，看了一下，两指向前，伸出食指中指无名指晃了晃，以掌心在脸颊虚晃两下，左手食指划出一个方框，然后曲起手肘覆盖上自己的脖颈。爵士明白战戟的意思，目标房间在前方6点钟方向，房间里有两名男性保镖，战戟建议从窗户处进入，要求爵士掩护。爵士小心推开窗户警戒四周，战戟跳入，装了消声器的武器不闻任何响动，不到3秒，战戟已经打开窗户，挥手让爵士跳进来。  
地上躺着两个保镖的尸体。  
战戟把密码器放在一个壁画旁边，按了几下，壁画后面的墙自动打开，原来是一个暗道。  
热感应仪显示一路上并没有太多的保镖，两人几乎不费什么力气就来到了乔的卧室前的小厅。战戟和爵士打开夜视镜，立刻就看到了密密麻麻的红外线。  
“他家红外线不要钱吧？”爵士开玩笑地说。  
战戟却丝毫感觉不到轻松。他心里一直有一种异样的感觉，这种感觉从他停车的时候就有了，他甚至能凭借自己丰富的潜伏经验闻到这里有警察的气息。但是他没有告诉爵士，他怕影响爵士的状态。听到爵士的玩笑，战戟做了个“嘘”的手势。  
似乎是被战戟的神态感染到了，爵士也收起了玩笑的表情。战戟举起手臂，弯曲手肘向两边做手刀动作，爵士明白战戟是要他跟着自己，他点点头，跟着战戟的脚步向前。  
战戟看着夜视镜里的红外线，小心地抬脚，再放下，身体跟着晃动，躲开那些随时会尖叫的红外线。他扭头看爵士，希望这小祖宗能跟着自己。  
爵士的确有好好跟着他。  
但是却一边躲红外线身体一边有节奏地扭动，好像在跳舞。  
战戟黑线。  
爵士丝毫没受影响，一边跟着战戟的脚步，一边打着响指。“战戟，我觉得这个很像泰坦尼克号的踢踏舞步，你看，咚哒哒起，咚哒哒起，咚哒哒……”  
“Be quiet, Jazzy！”战戟放慢一步捂住爵士的嘴。  
爵士被撞了一下身形一歪，战戟暗叫不好。爵士的身体灵活地原地转了个圈，然后脚上用力，翻过战戟头顶，稳稳地落在战戟前面。  
“要不要来模仿一下泰坦尼克里的经典镜头？”爵士张开双臂站在战戟前面。  
战戟哭笑不得。  
乔的房间就在眼前。战戟的热感应仪显示，里面有两个人，应该就是乔和他的贴身保镖了。战戟早已跟爵士商量好，保镖留给战戟解决，无论是武器还是近身格斗战戟都不逊色于人，爵士一枪结果乔，配合天衣无缝。  
应该。

房间里的确有两个人，一个是乔，另一个人爵士不认识，他猜测是乔的贴身保镖。  
乔看到爵士就大叫起来：“我就知道是你！我就知道一定是你！是你杀了斯坦利！”  
爵士轻蔑地看着他：“何止斯坦利，还有杰洛斯和维格纳。”  
“早知道当初就该在英国把你也一起杀了！”乔咬牙切齿地说。“维格纳给自己留了后患，现在我也要倒霉了！”  
“安静，乔。”旁边的黑衣男子开口了。他的声音仿佛有种魔力，激动到满脸通红的乔果然安静了下来。  
“这是谁？你新聘请的贴身保镖？我在公司可没见过他。”爵士看向乔。  
“你的确没在公司见过我。因为我不是乔的保镖。”黑衣男子举起枪。  
“不是乔的保镖？那你为什么会在这？”战戟看着他，心里有一种不好的预感。  
“你到底是谁？”爵士盯着他手里的枪。  
“一个对你感兴趣的人。”黑衣男子面带微笑。  
“好吧，无论你是谁，难道你认为我们手里的枪是摆设吗？”战戟的狙击枪已经瞄准了黑衣男子的眉心，红点一触即发。  
“你不会开枪的，爵士，除非，你想让他死。”黑衣男子打开了身后的屏幕。  
屏幕上是刚被路障送回家的大黄蜂，正在独自上楼梯。  
“这可是实时传送。”他又补充了一句。  
“你想干什么？”爵士少见的声音里带着怒意。  
“真是有意思，明明你前几天还用枪指着他的脑袋。”黑衣男子的语气一阵轻松。  
“你怎么知道？”  
黑衣男子耸耸肩。“该知道的我都知道。好了，现在我相信你应该能做出明智的选择了，爵士。放下枪，大黄蜂会平安地回到家，你的这位朋友我也不会为难，他会安静地离开。”  
“我凭什么相信你？”  
“因为我的目标只有你一个。”  
爵士的脑子里飞快地思考。如果现在动手，的确可以解决了乔，但是很显然大黄蜂没有路障的保护，已经被人盯上了。如果让战戟离开，他可以去保护大黄蜂，至少可以通知到路障，然后他一定会回来救自己。爵士在一瞬间做了决定。  
他把警车的配枪翻转过来，挂在自己手指上。  
“爵士！你不能相信他！”战戟急了。  
“放我朋友走，我就把枪扔了。”  
“可以。”黑衣男子立刻答应，对着一个通讯器吩咐了几句，门打开了，几个保镖进来，对战戟做了个请的手势。“戒备区的红外线已经消除，外面的保镖已经得到命令，可以放你走了。管好你的枪，狙击手，我不下你的枪，希望你也不要先开枪。”  
爵士对战戟使个了眼色，嘴唇微张。战戟在一瞬间就读懂了爵士。  
保护大黄蜂。通知路障。  
他点点头，向门口走去。  
看着战戟的背影，黑衣男子示意爵士把枪扔过来。爵士把枪扔到他脚下，黑衣男子微微一笑，冲着爵士扣动了扳机。

灯红酒绿，觥筹交错。满眼的客套虚伪。  
警车对于这样的场面一向不喜欢，但是最近威震天总警司似乎特别喜欢带他出席这样的场合。大概是因为他和艾瑞尔的订婚典礼快到了，威震天有意提拔他在仕途上更进一步，能多认识一些人。警车端着酒杯和别人碰了几下，十分怀念和路障横炮在办公室里写枯燥的报告的时光。好在他酒力还好，虽然喝了不少，但是头脑依然很清醒。警车开始想着找个什么借口好能离开。  
正好这时威震天的电话响了。他看了看说：“是艾瑞尔打来的。”  
警车趁机说自己有点醉酒，威震天也不多挽留，嘱咐他路上小心。看着威震天接起了电话，警车也终于能抽身溜了出来。  
路上的灯光反射着微微发白的光，街上很安静，没什么人。风吹起路边的树叶，沙沙作响，就像——  
就像第一次和爵士接吻的那个晚上。  
警车停下脚步，攥着手机的手心出了汗。他犹豫了很久，终于还是拨通了那个号码。  
“你好，我是爵士，我现在没法接电话，如果你有事请留言，我会在之后和你联系。”  
无法接通？警车想起自己还是第一次打不通爵士的电话。他已经习惯了每次拨通之后听到那边传来熟悉的声音。

“砰”的一声，是身体撞击到地板上的声音，鲜血迅速渗透出来，染红了爵士的双手和衣服。  
“战戟！”爵士抱起战戟，怀里的人腹部中弹，脸色苍白。  
“我说了……那些混蛋，不能信……”  
黑衣男子有一瞬间的错愕。他本来是按照命令要杀了爵士，可是冲爵士开枪的一刹那，战戟突然冲了过来，挡在了爵士的身前，子弹击中了他的腹部，战戟倒在了地上，血流满地。他急忙再次举起枪瞄准，但是爵士的速度更快，他已经一把抢过了战戟的狙击枪，抬枪瞄准。  
身后的保镖来不及拔枪，一个手刀劈在爵士的脖颈上。爵士眼前一黑，昏了过去。  
“怎么办？要不要把他们两个都扔下海？”手下问黑衣男子。  
黑衣男子想了想说：“先等一下，我打个电话。”

爵士醒来的时候发现自己动弹不了。他的手脚被呈大字型束缚在一张床的四个角，眼睛也被蒙了起来，嘴里也塞了一个口球。脖颈处传来的痛感还在持续，混蛋的刚才那一下还真狠。耳边传来有人说话的声音。是刚才的黑衣男子，和几个其他没听过的人的声音。  
“这个货色怎么样，还不错吧？”是黑衣男子的声音。  
“是不错，可是一下就要5万美元也太高了，我们又不是第一次交易了。”一个听起来很粗俗的声音。  
“我可以向你保证，绝对物超所值。”  
“那得先试试货才知道。”  
“当然，随便试。”  
爵士听到有人脚步声走近，随后他的头被扶了起来，有冰凉的触感划过他的脸。粗俗的声音再度响起。“看起来是挺细皮嫩肉的，这皮相应该能卖个价钱。”  
“他可是还没有经验，你们可以随便开发。”黑衣男子快速地说。  
爵士的心里忽然一动。他隐约觉得有什么东西在脑子里快速闪过，可是却抓不住。  
“正好前几天搞到几粒药，不如给他试试，据说效果奇好，再冷淡的处女也会变成荡妇。”粗俗的声音里带着猥琐的笑意。  
“那不是给女人用的吗？给男人也行？”另一个声音说。  
“试试就知道了。”  
有人拿掉了爵士嘴里的口球，随后有几粒药丸被喂进了他的嘴里。爵士拼命往外吐，可是一双粗糙的大手捏住他的鼻子，爵士被逼的只能张开嘴，一杯水迅速灌进他嘴里，药丸融化被吞下了。  
爵士听到一个满意的笑声。  
“好了，他就交给你们了，我的任务也完成了。”黑衣男子转身准备离去。  
“等等！”爵士终于摆脱了口球，大声地喊起来。“战戟呢？你们把他带到哪儿了？”  
“你说那个被打死的家伙？”黑衣男子凑近爵士的脸，虽然爵士看不到他，但是可以想到，那人的脸上充满了笑意。“他被扔下海了，现在大概已经喂鲨鱼了吧，你知道的，鲨鱼最喜欢血腥气。”  
脚步声走远了，门被关上了。爵士听到有几个男子凑近的声音。  
“药效应该差不多了吧？虽然平常都是玩女人，不过偶尔换换口味也不错，何况这小子看起来细皮嫩肉的，应该不比女人差，可能比女人还紧呢！”  
一阵淫笑声，越来越近。爵士拼命想躲开伸过来的手，可是手脚都被锁住，他根本无处可逃。  
不！放开我！


	17. Chapter 17

17

警车家住在西市的一处高档小区里，这里安保措施非常严格，除了住户之外其他人很难进来，所以当警车在自家门口看到一个浑身是血的身影时吓了一跳。不过多年警察的素质使他很快就镇定了下来。他扶起那个人，自己身上也染了一身血，看来那个人伤的非常严重。还好蓝霹雳今天去了同学家，警车把他扶进家里，让他躺在沙发上，才看清了那个人的脸。  
是战戟。  
警车心里顿时一惊。“是谁把你伤成这个样子？爵士呢？”  
战戟艰难地睁开眼，看到警车，忽然翻身从沙发上掉下来。警车急忙扶住他，战戟几乎用尽了力气拽着警车的领子：“快点去救……救爵士……在白沙海滩以北5公里，有一艘船……是地下贩卖人口的黑船……爵士被带走了……还有，让路障保护大黄蜂……”  
战戟拼尽了全力说完这几句话，就栽倒在地上，陷入昏迷。

爵士被蒙着眼睛，他感觉自己的身体有了变化，他知道那应该就是那些小小的药丸开始发挥作用了。他拼命地想要压抑自己的感觉，这种越来越热的体验不是什么好兆头。他或许可以抑制自己，却无法逃脱那些在他身上来回游移的手。很快，爵士的上衣就被撕了下来，滚烫的皮肤暴露在空气中的那一瞬间，他忍不住打了个寒颤。粗糙的手抚摸上他的胸口，肆意地挑逗胸前的突起，爵士想要抵挡，可是回应他的只有锁链的声音。  
“颜色挺粉嫩，看来真是没什么经验啊！”粗俗的声音说着，一边抓起爵士的手指，放进嘴里，一根一根地舔舐。爵士看不到，可是他能感觉得到，有人在抚摸着他的臀部，随后，裤子也被人扯了下来，有指尖在不轻不重地刮蹭着他大腿内侧的皮肤，有人在舔那里。  
真恶心。爵士忍不住想呕吐。但是他也没法忽略药物带来的越来越糟糕的影响。他的身体明显发烫，声音也渐渐变得细碎，这些变化都没逃过那帮家伙的眼睛。  
“看啊，这里已经开始有反应了。”粗俗的声音把手指伸到爵士最隐秘的地方，轻轻按了按，爵士浑身一哆嗦，发出了一声自己都没意识到的呻吟。  
“真的啊，已经湿了！”  
“这个果然对男人也管用！”  
周围的人七嘴八舌地兴奋起来。有一个人已经开始舔起了他的分身。  
“不要……混蛋，放开我……”爵士的拒绝变得支离破碎，听起来更添了几分诱惑。  
而这似乎对那帮家伙起到了更大的催情作用。更多的手开始在爵士的皮肤上滑动，他还听到有人说：“润滑液放哪儿去了？”  
救命！谁来救救我！  
脑子里第一个想到的人，竟然是警车。想到那天警车抱着他，低低地喊着他的名字，浑身汗水的样子，爵士觉得自己大概再也见不到警车了。  
门口传来一声轰然的响声，好像有什么东西坍塌了。随后伏在他身上的人起来了，接着是几声惨叫，周围又突然平静了下来。爵士努力想弄清楚到底发生了什么，可是他的眼睛被蒙着，什么也看不到。有枪声，就在旁边响起。爵士紧张地拉紧了手上的锁链。  
随后，锁链被砸开了。爵士的手脚恢复了自由，还没等他有什么动作，他的眼布被取了下来。  
警车正站在他眼前。  
意识到自己现在一丝不挂，爵士尴尬地想要拿起自己的衣服，但是却发现它们早已被刚才那帮人给撕碎了，警车一言不发地脱下自己的风衣，裹住爵士，抱起他往门口走去。  
爵士偷瞄了一眼地上，全是尸体，而且死状可怖。一个个被子弹打的血肉模糊缺胳膊少腿的，连样子都看不出来了，爵士暗暗吐舌头。

被警车抱出来之后，爵士忍不住打了个哆嗦。十月的海风实在是有些凉，何况，他现在浑身滚烫。爵士回头看了一眼这艘船：“你把所有人都解决了？”  
“不然呢？”警车抱着爵士跳下船，顺便给他把风衣裹紧了一些。  
“不留几个活口吗？没准还能审出点什么来呢？”  
“要是留活口我也得把他们的眼睛都挖出来，手脚和舌头都砍断。”  
“条子真可怕。”  
“我不能允许他们对你做了那样的事还完好无损地去蹲监狱。”  
“我的警官先生，你这是在嫉妒吗？”  
警车身体一怔。  
“差不多可以把我放下来了吧，还要一直抱着吗？”  
警车放下了爵士，给他把风衣又裹了一下。  
爵士一个踉跄。猛然接触到地面的触感让他发觉自己已经站不稳，几乎要摔倒在地。警车急忙扶住他：“我的车就在前面，能走过去吗？”  
爵士摇摇头，咬牙想推开警车，但是警车已经触到了他的皮肤。“怎么这么烫？”他把手放在爵士的额头，“你发烧了？”  
爵士喘着气说：“是啊，发烧了，烧的还不轻。”  
警车把爵士打横抱起。“我带你去看医生。”  
“不用了……”爵士抱住警车的脖子。“我就想要你。”  
警车还是头一次听见爵士这么赤裸裸的告白，他一时有点愣住了。爵士手上用力，把警车拉得离自己更近了一些，吻上了他的双唇。

警车把爵士放在后排座椅上，一手扯开裹着爵士的风衣，扣子一颗一颗滚落在地点上，发出沉闷喑哑的声音。  
爵士一丝不挂的身体毫无遮掩。  
警车将手贴在爵士紧致的肌肉上轻轻按压，手慢慢的移到了爵士的大腿上。爵士只觉得警车的手指好像带着无尽的热量，透过指尖都散发到了自己的腿上。他越发难耐地抬起腿，夹住警车的腰间，轻轻地蹭着，希望能让自己这炙热的感觉稍散去一些。警车伸手想扶住爵士的身体，爵士则抓起他的手指放进嘴里，从容不迫地舔了起来。  
“爵士，你……”警车被爵士的主动惊呆了。  
于是爵士很干脆地把警车推倒在座椅上，解开他制服的腰带，快速向下拽了几下，露出那已经开始抬头的分身，上下套弄起来。他跪坐在警车的大腿上，伏在他的耳边，轻轻地吹气。“你上次真让我着迷，让我再次被你征服吧！”  
警车其实也在压抑着自己，理智告诉他爵士现在的状态并不是该做这件事的时候，但是身体的感觉也实在难以忍耐。爵士解开警车制服里的领带，系在自己眼睛上，用手指轻轻划过自己的嘴唇。  
警车觉得自己的分身已经快要爆炸了。而爵士还在一下一下地套弄着它。就在他忍不住要把爵士压在身下的时候，爵士张开双腿，直直地坐了下去。  
“亲爱的，你喜欢吃我吗？”爵士轻轻地摇晃着自己的臀部，力度不大不小，恰到好处。既让警车觉得欲望一点一点被挑起，又不至于会太快就过载。  
他看不见警车的表情，不过他想，警车应该是在笑，浅浅的那种，象狼。  
爵士抽出嘴里的警车的手指，把那上面的唾液抹在自己的胸口，小腹和分身上，然后又蹭在警车的胸前，再加上他跨坐着上上下下的移动，简直暧昧到了极致。爵士趴在他的胸前，撕咬着挺立的突起，胸前的敏感被他揉弄得红肿不堪，疼痛中却又夹杂着丝丝快感；紧贴着自己的肌肤热得如同火团一般，刺激得警车的喘息愈喘愈烈。  
爵士拉着警车的手引导着他在自己身上移动，带过一个又一个圆圈，最后来到自己的欲望的中心，他也加快了臀部的运动，身体不停地吞吐着警车的分身。  
警车的手滑过爵士的腰侧，向他背后探去，抚上了那圆滑的翘臀。轻轻一捏，就能感受到爵士浑身一颤，腰猛的向下沉去。他用手一托，接着一根手指滑向紧闭的隐秘之处，开始轻轻揉弄，直至那里已全然放松下来，便慢慢地探了进去。  
一下子察觉到后面手指的探入，爵士不由自主地叫出声来。警车的手指打着旋儿探进柔软的内壁，在液体的滋润下不一会儿就全部没了进去，在深处慢慢搅动起来。虽然开始有着异物入侵的疼痛和不适，但是却慢慢的化为空虚和让爵士难以忍受的麻痒……口中带起了浅浅低吟。爵士的臀部甚至不自觉地轻摇慢摆，以迎合警车手指的转动，这使得他的身体看上去好像一条正在缓缓扭动的蛇，透露出连他自己也想象不到的诡异的妖艳。  
“你这里的小嘴真热情……”警车喃喃地说了一句，抽出手指，把爵士的身子翻过去，托起了他纤细的腰部，失去了手指的刺激让爵士再也经不起欲火的摧残，渴望的眼睛氤氲着泪水，半眯着看着眼前的男人，痴迷的呻吟自齿缝间流泻，饥渴到了极点的身子竟狂烈地扭动着，做着无声的邀请。受不了了！快要疯了！！身体像是被名唤情欲的野兽狠狠撕扯着，全身的不正常的躁热统统集中在下半身的隐秘，颤抖地向往着，叫嚣着；只求实物的填满，只求疯狂的插入。爵士嘴唇张开，一丝银线勾了出来。  
警车将爵士的双腿分开的角度更大，并且用靠垫垫高他的腰腹，使得漂亮的隐秘之处完全展露在眼前。粉红的小穴一张一合，上面依稀还沾然着晶莹的液体，无言地邀请着男人的爱宠。看着这太过眩人的美景，警车不由得冲动地伸手托起了爵士的腰，将他拉近自己。早已火热的分身抵上诱人的洞口，清楚地感到身下的人再次的颤抖。警车毫不犹豫地将已经变得非常硕大坚挺的凶器一举插了进去。那处子般的紧窒和温热带来的摩擦与快感让他把持不住地凶猛的撞击起来。  
爵士迎接着锋利肉刃更深的入侵，撞击得心脏仿佛就要停止了跳动，却又偏偏跳得飞快起来。就这样无休止地徘徊在快感的天堂与欲海的地狱之间；身体像有了自己的意志一样扭动着腰迎合起警车的肆虐，一时间汽车里只有yinmi的肉体交合之声和两人激烈的喘息……  
“啊……!”白色的液体激射而出，一瞬间，就在爵士清秀的面孔上呈现着痛苦和快感交织的刹那。“Jazzy，宝贝，你太棒了！”警车在爵士的耳边低低地说，他爱透了爵士在高潮时那一瞬间的神情。

“蠢货！一群蠢货！饭桶！”宽大明亮的书房里，愤怒的男人将桌子上的东西全部扔到地上，旁边的人被砸到了脸，却也丝毫不敢躲避一下，只是低着头，连分辩一句的勇气也没有。  
“他已经杀了三个人了，让你杀了他就那么难吗？不是说卖到地下黑市吗？怎么那一船人都死了？！你告诉我，他在那种情况下，还怎么杀了那帮人逃出来？你说啊！”可以听的出声音的主人出离愤怒。  
黑衣男子小声地说：“也许是被人救了……”  
“我绝对不会再允许你们失误了！要是plan B还失败的话，你就等着滚回监狱给我接着被那帮大黑鬼干死吧！记住，我能把你弄出来，也能把你扔回去！”  
黑衣男子浑身颤抖地点头。  
屏幕上是大黄蜂的图像。

当爵士再次醒来的时候，他觉得自己应该是在警车的家里。旁边的警车正抱着他，脸上是警车从未在外人面前展现过的温柔。  
我一定是捡到宝贝了。爵士忍不住笑起来。  
看到爵士醒了，警车亲了亲他的鼻尖。“你昨晚高潮之后突然昏倒简直吓坏我了……”  
爵士笑着说：“然后呢？你不会天真到去给救护车打电话询问了吧？”  
警车停了一下。“是的。我知道这个办法很糟，但是当时我太担心你的状况了，所以……”所以被救护车好一顿奚落，警车发誓将来要奚落回去。  
“放心，我没事，好的很。”  
“看出来了，昨晚精力充沛，叫的声音也是元气十足。”  
爵士捏住警车的鼻子以示抗议。警车略带笑意地拍掉他的手：“早饭想吃点什么？”  
“想吃你。”  
“那就再来一次，反正我今天请了假不去警局了。”  
“喂喂警车，堂而皇之翘班真的好吗？”  
“什么也没有和你在一起重要。”  
就在这时，警车的手机响了。他拿起来看了看，路障。  
这家伙总是在他要压倒爵士的时候打过来煞风景。  
“什么事？我今天跟警局请假了。”警车的语气有点不快。  
“Sir，乔死了。”路障在那头说。  
“死了就死了。”警车看了怀里的爵士一眼，“反正这次跟爵士没关系。”  
“Sir，我知道跟爵士没关系。可是——跟你有关系。”  
“什么？”  
“乔的尸体旁边，是你那把丢失的配枪。痕迹检查子弹也是从那里面射出来的。”  
警车的手抖了一下，电话险些掉落下来，爵士敏锐地发现了警车的异常。  
电话那头的路障还在说着：“Sir，威震天总警司说要把你列为嫌疑犯，请你立刻回来协助调查。”


	18. Chapter 18

18

大黄蜂看着十分不放心离开的路障，再三保证自己会小心小心再小心。昨天警车突然告诉路障，要他保护自己，路障就立刻来到大黄蜂家，并且仔细检查了门窗。虽然大黄蜂觉得有点小题大做，但是能和路障相处的时间也是挺不错的。从昨天到现在路障几乎没有合眼，今天早上终于在大黄蜂的劝说之下准备去稍微休息一下。但是很快就接到了警局的工作电话，路障仔细叮嘱了大黄蜂半天才走，大黄蜂准备趁空闲把家里收拾一下。  
门外有人按门铃。  
“哪位？”  
“您好，有您的快递。”  
大黄蜂记起自己前几天刚在网上订了一个新的调音器，算算大概是今天要到了。他打开家门，门外站着一个陌生的人，穿着快递员的衣服。看到大黄蜂，那人把手里的盒子递给他说：“请您签收。”  
“哦。”大黄蜂在空白处签下自己的名字，忽然想起来快递员都没核对他的身份，他疑惑地抬起头想问一声，但是还没来得及说出来，就觉得脖子上挨了一下，失去了知觉。

警车略有些烦躁地在办公室里走来走去，外面是监视他的人。那把配枪，在医院里被爵士顺走之后，在乔的别墅里又被那些人拿走，所以警车可以肯定，一定是这些人杀了乔，并且嫁祸给自己。虽然不知道幕后到底是谁，有什么目的，但是他向威震天总警司提交了失枪报告，虽然这会让自己受到一些处分，但是总比被当成嫌疑人要好。威震天总警司表示于公于私都绝对相信他，但是还是要走一些程序，让他稍安勿躁，并且派遣路障全权调查这件事。  
警车也仔细想过自己有没有得罪什么人，但是除了闪影之外，好像也没什么特别的仇人。是的，大概只有斗了将近十年的闪影想要置他于死地。  
闪影，闪影。警车在心里念着这个名字。  
他是爵士的父亲。  
警车还在警校学习的时候就被威震天选中，带着他一起和闪影斗智斗勇多年，有那么几次，警车觉得他们已经拿到足够的证据，可以把这个道貌岸然的黑帮头目抓进监狱关一辈子了，却总是遭到临时状况，不是证人突然死了，就是临场反悔了，始终未能将闪影绳之以法，直到上个月，那次爆炸案中，闪影才算是真正跟他们斗完了。  
警车不止一次在法院上见到闪影那带着嘲讽的笑容。  
简直就和爵士一模一样。  
是的，他们是父子，连那嘲讽的笑都如此相似。  
闪影，爵士，父子。  
爵士的话再次回响起来。  
看过《一桶白葡萄酒》吗？  
蒙特里瑟的家训——凡伤我者，必遭惩罚。  
我来，为复仇。  
复仇。  
警车的心里忽然有了一个他自己都觉得非常可怕的念头。如果，这一切都是爵士的计划，那么自己也是他的计划当中的一环。警车不止一次感觉的到，爵士就像一只暗夜里的猫一样，在墙角慢慢地挪动着脚步，悄无声息地盯着自己的猎物，警车甚至梦到过爵士变成一只棕色的猫，仿佛置身黑暗的贵族，他的眼睛像一丸琥珀，中间飞舞着金色的丝线，在黑暗中忽然一轮，仿佛通往冥想的另一个世界，反射出黑暗深处无数的魅力和想象，让人心悸。  
如果爵士从一开始就计划好要回来复仇，那么这一步步走过来，他的精心布局，实在是让警车惊叹。他是从什么时候开始的？是从昨晚被自己救下来？上次办公室里的诱惑？主动邀请自己去听的音乐会上？还是或许，从机场那次不小心的碰撞就开始了？  
爵士就像一潭深水，表面看似乎一眼了然，实际上却是深不见底，警车觉得自己永远也猜不透他的想法。  
爵士，你的心里，到底是什么样子的？

路障在威震天的办公室门口犹豫了很久很久，久到他没发现威震天已经打开门，然后吃惊地望着他。“路障，你在我办公室门口干什么？有事吗？”  
“Sir，我有事……要跟您说。”

——警车，还在办公室忙吗？  
警车盯着手机上的信息，爵士在他工作的时候，从来不会主动打电话给他，只发信息。  
——在接受调查，期间不能离开。  
——他们怎么想的，你这样的好条子他们也怀疑？  
爵士，你又是怎么想的？  
——警察的职业就是怀疑一切有嫌疑的人。  
——你不是写了失枪报告了吗？他们不信？  
——一份报告并不能证明什么。  
——切！我就相信你警车，看我对你多好。  
因为枪就是你偷的。  
——钥匙在门口柜子里，你出去的话记得带上钥匙。我今天可能回不去了，你自己记得吃饭。  
——战戟呢？你说他受伤了，他现在怎么样？  
——我把他托付给救护车了。救护车家的地址我发给你坐标。

“我的天啊！警车已经掌握了这么多爵士犯罪的证据，为什么不提交逮捕令？”威震天翻看着路障送来的文件，越看越皱眉。  
“在杰洛斯家的手稿上，发现了不明人物的指纹，对比爵士的指纹相似度达99%。”  
“在杰洛斯家的院墙下，发现一枚耳钉，上面的DNA提取物对比属于爵士。”  
“维格纳家的小女儿看照片指认，虽然不是爵士的样子，但是身高和体型完全一致，而且她也确认爵士的声音就是那天晚上和他爸爸在书房里的那个人的声音。”  
“杀害维格纳的手术刀，是救护车丢失的那把。提取了上面残留的DNA，发现了维格纳的少量血液残留和爵士的皮肤组织。”  
“斯坦利被1200米射程外的狙击枪一枪爆头，在目标点的建筑物上发现了脚印，和爵士的至交好友战戟的脚印完全一致，推测身高体重也符合。”  
“战戟在英国曾加入皇家特种侦查团，担任狙击手，1200米外一枪爆头对他来说易如反掌。去年他故意在心理评估中不合格，从而退出侦查团，就是为了给爵士回来的行动做准备。”  
“潜入乔的别墅刺杀未遂，但是闭路摄像头已经拍下了两人的身影。”  
“警车曾经去医院抓捕爵士，但是被爵士逃脱。”  
“爵士在警局里用枪指着大黄蜂，并带走了警车。”  
“你亲眼看到他拿的那把枪就是警车丢失的那把配枪。”  
“这么多证据，他为什么还不抓捕爵士？”  
路障摇头。“我也不太清楚警车的想法。”  
“这些足够证明，所有的这一切都是爵士主谋，他是个不折不扣的杀人犯。”  
“Sir，这些应该可以证明警车是无辜的吧？”路障紧张地看着这个西市警界最高权力者。  
“我相信警车是无辜的。无论于公于私都是，他是我一手带出来的学生，跟了我这么久，又很快要成为我的女婿了，我当然相信他。路障，你去告诉警车，让他先回家休息吧。”  
“那爵士呢？您是要——发布逮捕令吗？”  
“不，先等等，跟海关等机构协调，限制爵士和战戟出境。密切监视。”

爵士几乎是一路闯红灯飞奔到救护车家。房门是虚掩的，难道那些人袭击了救护车的家？战戟在哪儿？爵士的心一下子提到嗓子眼，他小心翼翼地握住枪，轻轻闪进门里，瞄准，客厅里没人，只有在洗手间里传出一声轻微的响动，爵士猜测战戟是否在洗手间，他小心地来到洗手间，握紧枪，然后猛地踢开洗手间的门。  
战戟正在里面洗澡。  
看到门突然被爵士踢开，战戟下意识地捂住自己的黄金分割点。可是他却被爵士接下来的举动给吓到了。  
爵士上来就紧紧地抱住他，完全不顾他蹭了自己一身的水和肥皂泡沫。

“小少爷，我都不知道原来你这么喜欢我，反正我现在也没有女朋友，你也是单身狗，要不我们俩凑合凑合一起过算了。”战戟裹着浴巾出来，又恢复了嬉皮笑脸的样子。  
“滚！”爵士为自己刚才的失态真心感到丢人。  
“不要这么快拒绝啊，好歹也考虑一下嘛！”  
“好吧我考虑一下——滚！”  
“真伤人心，明明我们俩都果体相见过了的。”  
“什么果体相见，那叫果诚相见！”【注：为了和谐所有的果字均为luo字】  
“我一直觉得你那张果照是我拍照技术的巅峰。”  
“你还敢提那张果照？！”爵士拿起靠枕砸在战戟头上，骑上去掐住他的脖子。  
但是在特种兵侦查团训练过的战戟可比上音乐学院的爵士有力气。战戟屈膝一勾，就把爵士给压在地板上了。他摁住爵士的双手，居高临下地压上去。  
这个姿势有点糟糕。爵士推了推战戟说：“战戟，快点从本少爷身上起开！”  
战戟赖着不动：“你刚才都看光我了，我心里极度受伤。”  
“看光个P，你当初拍我床照的时候不是也看光我了吗？”  
“没有，你当时还穿着内裤呢！”  
“那怎么？我脱了内裤让你看一次啊？”  
“行啊来啊你脱啊！”  
爵士一头黑线。  
身后传来一声咳嗽。“我说，你俩要脱内裤果体相见也好果诚相见也好，但是麻烦能不能别在我家客厅做？”  
爵士急忙抬头，看到救护车站在门口。似乎是错觉，爵士觉得眼前这个人好像个大魔王一样。战戟从他身上爬了起来。“老救，你怎么跟鬼似的，一声不吭就冒出来了。”  
“鬼你个头！”  
“嗷好痛！我还是个伤员呢！”战戟抱着头可怜巴巴地喊。  
爵士：是我的错觉吗？他刚才好像变出来了一个扳手？！  
“你怎么不锁门？我进来的时候还以为你们也被别人袭击了呢？”爵士说。  
“年轻人，我只是下楼去扔个垃圾而已啊，何况这个社区治安很好的。”救护车翻了个白眼。“你也未免紧张过度了吧。”  
是有点紧张过度了，已经失去了铁皮，不能再失去战戟了。爵士绞着自己的手指，不安地垂下眼。  
“小少爷，你放心，我这不是没事吗？”战戟拉着爵士坐下。  
“对了，那天后来到底怎么回事？”  
“你被他们打昏带走了，我中弹一直流血，他们把我扔进了海里。海水特别凉，本来我昏昏沉沉的，一下子被刺激醒了。我知道那里是有鲨鱼的，我又在流血，不过还好，他们把我扔的地方离岸边不算太远，我拼命游上岸，跑到警车家里，让他去救你了。”战戟轻描淡写地说。  
救护车接过了话：“你别看他现在说的好像很轻松，你不知道，那天晚上警车把我叫过去的时候他的样子有多吓人。浑身都是血，脸色苍白的不像样，腹部的子弹卡在他的骨头缝隙里，要是普通人，早就连走都没法走了。可是他居然能从海里游出来，还能跑到5公里外的警车家里，要不是意志坚强，我真不知道用什么词形容他。他能活着简直是个奇迹。我给他做手术的时候他居然连麻药都不让打，就那么硬生生地挺着。说是怕警车忽然打电话过来，麻药会让他不能第一时间听到你平安的消息。”  
战戟笑了笑说：“老救你别吓唬小少爷了，其实我在侦查团的时候这种情况没少遇到过啊，你看我这的伤疤，还有这儿的，还有这道伤，还有这里……”  
战戟忽然停住了。因为他看到爵士在哭。  
他不是第一次看到爵士哭，但却是第一次看到爵士哭这么伤心。  
以前小时候不管怎么欺负爵士都没见他哭这么狠。  
战戟一下子慌了手脚。  
“小少爷，你怎么了？别哭啊！我真的没事了，子弹也取出来了，只要你一句话，我现在就可以扛着狙击枪跟你走！哎你别哭啊，你怎么跟个女孩子似的！你再哭我也哭给你看了啊！”  
爵士哭的止不住。他也不知道自己是怎么了，有记忆以来还从没这么丢人过，眼泪不停地往下掉。也许是看到战戟没事太高兴了，也许是他是自己世界上唯一的亲人了，也许是听到他忍着巨大的痛苦以超乎常人的毅力硬撑着去找警车来救自己，反正爵士哭的稀里哗啦的。  
战戟没办法，只好抱住爵士拉进怀里，轻轻拍着他的后背说：“小少爷，我在呢，别怕。我在你身边，一直都在，不会离开。”  
时间仿佛回到了他们10岁的那个夏夜。爵士捉弄战戟，在他的书包里放了一只青蛙，战戟在课堂上尖叫，被老师罚去打扫后山的农场。天很晚了，战戟还没回来，爵士实在不忍心，就跑去看他，没看到战戟，自己反倒被一只野生的狐狸给吓的哇哇大哭。战戟赶走了狐狸，安慰爵士，爵士哭的止不住，战戟抱着他搂紧，轻轻拍着他的后背。  
“小少爷，我在呢，别怕。我在你身边，一直都在，不会离开。”  
不会离开的。  
爵士用手心捂住眼睛。  
“多么感人的兄弟情啊！”救护车抱着胳膊坐在沙发的另一头，一脸看好戏的表情，冲着旁边另一个关着门的房间里喊。“你还是出来看看吧，不然我觉得你养的这俩孩子就该乱伦了，铁皮。”


	19. Chapter 19

19

“铁皮？”爵士呆呆地望着门里走出来的人。铁皮的胳膊上还打着固定的绑带，但是脸色看起来好多了。  
铁皮冲爵士温和地一笑。“小少爷，我回来了。”  
“铁皮！”爵士嘴一撇，眨了眨眼睛，飞扑上去抱住铁皮。  
“完了完了，小少爷又要哭的止不住了，我好不容易才把他哄好的。”战戟坐到救护车旁边，揽着救护车的肩膀。“我觉得他大概把这22年的眼泪都流在今天了，你说是不是，亲爱的养母？”  
救护车一脚踹在战戟的腹部。  
战戟一声惨叫。

“那天我和战戟在悬崖下见到你的车都烧成一堆废铁了。”爵士简直不敢相信自己的眼睛。  
“当时被人从车后撞击的时候我就想到了，他们肯定是想把我也撞下悬崖去。所以在车飞出悬崖的一瞬间，我就打开了车门跳了出去，虽然在坠崖的时候身上撞了好几处伤，不过好在是保住命了。”  
“到底是皮叔，对敌作战经验丰富，厉害！”战戟赞许地对铁皮说，又扭头看向救护车。“对吧，我亲爱的养母？”  
救护车没有说话，看了铁皮一眼，铁皮一巴掌拍在战戟的脑袋上。“小混蛋不许乱说！我跟救护车不是你想的那样！”  
战戟扶额。皮叔啊，你感情回路被焊死了吗？难为我给你创造机会！  
“你们都不知道我有一天下班回来忽然发现门口躺着一个人的心情是什么样的，差点被吓死。”救护车说的一点没错，他当时差点拿扳手把倒在地上的铁皮直接砸死。  
“那铁皮你为什么后来不跟我和战戟联系？好让我们知道你还活着。”  
“我一直以为是我以前的仇人找我寻仇，我怕联系了你们会给你们带来麻烦，所以就暂时住在救护车家了。不过现在看来，这些人明显是冲着小少爷你来的。”  
“可是我实在想不到谁会这么恨我。”  
“小少爷，我们预定要完成的四个目标已经完成了，你答应过我的，跟我离开这里。”战戟现在只想能尽早带爵士离开这个是非之地。  
爵士垂下眼睛。“好。”  
战戟立刻拿起电话。“ACE航空公司吗？我要订两张机票，对，从西市出发，到哪儿？到哪儿都行！就去伦敦吧！越快越好！姓名一个是战戟，一个是爵士，护照号码是……什么？限制出境？”  
战戟放下电话，看向爵士。“小少爷，我们俩被限制出境了，一小时前刚发布的限制令。”

铁皮想跟他们一起出去，但是爵士知道铁皮现在的伤势不足以让他一起行动，铁皮毕竟跟战戟这样的年轻人没法比恢复速度，所以百般劝说才让铁皮答应继续留在救护车家养伤。战戟虽然受伤，但在侦查团的经历使得他对这些毫不在乎，所以战戟陪着爵士一起离开。  
至少，他们要明白，到底发生了什么。

路上爵士没有说话，他在思考。限制令是在一小时前发布的，一小时前警局到底发生了什么？他联系过警车，但是电话无人接听。他用变声器拨打了警局的前台电话，前台接待员告诉他，警车在不到一小时之前离开了警局。  
“也就是说，警车的嫌疑被解除了。”爵士一边飞速地思考一边说。  
“这么快？他们早上不是还软禁着他吗？”战戟觉得很奇怪。  
“也许警车跟他们解释清楚了，那把枪在乔的别墅就被人拿走了。”  
“爵士，按照我们当时的计划，是要拿着警车的枪去刺杀乔，然后栽赃嫁祸给警车。这不会真的是你干的吧？”  
“我当时的确是有这个想法，但是我被打昏了，随后又被绑架，被警车救，我也没这个能耐去做。”  
“也就是说，是有人在故意让警车被怀疑？”  
“也许，还会让警车怀疑是我。”这是爵士最不愿意看到的结果。  
“是谁想在你和警车之间挑拨离间呢？”  
爵士隐约觉得有什么东西，就像那天在黑船上，他脑子里似乎有什么东西一闪而过，却怎么也抓不住。到底忽视了什么？  
“爵士，你可以找路障问一下。也许他能提供什么消息？毕竟你是他红娘来着。”  
爵士对“红娘”这个词感到好笑。不过，倒是可以问一下路障。  
但是，路障的电话也是无人接听。  
“真奇了怪了，这帮条子们今天都怎么了？”战戟百思不得其解。  
爵士想了想，又打给大黄蜂。依然是无人接听。  
事情似乎不对劲。爵士忽然扳过战戟的肩膀，声音有点颤抖。“不好了！”  
“怎么了？”战戟看到他的样子被吓到了。  
“快，跟我去大黄蜂家！”

“4点钟方向，2个男性，30岁左右，假装在看报纸；11点钟方向，1男1女，假装情侣聊天，实际上都是在看我们。”战戟小声地对爵士说，末了又补充一句。“警局的跟踪监视技术真差劲，改天我得给他们好好上上课。”  
“开始监视跟踪我们，说明警局的人对我们起疑心了。只是不知道是谁下的命令？”  
“爵士，想也知道是警车吧。除了他还有谁能知道你那么多事？要是起疑心也是他起疑心。”  
爵士总觉得事情不对劲。警车不是刚刚才知道他是过去三件案子的凶嫌，跟踪的命令不可能是警车下的。  
“战戟，你徒手能爬几层楼？”爵士忽然问。  
“徒手的话，10层楼以内没问题。”战戟想了想说。  
“那要是负重的话呢？”  
“多重？”  
“像我这样的体重。”爵士抿嘴一笑。

路障正在办公室里坐立不安。警车在一个小时之前离开了办公室，没有告诉他和横炮自己的去向。这让路障觉得很反常。他猜不透警车，猜不透威震天，猜不透爵士，每个人都像一个谜团一样笼罩在他的心头。他紧张地盯着自己的手机。  
窗户忽然被人推开。爵士跳了进来，接着是战戟。  
路障张大了嘴巴愣在那里。他的办公室可是6楼。他忽然记起同楼层警车的办公室曾经失窃过，而监控压根没拍到人进门。  
对参加过特种部队侦查团的战戟来说，这完全是小意思。  
“爵士？”路障觉得爵士十有八九是发现他派出去跟踪的人了，虽然爵士应该不知道是谁派出去的，但是找不到警车，所以就来找他问。他已经打定主意了，不管爵士问什么，都不会回答他。  
因为，不能回答。  
爵士拍拍身上的灰，冲路障露出一个灿烂的笑容。“渴了，有果汁吗？”  
路障盯着爵士的眼睛。明亮，干净，仿佛一眼就可以看透，又仿佛里面什么都没有。漆黑的眸子缓慢地转着，从容地注视着他。路障忽然想到一个词。  
猫。  
而他就是猎物。  
“对了，我喜欢蓝莓味的，战戟喜欢苹果味的。谢谢了~”看到他没有回答，爵士又补充了一句。  
路障转身拿出冰柜里的果汁。里面有好几种口味，除了蓝莓和苹果，还有草莓，橙子，菠萝，芒果，都是大黄蜂放在他这里的。路障的手忽然停了一下。  
爵士像没看到他一瞬间的停滞，从他手里接过果汁，又递给战戟一瓶，大咧咧地坐在路障的会客椅上，翘起腿，把瓶身放在脸颊上，发出惬意的声音。“哇哦，好冰啊！”  
“你有什么事？”路障先开口了。  
爵士喝了一大口，看了看路障的书柜。“我看你书柜里有一套斯汤顿国际象棋棋子，2000美元一套的好东西，我能玩玩吗？”  
路障不知道爵士到底打的什么主意，他拿出棋盘，放在桌子上。  
爵士滑着椅子滑到桌子前，自顾自地摆起棋子。战戟站在门口和窗户的最小夹角处，眼神警惕地看着这里。  
真是绝好的逃脱角度。路障心想。  
爵士已经摆完了32个棋子。抬头冲路障笑了笑：“请赐教。”  
原来是想跟他下棋。如果爵士一进来就直接问他为什么警局的人在跟踪自己，他反倒能应付的了，一问三不知，什么也不说就是了。可是现在爵士却并没有问，而是要跟他下棋。  
路障坐在棋盘的另一端。他执白子，先行。  
白色的士兵落在H3上。  
“1849年由纳坦尼尔库克注册的国际象棋棋子，模仿雅克设计的经典国际象棋棋子造型而精心制作。这棋子果然手感好。”爵士一边说着，黑色的士兵落在H6。  
“原来你对国际象棋也颇有研究。”路障稳稳地把白色的马放在C3。  
“你对我了解多少呢？”爵士轻哂，黑色车落在A4。  
路障哑然。刚才脑子里的念头又冒了出来，爵士就像一只猫，一直看不透看不懂的猫。他说的每一句话似乎都别有深意，又带着让人着迷的魔力。白色的士兵前进一步。  
“路障，我有问题要问你。”爵士手上的动作不停。“当然，你也可以问我。”  
路障心里忽然一动。他发现爵士似乎看透了他的想法。没错，路障的确在想，如果能猜透爵士的心思，那么或许可以解开眼下的困境。他不能直接去问爵士，所以这倒是一个好办法。  
“好。”  
“无论谁提出的问题，对方都可以选择回答，或者不回答。但是相应的，你回答一个，我回答一个。你不回答，我也不回答。作为朋友，相信我们两个都不会去欺骗彼此。どう思ってますか？”  
“Bonne chance。”

“为什么要杀杰洛斯？”路障先发问，白色的士兵落在E5上。这其实是两个问题，相当于变相地肯定了爵士杀了杰洛斯。  
“他制造毒/品。”黑色的士兵针锋相对。  
“你父亲的公司也是制造毒/品的，这算谋杀他的理由吗？”  
“路障，该我问你了。”  
路障有些懊恼，他太心急了，从早上开始他就失去了冷静，他深吸了一口气。  
“大黄蜂昨晚几点睡的？”爵士的问题有点没头没脑。  
路障直觉不想回答，可是按照规则，爵士刚才回答了他的问题，他也必须回答。“10点40分。那你为什么要杀维格纳？”  
“难道你们警方的情报网都没有搜集到他参与地下人口贩卖的消息吗？”爵士用一个反问来回答了他。“大黄蜂今早几点醒的？”  
这又是什么怪异的问题？路障不由得看了看爵士，对面的人却完全没有看他，果汁已经喝完，空瓶放在桌子上，爵士眼睛盯着棋盘，手里把玩着精美的棋子，那是他刚刚吃掉的路障的一个士兵。  
“6点半。所以杀死斯坦利和乔也是为了摧毁他们的不当生意？”  
“乔不是我杀的。”爵士半肯定半否定地回答了路障，接着又说。“大黄蜂今天有课吗？”  
“声波是他的指导老师，在声波住院的时间里，大黄蜂一直都是自学，没有上课。乔身边警车的手枪，是不是你留在现场的？”  
“不是。你今天有什么工作安排？”  
这个问题有点尖锐。但是路障只是简单用了一句“听从上司的安排”就回答了爵士。“你下一步有什么计划？”路障迫切地想知道爵士下一步的打算。  
“揪出幕后的人。”  
“什么？”路障吃了一惊。  
“该我问你了，路障，不要违规哟。”爵士伸手放在唇边做了个“嘘”的手势。“你喜欢大黄蜂吗？”  
路障被爵士接连的两句话震的手心微微出汗。爵士句句不离大黄蜂，他到底想问什么？还是说，他已经发现了什么？但是无论如何，这个问题他是必须回答的，因为他还有问题想问爵士。“喜欢，很喜欢。”  
路障把手里的棋子捏住，准备问爵士下一个问题。爵士却指了指棋盘。“checkmate。”  
白色的王已被将死。  
路障手上的棋子掉在地上。  
爵士拿起白色的王，用食指和中指夹住，放在唇边，轻吻了一下。“路障，你输了。”  
是的，在他为问题分心的时候，爵士已经赢了棋局。不可能追问到爵士心里的想法了，眼下的困境只能越陷越深，路障垂下眼。该怎么办？  
“大黄蜂被绑架，你为什么不告诉其他人？”爵士的声音听起来有些愤怒。  
“你怎么知道？”路障的确没有告诉第二个人，因为，不能告诉。  
“你是个警察，应该知道，绑架发生之后唯一的办法就是寻求警察的帮助！可是你呢，你做了什么？他唯一能依靠的人就只有你，你却自己躲在这里当缩头乌龟？！”  
“我没有！”路障扶着桌子站了起来，他太过于激动以至于弄倒了桌子上的东西。“我也想救他，可是我能怎么办？他们威胁说如果我不照着做就把大黄蜂……”路障颓然地跌坐在椅子上。  
“告诉我。所有的经过。”爵士冷冷地看着他。  
路障打开手机，递给爵士。这是一条信息，发件人用技术手段抹去了自己的号码和地址。让爵士意外的是，发件人要求路障把爵士的犯罪证据交给威震天，以换取警车的清白。下面是一张照片，大黄蜂双手被绑在背后，坐在一个空旷的房间里，蒙着眼睛。  
这太奇怪了。按照爵士之前的想法，这些人把警车的枪放在乔的尸体旁边，就是为了嫁祸警车，那为什么又要胁迫路障去帮警车洗脱嫌疑呢？爵士觉得有什么东西一直在脑子里跳跃，却怎么也抓不住。但是眼下，大黄蜂的安全才是最应该考虑的。  
爵士看着瘫倒在椅子里的路障，他走过去，抱住路障的肩膀。“你太在乎大黄蜂了，所以失去了冷静。这件事交给我，我会救他出来。”

“爵士，你怎么知道大黄蜂被绑架了？”战戟和爵士走出了警局，身后跟踪的人也消失了。果然是路障让人跟踪他们的。看来这次不但搞清了路障的举动，还顺带解决了尾巴。  
“很简单。其实一开始我也没想到大黄蜂被绑架了，我们刚才去他家只是没人应答而已。但是我一看到路障，就发现他有很紧张的心事，他在不停地搓手，眼神也不定。但是他看到我们跳进来也一直站在桌子后面，这说明他对我们有很强的戒备心，所以我就决定用下棋来套他的话。下棋的时候他本来是占了上风的，但是他太关心大黄蜂的安危，关心则乱，所以失去了冷静，他一定是想用我下一步的计划去跟绑匪换大黄蜂，但是却没套到我的话，最后自己输了棋局。我问的那几个问题，看起来很奇怪，但是却告诉了我，他昨晚到今天早上都是和大黄蜂在一起的，这说明他已经开始保护大黄蜂。大黄蜂最近没有上课，以大黄蜂的个性，绝对会在他工作之余跟他联系。但是刚才我问他今天的工作安排，他只说等上司安排。他的直属上司警车现在离开了警局且去向不明，不可能给他安排什么任务，那剩下就只有那位高高在上的总警司威震天，可是刚才我们路过4楼会议室的时候，我听到了他正在里面开会，所以也不可能给路障安排任务。那就是说，在我和他下棋的这将近两个半小时里，路障明明无所事事，却没有接到大黄蜂的联系，只有一个可能，大黄蜂没法联系他，或者说，不能联系。”  
战戟听的目瞪口呆。他早就知道爵士深谙行为心理学的那套神乎其神的东西（战戟的评价），也知道爵士有着强大的推理和观察能力，但是他从来没见过这样的爵士。  
爵士认真起来，简直天下无敌。  
“那我们现在怎么做？”  
“去找警车。我必须知道他的想法。”  
“那走吧。”  
“等等战戟！”  
“怎么了？”  
“不好意思，刚才喝果汁喝多了……”


	20. Chapter 20

20

警车其实哪儿也没去，他就在街上一家安静的店里。他点了一杯咖啡，想让自己冷静思考一下。侍者礼貌地问他需不需要糖和奶精，他摇摇头。侍者点头离开，一向听力很好的警车听到他跟同事咬耳朵。“居然一点糖和奶精都不放啊！他点的可是意式特浓ESPRESSO诶！”“天啊那么苦他也能受得了？”“哪有人喜欢吃苦的啊？”

——“警车，你为什么喜欢黑松露巧克力呢？”  
——“因为苦。”  
——“哈？人不都喜欢甜的吗？哪有喜欢吃苦的？”爵士一边说一边舀了一大勺糖放进自己的咖啡杯里。  
——“我需要时不时吃点苦的东西让自己保持清醒。”  
——“简直自虐嘛。”  
——“那爵士你呢？你为什么喜欢吃那么苦的黑巧克力？”  
——“因为战戟只做黑巧克力做的好，他做的白巧克力都难吃的要死。”

警车盯着眼前的咖啡杯，心里想的却是曾经坐在他对面的人。如果，如果爵士真的把他当成计划的一部分，他该怎么办？真的要亲手逮捕爵士，把他送进监狱吗？自己绝对办不到，谁都可以，唯独爵士不行，警车宁可自己进监狱。不，不，也许这一切只是猜测，爵士并不一定是抱着利用自己的心态才接近自己的。想想爵士坐在自己车里谈起音乐眉飞色舞的样子，在舞台上冲自己微笑的样子，在西餐厅恶作剧的样子，仰起头弹钢琴的样子，捉弄自己亲自己脸的样子，第一次接吻时的样子，在自己身下扭动呻吟的样子。警车觉得爵士一定也是喜欢自己的。  
你爱上他了，警车。

手机忽然响起，警车皱眉。自己明明是把隐私设置打开了的，不应该有人打电话进来了。看到是蓝霹雳的号码，警车想起来只有蓝霹雳是特别号码，所以也就只有他才能在这个时候打进来了。警车打起精神接通电话。  
“蓝霹雳，怎么了？”  
“哥，你不会是忘了吧？”  
“什么？”  
“我的老哥，你果然是忘了！你答应过我要约我的偶像出来见面的！”  
“哦？”警车想了半天，终于想起来好像是有这么一回事。那天救回来爵士之后，蓝霹雳曾经打来电话，他叮嘱了一通在同学家要听话不能玩游戏之后，蓝霹雳忽然问他在干嘛，他说和爵士在一起，蓝霹雳就趁机提出要他约爵士出来见个面，毕竟作为音乐爱好者，爵士对蓝霹雳就是偶像般的存在。但是警车已经完全把这事给忘了，现在电话那头的蓝霹雳听起来很不高兴。  
“好吧，我跟爵士联系一下，约个时间告诉你。”  
“哇老哥你太好了，我爱死你了！”  
蓝霹雳挂断电话，兴奋之情溢于言表。他激动地拿出手机发INS：“很快就能跟我的偶像见面了，真是太棒了ヾ(@^▽^@)ノ”  
刚按下发送，蓝霹雳一抬头，忽然看到前面有一个看起来很眼熟的背影。  
“那个人好像艾瑞尔小姐啊，她不是在希腊选蜜月酒店吗？什么时候回来的？可能是我认错了吧！”

“爵士。”  
“警车？你在哪儿？”  
“我在外面。你明天有时间吗？”

“叮咚”一声，蓝霹雳拿起手机划开。有人回复了他的INS，是艾瑞尔。  
“真是太棒了，能和自己的偶像见面！话说你的偶像是谁？(〃'▽'〃)”  
蓝霹雳回复：“是爵士啊，就是上次邀请我哥去音乐会的那个人 (=´ω｀=)”  
停了一会艾瑞尔才回复：“警车帮你约了他？”  
“是的，明天上午9点在安比斯咖啡店（￣︶￣）↗”  
“好好享受你的偶像见面会吧ヾ(◍°∇°◍)ﾉﾞ”  
“对了，刚才在休斯顿广场看到一个人背影特别像你，要不是知道你还在希腊，我真要以为那就是你了~~”  
“那你一定是看错了，我还在希腊，这里风景很赞，等我们蜜月的时候你也一起来玩吧(^し^)”  
“你俩蜜月我可不去当电灯(✧◡✧)”

在蓝霹雳第12次向门口翘首的时候，爵士终于出现了。他看了一眼咖啡店里，现在是9点整，这里几乎没人。店里除了两个店员之外，就只有蓝霹雳坐在一个靠窗户的位置上了。他微笑着向那里走了过去。  
“你一定就是蓝霹雳了，跟你的头像一样可爱。”  
“爵士！我真不敢相信，你真的是爵士！15岁成功举办个人演奏会，17岁考进欧洲顶级音乐学院克利奥拉音乐学院，19岁拿遍了欧洲所有的小提琴演奏奖，22岁进入艾合拉莫尔乐团担任首席小提琴手的爵士！天啊！你比警车给我的照片上还好看！”  
“哈哈，对于你的话我表示虚心接受。”  
“我要是个女孩我一定要追你啊！不不，你要是个女孩我一定要追你啊！”蓝霹雳激动到语无伦次。  
“你要追谁？”警车走了进来，坐在蓝霹雳旁边。  
“哥，我要追爵士。”  
警车差点把杯子扔了。蓝霹雳又接着说：“要是爵士是个女孩的话。”  
爵士玩味地看着警车的反应。  
警车站起身：“蓝霹雳，你不是想吃Lombardi’s的披萨吗？我去给你买。”  
蓝霹雳：哥哥现在才9点……  
爵士可没打算放过想逃避的警车，他跟蓝霹雳说了一句“我也去看看”，就追着警车出去了，留下蓝霹雳在那里一脸懵逼。

“警车！”警车走的飞快，爵士好不容易才追上他。“你不打算解释一下吗？”  
“你想听什么？”  
“昨天，警局，到底发生了什么事？”  
“你不是知道了么？路障把一些文件交给了威震天，所以我的嫌疑被解除了。”  
“一些文件？是我的犯罪记录吧？”  
“……是的。”  
“你早就知道是我，为什么不把我抓进去？”  
“你想听真话还是假话？”  
“真话。”  
“我不会把你送进监狱的。”  
“那假话呢？”  
“没有假话，爵士。”

一声剧烈的爆炸声，打断了两个人的谈话。爆炸的方向，正是他们刚刚出来的咖啡店。  
蓝霹雳！  
警车和爵士几乎同时跑了回去，咖啡店已经被炸成了一堆废墟。警车搬开最外面的几块碎石，向里面喊着蓝霹雳的名字。许久，里面终于传出了微弱的回应。警车试着想进去，但是碎石挡住了出口，只露出了很小的缝隙，警车进不去。里面传来噼啪的声音，警车知道爆炸之后十有八九会起火，这会让蓝霹雳的境况更糟糕，再不把他救出来他一定会死在里面，不是缺氧窒息就是被火烟尘呛死。正在他一筹莫展的时候，爵士拔起路边的消火栓迎头浇下，然后就冲了进去。  
“蓝霹雳！”爵士小心地绕开可能引起二次坍塌的危险物，一面在昏暗的光线中寻找着蓝霹雳。终于找到了他，还好有桌子护着，他没受太大的伤，爵士稍微放了点心，他拉起蓝霹雳，扶着他的肩膀往外走。蓝霹雳似乎吓坏了，抱着爵士不肯放手。在快要出去的时候，蓝霹雳不小心碰到了一根已经掉落一半摇摇欲坠的房梁，他抬头，惊恐地看着房梁冲自己砸下来。

“那可真是太冒险了，太不明智了！”战戟剥了一个橘子，掰开一瓣喂给爵士。  
爵士的手臂、胸口、后背都是绷带，医生要他必须好好休养，他顺从地张嘴接住。“可是你不知道当时有多危急，战戟。如果是你的话你也会那么去做的。”  
“他亲哥哥在那里，你去逞什么英雄？非得往里钻？”  
“警车个子高进不去，我个子小。”  
“几十公斤的房梁压下来，也不知道躲开？差点就没命了你知道吗？”  
“如果我不推开蓝霹雳，被压住的就是他。你也见到那孩子了，他可经不起那一下。我总不能抱着他的尸体出来见警车吧。”  
“警车，警车，都是警车！我就不该关心你！”  
门外的警车手放在门把手上，犹豫着要不要开门。蓝霹雳则推了他一把，自己走了进去。一进去他就抱住爵士，还没说话就先开始哭。爵士被他的动作牵动了伤口，痛的龇牙咧嘴，战戟急忙把他拉开。  
警车：“谢谢。”  
爵士：“我总不能看着我喜欢的小粉丝离我而去吧。”  
蓝霹雳：“真的吗爵士？你也喜欢我？”  
爵士：“喜欢，我很爱你的，孩子。”  
蓝霹雳：“警车你听听，爵士对我多好！就只有你整天对我管这管那的，连艾瑞尔都说你要是再对我这么严厉我就会离家出走了！”  
爵士忽然心里一动：“艾瑞尔？”  
蓝霹雳：“就是我未来的嫂子啊。哦对了，昨天我在休斯顿广场见到一个人，背影特别像她，要不是知道她在希腊，我还真要上去打招呼了。”  
警车：“你一定是认错人了，艾瑞尔要是回来就会给我打电话了。”  
蓝霹雳：“改改你那冷冰冰的脾气吧，不然连艾瑞尔都要不要你了。”  
警车看了看爵士，从战戟手里接过橘子。战戟站起身，拉着蓝霹雳说：“走吧小粉丝，我带你去看看另一个在这住院的声乐大触。”

“艾瑞尔是你的未婚妻吧？”  
“……是的。”警车把橘子喂给爵士。  
“你们将来会订婚吧？”  
“也许。”  
“那你们订婚典礼上，能不能让我去做钢琴演奏？”爵士调皮地眨了眨眼。  
警车忽然捏爆了手里的橘子。爵士张大嘴，还没等他说什么，警车用力按住他的肩膀：“你不在乎吗？我订婚你也觉得无所谓？”  
爵士被他的力气弄的有些痛，但是他脸上的表情依然云淡风轻。“那我该怎么说？你别丢下我一个人，我不能没有你，然后一哭二闹三上吊？”  
爵士的表情看起来满不在乎，这让警车忽然涌起一股怒气。他猛地捏住爵士的下巴吻了上去，霸道地撬开熟悉的双唇。爵士几乎要喘不过气来，警车微冷的舌头滑进他的口中，贪婪地攫取着属于他的气息，用力地探索过每一个角落。他被他吻得全身发麻，脑袋晕乎乎的，渐渐忘记了抵抗，条件反射般地回吻着他。  
房间里一片宁静。  
直到战戟和蓝霹雳回来。战戟冷冷地看着，蓝霹雳则愣愣地看着。  
爵士急忙推开了警车。  
战戟没说什么，只是说了一句：“声波醒了，你要不要去看看他？”

战戟用轮椅推着爵士在外面晒太阳。其实爵士的腿并没有受太大的伤，他的伤主要在胸口和后背。但是战戟坚持让他节省力气，所以找了个轮椅来，爵士倒也乐得轻松。  
“战戟，已经是第5次了，有话就说吧，别一副吞吞吐吐的样子。”  
“你跟警车……在谈恋爱吗？他可是有未婚妻的人！而且他是我们计划的一部分啊！”  
“我知道，计划就是接近警车，然后伺机把他整垮，就像对待那四个死人一样。我做的不就是为了这个吗？”  
“可是我觉得你……好像真的对他动感情了？”  
“那只能说明我演戏太好了。”  
“爵士，你老实告诉我，你对他真的是在逢场作戏？”  
“当然，难道你以为我真的会和他在一起？”  
“我以为你真的爱上他了。你连我都骗过去了，爵士。”  
“战戟，你知道的。声波说他在坠落下桥的一瞬间回头看到了桥上，是一个女人，而没有哪个女人会像艾瑞尔一样想要我的命。所以我们现在要寻求路障的帮助，只有他才能帮我去调查艾瑞尔。路障也不傻，他不会白白帮我们做事的。”  
“只有大黄蜂才能让他心甘情愿听话。所以你一开始帮他追大黄蜂就打定这个主意了吧？”  
“是的。现在大黄蜂应该是被艾瑞尔绑架了，我们只有救出大黄蜂，才能让路障帮忙。而要救出大黄蜂，警车的力量是必不可少的。”  
“可惜警车还不知道他的未婚妻是个什么样的人。如果真的像你推测的那样，袭击声波、袭击皮叔、绑架你并杀了乔的事都是艾瑞尔干的，那这个女人可真是太可怕了。”  
“最毒妇人心。”爵士笑了笑，“为了爱情，不奇怪。”  
他的手机响了，是路障。  
“你让我查的东西查到了，艾瑞尔在20天前就回到西市了，入住在一家郊区的普通酒店里，没有回家。”  
“20天前？”爵士想了想，应该是警车请他去Aquavit吃饭之后的事。“你调查艾瑞尔的事，警车和威震天不知道吧？”  
“他们不知道。爵士，你答应过我的，一定要救出大黄蜂……”  
“你放心，我说到做到。”  
放下电话，爵士对战戟说：“蓝霹雳这次可是无意中帮了我一个大忙了。一直以为我是在跟警车玩猫捉老鼠的游戏，没想到背后还有一只野狗呢。战戟，告诉救护车，我要带一个朋友去他家，让他帮忙给收拾两间卧室出来。”


	21. Chapter 21

21

“你是认真的吗，爵士？”救护车看着家里的五个人，没错，一二三四五，五个人。“我家就两个卧室怎么可能住得下？”  
爵士：“怎么住不下？战戟和我住一间，你和铁皮住一间，路障睡客厅就行了。”  
战戟：“小少爷这方法不错！”  
铁皮：“阿救你要是觉得不方便的话我也睡客厅。”  
战戟：“皮叔你别说话！小少爷好不容易给你创造机会的！”  
路障：“为什么我也要住进这里？”  
爵士：“你不是要救大黄蜂吗？我希望能第一时间听到绑匪的声音。”  
几个人正在吵吵，忽然路障的手机响了，大家一下子就安静了下来。爵士冲铁皮做了个手势，路障颤抖着手接起电话。  
“上一个任务完成的很好，路障。现在是第二个任务，把爵士约到苏尔逊桥边，今晚8点。”  
是变声器的声音。爵士给路障使了使眼色。  
“大黄蜂呢？我要听他的声音，我怎么知道他是否平安？”  
“你可没资格命令我！”对方似乎带了点怒意，准备挂电话。  
路障说：“如果你不让我听到大黄蜂的声音，那我会把这一切都告诉爵士，你那么怕他，肯定有把柄抓在他手里，那我也不在乎跟你鱼死网破！”  
对方似乎犹豫了一下，那边有几声轻微的脚步声，随后路障听到了大黄蜂的声音。“路障，我没事，别担心我……呜呜……”  
傻孩子，明明自己的声音都带着哭腔了！路障心疼的恨不得立刻就把大黄蜂从话筒那头救出来。  
“没事的，这里虽然很黑还很冷，但是我还是很喜欢这里，感觉好像你在我身边一样……”  
那头的声音被打断了。“好了，你听到了，记住，别做不该做的事！”电话被挂断了。  
“铁皮，怎么样？”  
铁皮摘下耳机：“时间太短，没有精确定位，只能跟踪到是在1点钟到4点钟方向内大约100公里到200公里范围。”  
“这个范围还是很大，我们的时间不够完全搜索。”爵士仔细地思考着，“路障，把刚才的录音再放一遍。”  
“上一个任务完成的很好，路障。现在是第二个任务，把爵士约到苏尔逊桥边，今晚8点……大黄蜂呢？我要听他的声音，我怎么知道他是否平安？……你可没资格命令我……路障，我没事，别担心我……呜呜……没事的，这里虽然很黑还很冷，但是我还是很喜欢这里，感觉好像你在我身边一样……”  
“很黑很冷？”爵士的大脑飞速运转。“大黄蜂已经被绑架了几天了，有白天有黑夜，他为什么要说很黑？”  
“会不会是被关在一个没有开窗户或者一直拉着窗帘的房间？或者仓库之类的？”战戟推测。  
爵士摇头。“应该不是，那样的话他会说很暗，而不是说很黑。”  
“也许是地窖一类的地方！”战戟忽然明白。  
“对，这个倒是很有可能。很冷，说明地窖是储存东西的，很冷，很冷，储存什么的呢？”  
“葡萄酒！”路障猛地想起了什么。  
“葡萄酒？为什么？”  
“以前有一次大黄蜂去我家，看到柜子里的葡萄酒，非要尝一尝。喝了一口就上头了，抱着我说葡萄酒的感觉就好像我在他身边一样……”  
“这什么跟什么啊？什么意思啊？”战戟对于路障一省再省的说法表示困惑。  
爵士则了然了。路障之所以用词模糊，大概是因为那天晚上大黄蜂喝醉了直接被路障推倒了。战戟还想再问具体点，被爵士一个眼神给瞪回去了。  
“葡萄酒的储藏温度一般在7-13°，像现在的天气这个温度的确有些冷了。铁皮，进入市政管理网络，查一下1点钟到4点钟方向大约100公里到200公里范围内的葡萄酒窖。”  
“不用查了，我知道一个，警车的未婚妻艾瑞尔名下有一个葡萄酒窖，就在这个范围里，那是威震天送给她的结婚礼物。——别用那副眼神看着我，你让我调查艾瑞尔的入境记录，不就是开始怀疑她了吗？”路障打开地图。  
“跟聪明人说话就是省劲。”爵士微微一笑。

“我们的时间不多了，一定要在晚上8点之前把大黄蜂救出来。但是对于那个酒窖的情况，我们并不是很熟悉，只能一点一点摸索了。所以节省时间，现在就出发！”爵士跟战戟对了一下手表。  
“我跟你一起去！”路障说。  
“不，你还有更重要的任务。万一我们8点之前没能救下来大黄蜂，我需要你去苏尔逊大桥。带上警车。”

艾瑞尔的酒窖位于城市东北郊区130公里处，那里风景优美，气候变化不大，的确非常适合做酒庄。爵士和战戟找到酒庄后面和山体相连的一个小门，从墙头翻了进去。战戟打开热感应仪，显示他们附近的人的数量。“战戟，我们要小心，这里面可能有人只是在这里做普通的工作。”  
“比如清洗葡萄？谁知道他们会不会突然从水池里抽出一把柯尔特1911？”  
“得了吧战戟，我们今天不是来大开杀戒的。”  
“你就是太心软了，爵士。不给自己留后患才是一个要复仇的人该有的品质。”  
“是啊，我就是一个被留下的后患。或许我本不该活下来的。”  
惊讶于爵士突然的消沉，战戟扭头看了看他，忽然发现有人走了过来。  
“到底是什么重要的人物？藏在2号酒窖里好几天了也不让打开！我都好几天没去里面调温了！要是有一点问题挨骂的还是我！”  
战戟拉着爵士躲在走廊拐角，看说话的人走过来，他一手砸昏了一个人，掐住另一个人的脖子问：“2号酒窖在哪儿？”  
那个人哆哆嗦嗦地说：“左拐，然后过了走廊，穿过第三个房间进去，暗门里面。”  
“那里有多少人看着？有什么机关？”  
“多少人我不知道，只知道有红外线，还有武器，其他我什么也不知道了，求你放了我……”  
还没说完，战戟一手刀把他打晕了。

“我了个乖乖，这里的红外线比上次在乔的海滨别墅还要多！”乔打开透视镜，看着眼前密密麻麻的红线，不由得惊叹了一声。“我们俩是过不去的，不可能。”  
爵士抬头望了望天花板，那里有一个通风口。“但是通风口那里可以过去。”  
“爵士，你忘了？这里是房间，所以通风口会做的大一点，但是你知道的，通风口的另一端是酒窖里面，为了防止空气过多流动，那里的风口是比较小的，我们能从这进去，可没法从另一边出去。”  
“谁说我们要从那出去？”爵士狡黠地一笑。“有辣椒酱吗？”  
“什么？我为什么会随身带着那个玩意儿？”战戟有点摸不着头脑。  
“防狼喷雾也行。”

战戟在漆黑的通风口里向前爬行，里面的通道的确如他所说，越来越窄，他几乎已经要被卡住了，还好以前在侦查团受过专门的训练，他想要是爵士来，十有八九得真卡住。通风口的出口就在前面，战戟试了试，真的爬不出去。他听了听动静，小心地搬开出风口的格栅。  
下面的守卫守在一个门口，里面应该就是2号酒窖。战戟看了看表，7点整，应该正是吃晚饭的时间了。一个守卫拿来一盒披萨，屋子里顿时香气四溢，战戟摸了摸自己的肚子。  
趁着守卫不注意，战戟拧开防狼喷雾的盖子，把液体从风口滴下来，准确无误地滴在披萨上。守卫没看到，拿起披萨放进嘴里。  
“哦天啊！这是什么怪味！你他妈的给我买的过期披萨吧！”他一边大声咒骂着，一边捂着嘴跑到门口，忽然想起来外面都是红外线，急忙在门口的按钮上按了几下，红外线倏然消失，他急忙跑出去。  
战戟在上面默默地数着，一，二，三，四，五。果然，数到五的时候，爵士的笑脸出现在了下面。“战戟，还要麻烦你从这里爬回去，再从正门进来了。”

爵士砸开酒窖的门，里面一片漆黑，他花了几秒钟才适应了里面的黑暗。酒窖里面很大，大黄蜂被绑在一片比较空的地方，好像已经昏过去了，这里面的空气流通的确很糟糕。爵士跑过去，给大黄蜂解开绳子，摸了摸他的脉搏，还好，应该只是昏迷，呼吸是平稳的。爵士放下心来，抱起大黄蜂走出酒窖。战戟也刚从正门跑过来，看到爵士抱着大黄蜂有点吃力，毕竟爵士身上还有伤，他急忙准备过来帮忙。  
但是随后爵士才看到，战戟的背后出现了一个人，是那个在乔的别墅里出现的黑衣男子，在他被绑架的那艘黑船上也有他，现在他又出现在了这里。爵士心里有什么东西仿佛一下子被串联了起来，陡然的恍然大悟让他反应慢了两秒钟，直到他看到黑衣男子手里的遥控器时才发觉不好，但是已经来不及了，他用尽全身的力气把大黄蜂推到战戟身边，来不及说什么，身后的酒窖就发生了爆炸，战戟和大黄蜂离得稍微远一点，被甩到了一边，爵士则被重物砸到了头，昏了过去。

“还好这次因为那个黑衣男人离得也近，他只是引爆了一个小型炸弹，没有太大的危险，医生说你只是胳膊上被飞溅的碎片擦伤，头部也并没有什么大碍，另外身上有一些擦伤，都不是致命的，现在只要好好休息养护就可以了。”警车在病房外面听到战戟这样对爵士说。  
“那还等什么？赶紧让我回家去，我有话要问大黄蜂。”  
“爵士，你能不能听话？现在你旧伤没好，又有新伤，能不能老老实实地休息几天？”  
“战戟，不问清楚我会憋死的。我得知道到底……警车？”  
爵士看着脸色阴沉的警车。  
战戟看看警车，又看看爵士。  
爵士，为什么你要瞒着我去救大黄蜂？为什么要做这么危险的事？  
“战戟，去给他办出院手续。”  
“可是……”  
“马上！！！”  
战戟离开之后，警车从床上拽起爵士，拉着就往外走。  
“怎么了警车？我还要等战戟啊！”爵士被警车拽的几乎站不稳。  
“喂警车，你干吗？放手，你弄疼我了！”皱着眉，爵士的声音有些不悦。  
警车忽然把爵士扔到车里，爵士痛的喊了一声。“你干嘛条子？扔我之前打个招呼行不行？”  
狠狠地被推到了后排座椅上，爵士看着眼前的警车。“警车？”  
为什么？为什么？为什么一定要这么做？为什么要做让我担心的事？  
警车忽然把全身的重量都压了上来，粗暴地卡住爵士的头发，狠狠地咬在两片颤抖中。  
“唔……警车……好痛……你……”刚要开口质问，却被趁虚而入，唇舌的交缠，不留一丝空隙。空气在一点一点的减少，肺里的承重已经到了极限，缺氧，快要昏迷了……爵士用手拍打着警车的后背，可是他的手力，对于警校精英出身的警车，根本就是微不足道。  
终于，警车抬起了头，一手把爵士的双手钳制过头顶，一手扯开爵士的上衣，扣子一颗一颗滚落在地垫上，发出沉闷喑哑的声音。  
爵士的皮肤裸露在空气中，他不禁打了个冷战。  
“警车，警车，你干什么？”大口地喘着气，爵士觉得今天的警车和以往他认识的警车一点都不一样，以往那个坐在包厢一头雾水听他拉琴的警车，那个在看到他故意用手抓西餐的时候急忙过来帮他挡住侍者的警车，那个被他亲了之后一脸震惊的警车，那个被他硬塞下辣椒满脸泪痕还抱着他接吻的警车，那个把他压在身下温柔地试探的警车……这不是那个警车，不是，不是……！今天的警车，充满了侵略性，充满了狂野的气息，像是一头受伤的野兽，粗暴，野性，疯狂，强硬，仿佛要把自己揉成粉末……  
整个人被压住了，双手只能做毫无意义的反抗，警车灼热的唇疯狂地落在爵士的脸上、唇上、耳垂上、脖颈上、锁骨上，阵阵吸痛袭来，简直无法保持清醒。  
“警车，你……住手！”只能嘴里发出这种根本没有任何威胁力的声音，爵士痛得几乎流泪。警车丝毫没有停下来的意味，炙热的吻一路下滑，在爵士白皙的身体上留下一朵朵暗红色的花朵。  
“啊……啊……警车，你住手……求求你，住手……”忽然感觉自己最脆弱的地方被一种潮湿的气息包围，爵士忍不住惊叫出声。  
“要我停下来吗？”此时的警车更像一个邪恶的魔鬼。“那是不可能的……”手上的动作更加粗暴，身体上的冲击也更加强烈。  
“警车……为什么，你……到底为……什么？”爵士的脸上已经分不清汗水和泪水，他艰难地抬眼，直直地盯着身上的人。  
“你问我吗？”丝毫没有停止动作，警车的声音因为粗暴的吻而显得模糊不清，仿佛是从地狱里传来，“为什么……为什么不问问你自己？！”  
“警车……不要……求你……放手！！好痛……警车……”尖锐的痛楚在警车把自己的脆弱轻轻咬在嘴中的时候传遍了全身，覆盖了所有应有的感官，咬着牙，拼命想忍住要从口里泻出的声音，丝丝血迹，从已经被咬得苍白的下唇中渗了出来。  
“很痛是吧？很难受是吧？那就叫出来啊……你总是这样，什么事都是自己一个人扛！你一个人，能做多少事……”警车的声音忽然有些嘶哑。  
“不……要……”大滴大滴的汗水掉落在后座的真皮坐垫上，被汗湿的凌乱的黑发紧贴着额头，爵士微闭的眼睛中有泪水倾泻而出。  
“你把我当什么？在出事的时候，你把我当什么？只是当你的床伴么？！你有没有考虑过我？！不愿意向别人示弱，也不愿意向我示弱吗？……我到底是你的什么？！……我要你永远记得，你是我的……你只能有属于我的印记……你永远只是我的！！”  
“警车？……啊！！”忽然感到警车的冲击变得格外强烈，爵士忍不住痛得眯起眼睛。“不要，警车……求求你，住手，我……”  
狠狠地抱着爵士，警车像是要把他揉进自己的身体里。下身传来一阵剧痛，爵士不由自主地弓起腰身。灼热的吻忽然暴风骤雨般地落下，沿着脖颈、锁骨一路下滑，直至来到欲望的中心。警车轻轻啃啮着茁壮的分身，牙齿和舌头的动作越来越大。  
“不……警车……不……住手……你……”  
“这个时候，你是在抵抗我吗……”加快了唇齿间的频率，警车把全身的力量都坠进爵士的双腿之间，粗暴而强烈地冲击着。  
爵士觉得自己的全身都要被撕裂撕碎了，一种异物进入而带来的猛烈的威胁让他几乎想咬舌自尽。剧烈的疼痛感强烈地刺激着神经，大口大口地喘息着，他以为自己下一秒就会死去，直到痛得失去知觉，直到痛得昏死过去……


	22. Chapter 22

22

爵士刚接到威震天的电话时，十分意外。电话那头，西市警界的最高权力者问他有没有时间，他想见见爵士。  
“我实在想不出来像您这样地位的人，跟我这样一个普通人有什么好聊的？”爵士特意强调了一下“普通人”这几个字。  
“你是个聪明人，应该知道我为什么找你。”  
“那我更不能去了，谁知道你会不会当场把我送进监狱。”  
“我保证不会。”  
“我可没法相信你。”  
“这可由不得你了，如果你不想让你的朋友被送进监狱的话。”  
“你这算是威胁吗？”  
“不，信息交换。我想知道一些事情，我相信你也想知道一些事情。”  
“成交。”

“你干嘛要去见威震天？我们现在还没有确切证据表明那些事是艾瑞尔做的，也不知道他对他那宝贝闺女做的事知道多少，也不知道他参与了多少，你去见他，等于是羊入虎口啊！”战戟摇头，希望打消爵士去见威震天的念头。  
“就因为不知道，我才要去见他。”  
“你以为他会老老实实告诉你？”  
“我身上有他感兴趣的东西。”  
“那我陪你一起去。”  
“他都没告诉我地点，只说到时候会派人来接。”  
“戒备心这么强？老狐狸！”

在约定的时间，爵士被一辆汽车七拐八绕地带到了一家私家会所。这里是会员制，没有会员介绍，外人是不允许进入的。内部装饰极为奢华，并不是装饰了多么金光闪闪，而是到处都挂着价值百万以上的名画，看得出来花费了不少心思。在一间看起来很普通的房间前面，带路的人停住了，轻轻地敲了敲门。  
里面传来一声低沉的声音：“进来。”  
带路的人打开门，示意爵士进去，自己躬身退出。  
威震天正坐在中央的沙发上，面带微笑地看着他。  
如果是杰西卡那样的小孩子，一定会觉得眼前的人是个慈爱有加的大叔。但是爵士并不是小孩子，他礼貌地冲威震天点点头算是打了招呼，坐在了他侧边的沙发上。威震天也随即改变了坐姿，把身体扭向了他，后背靠进靠垫里。  
爵士在心里微微一动。两人还什么都没说，但是已经彼此传递出了信息。爵士没有选择威震天对面的沙发入坐，是不想给威震天心理上产生一种对立感，一来是因为威震天所说的“信息交换”的确很诱人，二来他毕竟有把柄被他捏着，这样侧面落座的选择是最好的。而且这样离窗户最近，万一有情况可以迅速逃跑，他可没傻到想要破门而逃。而威震天迅速地更换了姿势，也说明了他对爵士的落座选择很满意，以及，并不想当场和爵士翻脸的意愿。  
爵士曾经对路障说过，跟聪明人说话就是省劲。  
但是太聪明了，不见得是好事。  
爵士收敛心思，端起面前的茶杯，摩挲着上面的手绘镀金描边和紫色的玫瑰花饰。“Royal doulton，材质细腻，触感温润，世界上最好的骨瓷，已故戴妃的最爱，很多女性为之倾倒的牌子。——您的品位不错。”  
完全没在意爵士话里些微的讽刺意味，威震天不以为意地笑了笑，举起自己的杯子呷了一口。“没有问你的意见，点了Earl Grey，不知道合不合你的口味。”  
“非常感谢，它让我想起了英国。”爵士确实很喜欢这个味道。  
“我真高兴看到我们的谈话在这样美好的气氛中开始。”威震天顿了一下，似乎是在观察爵士的反应。“希望它也能够一如既往地进行下去。”  
“当然。”爵士微微颔首，就不再说话，这个时候让威震天先开口是最好的选择。  
“既然如此，我就不兜圈子了。我想知道你为什么要回西市？”  
“我以为您对于这一点应该很清楚了，关于我父亲的死因。”  
威震天的茶杯发出了一声轻微的碰撞。太轻了，他迅速放下杯子，眼睛直直地盯着爵士，仿佛是在观察他是否听到了刚才那一声。  
爵士当然听到了，学习音乐的人耳力是非比寻常的，更何况他是爵士。他有点奇怪，威震天应该不是控制不住自己的人，但是这惊讶转瞬即逝，当他发现威震天在盯着他看的时候，他回报给对方一个完美无懈的微笑。  
“所以，是复仇？你要杀掉所有谋杀你父亲和兄长的人？”  
“对于这个问题，我能先不回答吗？”爵士换了个更舒服的姿势，不得不承认这个会所的沙发真的很舒服，让人不由自主就想陷进去。  
“哦？”威震天意味不明地看着他。  
“您可不能欺负年轻人。”爵士的嘴角微微上翘，眼睛瞟了瞟威震天旁边的沙发扶手。他从一进门就看到了，那扶手上有一个隐蔽的按钮，虽然爵士不知道那是做什么用的，但是如果威震天以为可以骗得过他，那就大错特错了。  
威震天顺着他的眼光也看到了，他笑了起来，虽然这笑声在爵士听起来充满了阴谋。但是管他呢，爵士从来不会怕任何人。  
“好吧，为了表示我的诚意，我想向你先展示一点我的东西，以作为交换。”威震天在扶手的按钮上按了一下，墙壁上一个隐形的门打开了，有人从里面走了出来。他毕恭毕敬地站在威震天的身侧，45°弯腰低头致意。“先生。”  
爵士在看到他的一瞬间仿佛被冰冻在了当场。  
是那个黑衣男子。在乔的别墅里见过他，在贩卖人口的黑船上听过他的声音，在绑架大黄蜂的现场也是他。本来觉得他一定是和艾瑞尔有关系的人，没想到，他却出现在了威震天的身边。也就是说，这些事，其实威震天是有参与的，更隐蔽的一点是，他对于西市的人口贩卖这件事早就知情的，甚至可能他也分了一杯羹。  
这情报太爆炸了，爵士几乎被震惊的反应不过来。  
“年轻人。”威震天发现了爵士瞬间的失神。  
听到威震天叫他，爵士立刻就收回了心思。年轻人，不光是威震天对他的称呼，也是在提醒他，你还差很远。爵士心里不服气地想，老狐狸也总有露尾巴的时候，走着瞧。  
威震天好整以暇地看着他，身子往沙发里靠的更深了。  
爵士盯着威震天，等等，不对，还有！为什么他要把这么重要的弱点暴露给我？参与人口贩卖，他很可能也参与贩毒和军火走私等一系列事情，这足以让他在监狱里待八辈子了。他为什么要把手枪递给我，自己站在枪口？  
仿佛看穿了爵士的心思，威震天不紧不慢地说：“我想这应该足够体现我的诚意了。”  
单单是为了信息交换？爵士的信息只能把自己的弱点暴露出来，而威震天的信息却是暴露了西市警界最高权力者的弱点，两相比较，这信息交换绝对是不对等的！爵士自问没那个分量和威震天比。他到底想要干什么？  
爵士没有说话，他没摸准威震天的心理，不敢贸然开口，现在这种情况，多说一个字都可能会让自己陷入万劫不复的深渊。他觉得自己看人一向很准，可是对于威震天，他第一次感觉到有心无力。  
看到爵士的沉默，威震天用手撑在扶手上，支着头说：“看来我的诚意表现的还不够明显，那么，再来一点如何？诈骗。”他示意身边的黑衣男子走近。  
他的这个动作看起来人畜无害，他的语气听起来慈爱有加，他的表情仿佛在说“我对你足够真诚”。  
爵士看着威震天，不知道他下一步又有什么打算。  
威震天冲诈骗做了个手势。诈骗的脸上似乎没有任何表情，他缓步走到了爵士的身边，然后跪下来，把手伸向爵士的牛仔裤拉链。爵士被吓了一跳，差点从沙发上蹦起来，他迅速起身躲开诈骗的手。“你要干什么？”  
诈骗愣了一下，然后转头看向威震天，等待着威震天的命令。威震天冲他招手示意他回来。于是诈骗又跪行到威震天的身边。威震天劈手一个巴掌，诈骗被打的栽倒在地上。但是他随后就急忙起身，重新跪在威震天面前。  
“真是个没用的东西，把我的客人吓到了。”威震天又转向爵士说：“不过诈骗的口活还是挺不错的，我当初把他从监狱里弄出来，就是看中了他这一点，可惜你不能享受了。我还以为你和警车之间已经对此乐此不疲了呢！”说最后几个字的时候，他的脸上甚至带了点笑意。  
爵士一边思索着威震天最后一句话的深意，一边在惊讶中重新坐回沙发，这次他没再往沙发里靠了，而是轻轻地坐在沙发边缘，这是个充满戒备的姿势。因为他已经看到诈骗拉开了威震天的裤子，把头埋了进去。  
诈骗是背对着爵士的，但是他的头埋的很低，所以爵士能够清楚地看到威震天那里的形状，和尺寸。全吞进去可真够受的，他甚至有点同情跪着的诈骗。他看到诈骗虔诚地把那里握在手心，轻轻地摩挲，仿佛捧着的是一件至高无上的圣物。他伸出舌尖，描绘着那里的形状，一点一点勾勒出条条褶皱。威震天发出一声满意的喘息，把身子坐的更加靠进沙发靠背。诈骗微微侧头，把舌尖上的舔舐全部吞了进去，开始进进出出的挑动。这个角度爵士看的更清楚了，他甚至能看到诈骗嘴角流出了未来得及吞咽的唾液，滴在他膝盖下昂贵的波斯地毯上。他听到威震天的喉咙里溢出了满足的呻吟声。  
房间里只有肉欲撞击的声音和色气的水声。  
威震天忽然把身体靠得更加低了一些，他伸出手抓住诈骗的后脑，将他牢牢地按向自己的胯间。爵士看到诈骗似乎想反抗，但是只是那么一瞬间，太快了，快的爵士几乎以为那是自己的错觉。诈骗用手扶住威震天的双腿，浑身一阵颤抖。  
威震天惬意地松开了手，诈骗跪不住，倒在地毯上，用屁股撑住上身，大口地喘着气，嘴角流出了一些白色的粘稠的液体。威震天坐正自己，诈骗也迅速跪正，垂下头，像个训练有素的士兵听到了命令做出最快的反应。  
他们一定不止一次做过这种事了。爵士心想。  
威震天挥挥手让诈骗离开。诈骗站起身，他的身体还有些摇晃，但是还是顺从地鞠了一躬，走回刚才的暗门里。  
“现在，我相信你已经感受到我足够的诚意了，或者说，你已经知道了你想知道的了。”威震天翘起腿，这让他看起来更像个跟爵士在聊天的老朋友。“那么，我能知道我想知道的吗？”  
“你想知道什么？”爵士在不经意间向沙发靠背里坐了一下，威震天露出了满意的笑容。  
“你回来是为了复仇，是吗？”  
“是的。”对于这一点爵士觉得自己没什么可隐瞒的。  
“那么，完成了吗？”  
爵士犹豫着斟酌了一下用词。“我已经解决了三个，而第四个，您也帮我解决了。”他是在提醒威震天，他和他一样，手上不干净。  
“我是指，第五个。”  
爵士几乎要扔掉手中的茶杯。他忽然记起刚才威震天拿着茶杯的时候也曾经发出过一声轻微的碰撞，难道他刚才也有一丝慌张？但是现在来不及想这些了，爵士思索着威震天所说的“第五个”，搞不清他知道了多少。  
威震天的底牌，令人看不透。  
看到爵士没有回答，威震天似乎完全在意料之中。他放下茶杯说：“我知道你还有第五个目标，就是警车。作为跟你同一条船上的人，我想我有必要知道你是否也把他作为复仇的目标。”  
同一条船上的人？爵士在心里暗暗感叹，威震天为了让他放心，真是做的足够了。同样是杀了人，杀三个和杀一个没区别。爵士点头：“是的，警车也是我的目标。”  
“可是并不是他杀了你父亲。”威震天的声音听起来温柔的不像他本人。  
爵士被这温柔的声音激起了回忆，他把身体靠的更进沙发里。“虽然他没有直接杀了我的父亲，但是如果不是他之前连续追踪他的话，我父亲不会身心疲惫，也就不会如此大意坐进没检查过的安了炸弹的车里。”  
威震天起身为爵士倒掉杯子里的冷茶，重新换了一杯。爵士双手接过，威震天回给他一个志长辈一般的笑容。  
“所以，你心里是恨他的，对吧？其实你从一开始就制定计划要接近警车，就是机场第一天的相遇是吗？”  
爵士惊讶于威震天知道这么多。  
“别那么看着我，我可不是在监视警车。那天我是在送我的女儿去希腊。”威震天摊开手，身体坐的也离爵士更近了一些。  
爵士点头。“是的。”  
“那么其实你和警车的接触，都是为了要完成你的计划是吗？包括去他办公室里拿杰洛斯和维格纳的资料，拍下斯坦利病房警察的换班时间表。”  
注意到威震天的用词，爵士甚至对他有点感激。他没用“偷”或者“窃取”这样的字眼。  
“你接近警车，只是为了完成计划，是吗？”威震天的声音在他耳边响起，不知不觉间，他已经坐到了爵士的身边。  
爵士像没发觉一样，点了点头。“是的。”  
“所以，你跟警车其实没什么感情的吧？只是在利用他罢了。”威震天的声音充满了整个房间。  
爵士在这一瞬间恍然明白了。威震天作为艾瑞尔的父亲，他担心的只是艾瑞尔和警车的婚事能否进行，他担心的只是爵士是否对警车动了感情。爵士在心里暗笑，威震天，你原来如此简单，父亲，是你的身份，也是你的弱点。人一旦有了感情，就有了弱点。  
爵士对威震天露出一个灿烂的笑容。“当然了，我对警车只是在利用，没有任何感情在其中，我是不可能爱上他的。”  
威震天露出了爵士意料之中的如释重负的表情，爵士更加觉得自己的猜测是对的。  
威震天坐回自己的沙发上，他按了下扶手上的按钮，大声冲着暗门的方向说：“好了，你可以进来了。”  
暗门打开了，爵士看向那里。  
然而站在那里的并不是刚才进去的诈骗，而是警车。  
警车面色苍白，眼睛里全是悲伤。  
爵士手里的杯子掉在了地毯上，发出暗哑的声音，咕噜噜地滚到了警车的脚边。  
爵士的手在颤抖。

人一旦有了感情，就有了弱点。


	23. Chapter 23

23

警车第一次给自己订了一张音乐会的票。其实他连怎么订票都不知道，还是蓝霹雳帮他订的。对于自己不感兴趣的方面，警车一向迟钝到让人抓狂。对音乐如此，对感情也如此。他心里只有工作，只有逻辑和报告，十足的工作狂，彻头彻尾的感情白痴，横炮曾经小声地和路障这样说。后者回给他一个肯定的眼神。飞毛腿补充说，如果警车有一天谈恋爱了，那一定是一个非常厉害的人出现了，比我们三个加起来都厉害。  
然后他们三个在警车抬头淡淡一扫的眼神中溃不成军争先恐后逃出他的办公室。  
厉害的人。非常厉害的人。  
是的，很厉害，他会拉小提琴，会弹钢琴，会唱歌，会跳舞，会很多外语，喜欢心理，喜欢小说，他还会偷东西，会撬锁，会当黑客，会打架，会开枪，会穿裙子戴假发，踩着高跟鞋还跑的飞快。  
他什么都会。  
他唯独不会爱上我。

穿着笔挺的正装，警车坐在舞台下，台上的演奏家在弹钢琴，干净的音符像流水一般，旁边有美丽的姑娘，穿着蓝色的长长的裙子，唱着动听的曲子。警车对于这些实在是不擅长，但是歌词却一句不落地钻进耳朵里。  
明けない夜など ないなんてウソで  
一人で生きて 行けると思った  
君の笑顔は 痛いほどしみこむ  
すてたはずの 信じる心に  
知らないフリを してくれた君の  
優しさ全部 受けとめたい  
so Thank You For Everything  
今動きだした  
届けてほしいよ 忘られぬこの思い  
so I Can't Forget Everytime  
重ねあわせて始まる  
ありがとう My Best Friend  
側にいてくれる 勇気

君と出会った 夕焼け帰り道  
ひとりじゃないって 思い始めた  
ありがとうをくれた 君の笑顔が  
まぶしすぎて 目をとじてこぼれた  
信じることは 弱さなんかじゃない  
今このトキメキ はなしたくない

so Thank You For Everything  
ここから変わり始める  
真っすぐな道などないと 気づいた 強さ見つけた  
so I Can't Forget Everytime  
つないだらはなさないで  
ありがとう My Best Friend  
一緒に歩いて行ける  
so Thank You For Everything  
夢の終わりは  
いつも同じ場所で消えるとしても  
so I Can't Forget Everytime  
いつもひとりじゃない  
ありがとう My Best Friend  
いつも君がいたね  
いつも君がいたね

——我还是头一次坐警车。  
——这不是警车，是我的私家车。  
——你听的这是什么？范海伦？我也超喜欢他的！  
——那是我弟弟放在我车里的，他喜欢听。  
——好吧，看来你对这个是不感兴趣了。不过你真的应该去感受一下，或者你不喜欢重金属的，那乔赛奇尼怎么样？他是世界上最好的吉他大师没有之一！呃……难道你喜欢肖邦或者莫扎特？但是说实话我更喜欢《ごきげんよう》那样的风格，欢快轻盈的琴曲，只是可惜它不太适合在演奏正中进行……  
你谈起音乐的样子，简直熠熠发光。

——音乐就是爵士的生命，没有音乐就没有爵士。他是这个世界上最好的小提琴演奏家，我想没人能比得了他。除了拉琴，爵士不会去关心任何事。  
音乐和罪恶，不可能同时出现在一个人的身上。

——《少女的祈祷》，你居然听出来了。那首曲子是送给你的。  
表达少女的爱意，送给我吗？

——爵士，你是故意的吧？  
——啊？什么故意的？  
——你从小在英国长大，说话都带着英国人那种很刻板的语法习惯，又学音乐，你的老师阿尔蒙德举世闻名，他一定没少带你出席各种酒会，你应该不会不知道西餐礼仪的。  
——我就是故意的。  
——为什么？  
——警车，你今天是在和我一起吃饭，和你女朋友煲电话粥，不觉得有点没礼貌吗？不过打断了你和你女朋友的电话，我感到很抱歉。为了表示我的歉意，我送你一首钢琴曲怎么样？  
你认真弹琴的样子，像极了我爱你的模样。

——警车，去过英国没有？  
——没去过。  
——那你一定不知道英国绅士有一种古老的礼仪，对于非常要好的朋友之间的。  
——哦，什么礼仪？  
你第一次亲我，我呆住了。我以为我的发呆能够让时间停滞。  
我希望时间在那一瞬间停滞。

——是Axe dark temptation，号称让你变成行走的荷尔蒙，把妹专用。看不出警车你还是闷骚型的啊。  
——我的警官先生，你还打算在我身上压多久？还是说，你真的准备玩一下？  
——警官先生，晚上的时间归你自己支配吗？  
——今晚请你吃饭，不许拒绝。反对无效。  
你被我无意中压在身下，你闻到我身上的沐浴露，那你是否听到了我的心跳？

——这是什么？好辣！  
——不许吐！  
我闻到你手上的气味，是栀子花开的香气，在初秋的晚风里，我第一次吻了你。你的气息，带着淡淡的疲倦，却是温柔而清晰。很像是最初的最初。  
The first love. The first kiss.

你跨坐在我的身上，一点一点舔舐我的全身。你缓慢而诱人地脱去全部的衣物，你美好的酮体白皙干净，结实而柔美的起伏线条，就像一朵含苞欲放的娇花蓓蕾。绝美的如玉雕一样的性感。  
我在你的手下溃不成军。

你一次次在我手下逃脱，我真的抓不到你吗？不是的，我不舍得。

听到你有危险我恨不得飞到你身边，看到那帮混蛋对你那样我下一秒就让他们死无全尸。你裹着我的风衣，身体柔弱地无法站立，天知道我用了多大的定力才没有立刻把你压在身下。可是你却说你想要我——宝贝，我是人，我不是神。我把你放在汽车后排座椅上，扯开裹着你的风衣，我听到扣子一颗一颗滚落在地点上，发出沉闷喑哑的声音。那声音击碎了我最后的理智。我看到你一丝不挂的身体毫无遮掩。我还记得你渴望的眼睛氤氲着泪水，我听到你痴迷的呻吟自齿缝间流泻，我看到你扭动的腰肢像一条痴缠的小蛇，我看到你清秀的面孔上呈现着痛苦和快感交织的刹那光芒。我爱透了你在高潮时那一瞬间的神情。

我害怕你一次又一次的受伤，我害怕你只顾救别人而不顾虑自己的安危。我害怕，真的害怕。你就那么突如其来地出现在我眼前，又毫无征兆地夺走了我的心，我不敢想象你会不会有一天悄无声息地离开。我害怕。  
所以我伤害了你，我不顾你身上的伤，把你的双手钳制过头顶，扯开你的上衣。你的皮肤裸露在空气中，我看到你不禁打了个冷战。我疯狂地吻在你的脸上、唇上、耳垂上、脖颈上、锁骨上，一切我可以烙下只属于我的印记的地方，我粗暴而强烈地冲击着你的身体。是的，我就像一个邪恶的魔鬼，想要把你揉进自己的身体里。  
Jazzy，我爱你啊。我爱上你了，宝贝。

——所以，你跟警车其实没什么感情的吧？只是在利用他罢了。  
——当然了，我对警车只是在利用，没有任何感情在其中，我是不可能爱上他的。  
我知道威震天是故意要我听到这些，但是亲爱的，你颤抖的手我也看得到。  
我知道。  
我们彼此等待，却不曾依赖。  
初恋是一个人的兵荒马乱。

所以，你走进我的心里，又想逃跑？我不答应。绝不。

音乐会场里的人群忽然一阵骚动，人们都惊异地扭头看向一个西装笔挺面容俊朗的年轻人，忽然站起身，不顾碰撞到周围的绅士和小姐们，急匆匆地向门口跑去。他的无礼让很多人都皱起了眉头，但是，警车可不会在乎这些。  
他坐进车里，迅速地发动了汽车。前进的方向是战戟在西市的公寓，他知道的，爵士在那里。有些话，可以打电话，也可以发信息，但是他就是想当面对爵士说。  
你撩了我就想跑？没那么容易！

一个漂亮的急刹，车稳稳地停在战戟家公寓的楼下。警车跳下车，还带着气喘吁吁，他伸手去按门铃上的数字。  
有人拦住了他。是诈骗。  
“干什么？”警车警惕地看着他。  
“艾瑞尔小姐想见你。”  
“可我不想见她。”  
“事关楼上住的这位，她说你最好还是去见她一下。”

警车坐在艾瑞尔的房间里，沉默不语。艾瑞尔从浴室出来，穿着德里克罗斯的真丝浴袍，姣好的身材凹凸有致，浑身散发着迷人的香气。她柔软的棕色发丝带着点滴的水气，更显得她皮肤白皙，举手投足都令人沉醉。她缓步走到警车的身后，伸出修长的手臂抱住了警车的肩膀，真丝浴袍倏然滑落。  
警车的脸上闪过一丝厌恶的表情，但是他没有说话。身体的毫无反应就是他给她最好的反应。艾瑞尔并没有任何失望，她把手向警车的上衣里探去，警车按住了她，并且转过身来，直直地对着艾瑞尔的眼睛。  
“我不明白你的意思，艾瑞尔。”  
“不明白吗？”艾瑞尔是手指划过自己的皮肤，最后落在嘴唇上，轻轻地摩挲。“那你为什么要阻止我的动作呢？”  
“如果你今晚来只是找我谈这个的，那么很抱歉了，我还有更重要的事要做。”警车没再多看艾瑞尔一眼，转身走向门口。  
“更重要的事，是他吗？”艾瑞尔拿起浴袍，重新披上，语气里满是讽刺。“原来你对男人更有兴趣。”  
“这与你无关，我们两个并没有订婚。”  
“是吗？”艾瑞尔走到书桌前，拿起一叠纸。“在杰洛斯家的手稿上，发现了不明人物的指纹，对比爵士的指纹相似度达99%；在杰洛斯家的院墙下，发现一枚耳钉，上面的DNA提取物对比属于爵士；维格纳家的小女儿看照片指认，虽然不是爵士的样子，但是身高和体型完全一致，而且她也确认爵士的声音就是那天晚上和他爸爸在书房里的那个人的声音；杀害维格纳的手术刀，是救护车丢失的那把，提取了上面残留的DNA，发现了维格纳的少量血液残留和爵士的皮肤组织；斯坦利被1200米射程外的狙击枪一枪爆头，在目标点的建筑物上发现了脚印，和爵士的至交好友战戟的脚印完全一致，推测身高体重也符合；战戟在英国曾加入皇家特种侦查团，担任狙击手，1200米外一枪爆头对他来说易如反掌，去年他故意在心理评估中不合格，从而退出侦查团，就是为了给爵士回来的行动做准备；潜入乔的别墅刺杀未遂，但是闭路摄像头已经拍下了两人的身影；你曾经去医院抓捕爵士，但是被爵士逃脱；爵士在警局里用枪指着大黄蜂，并带走了你；路障亲眼看到他拿的那把枪就是警车丢失的那把配枪。”  
警车正要开门的手在颤抖。  
“这么多证据，如果递交到陪审团那里，你猜，爵士会被判多少年？”艾瑞尔的脸好像绽开的白兰花，笑意写在她的脸上，溢着满足的愉悦。她的嘴角上扬起美丽的弧度。

战戟在爵士第13次走来走去的时候抱住了他。爵士挣扎着抗议：“战戟，放开我，不然我可要罚你了！”  
战戟抱着爵士坐回沙发上。“爵士，太过美好的东西从来都不适合经历，因为一旦经历便无法遗忘。如果喜欢一个人就能和他在一起，那么这个世界就不会有罗密欧和朱丽叶存在。”  
爵士趴在战戟的怀里小声地笑起来。“战戟，你一定是偷了我初中时的文学社奖杯了。”  
“如果你要是个女孩子，我早就把你的心偷走了。”战戟捏了捏爵士的脸。“你不必立刻就感觉到很好，但是至少，你不讨厌我抱着你，这让你感觉到一点舒服，对吧？”  
“的确，被人抱着总比抱着别人舒服。往后一点，我要坐上来。”爵士推了推战戟，找了个更舒服的姿势窝进他的怀里。  
救护车和铁皮回来了，他拍了拍已经石化的管家。“你看，我就说了，你这俩孩子迟早要乱伦的。”  
铁皮终于反应了过来，但是还没等他有什么行动，爵士的手机响了。他飞快地拿起手机，看到上面的信息发件人。  
那一瞬间他的手颤抖得几乎无法拿稳手机。战戟急忙抓住他的手，打开信息。  
是警车发来的。  
“我和艾瑞尔小姐的订婚仪式将在11月28日在St Calvary Chapel教堂举行，恭候您的光临。”


	24. Chapter 24

24

“你订婚不准备请我去做钢琴伴奏吗？我的出场费可是很高的，这次给你免费怎么样？”  
爵士盯着手机，但是发出去的信息却迟迟没有收到警车的回复。  
他是不准备理我了吗？  
战戟抛着手里的车钥匙。“不然我去给他弄个车祸，放心，不撞死，只撞残，这样他就没法去订婚了。”  
“你要是敢把他撞残我就……”爵士的话还没说完，忽然手机响了。他迅速接起来：“警车！”  
“偶像，我不是我哥，我是蓝霹雳啊。”  
“哦抱歉，蓝霹雳。”  
“偶像，我哥要订婚了，你知道不？”  
“……知道。”  
“你怎么这么淡定？！要不要抢婚？我帮你啊！”  
“蓝霹雳……”

抢婚干什么？有什么能比得上破坏这个婚礼更让那个大小姐抓狂的呢？要想搞破坏，又不是非得靠抢的。

11月28日的St Calvary Chapel教堂，草地上铺上了白色的地毯，一路延伸到教堂的门口，走廊装饰着硕大的浑圆的花球，地毯上洒满了玫瑰花瓣，散发着阵阵香气。教堂高高的房顶上吊着几盏水晶灯，发出温暖柔和的光芒。座椅上也系上了漂亮的缎带，整个教堂都是幸福的气氛。新人的大幅婚纱照在门口迎接宾客，照片上的艾瑞尔穿着一袭纯白的长裙，衬托着她的皮肤细腻柔软，蕾丝与繁复的花纹拥簇着娇奢的身线，栗色的发挽成一个温顺的髻，光碎碎地缀在鬓角。朱红的蔻丹衬着浅浅的水色粉底，娇俏的唇如白瓷上的朱砂一点，如画般的美丽容颜生动三分。顾盼流连，活色生香。剪裁精细的燕尾服把警车出众的外貌和身材修饰得淋漓尽致，那种冷淡却又从容的气质让人移不开目光。  
“哇哦，看啊，大黄蜂，真是天造地设的一对呢，郎才女貌，般配极了，对吧？”战戟搂着身边大黄蜂的肩膀，左手夸张地做着比划。  
路障一脸不悦地把大黄蜂从战戟胳膊底下解救出来，回给战戟一个“大黄蜂是我的你别动手动脚”的眼神。  
大黄蜂说：“爵士还没来吗？”  
战戟看了看天：“他要准备一下，晚点到。”

艾瑞尔坐在教堂的准备室里，纤长的手指点起粉底，轻轻擦在脸颊，仿佛绽开一朵玫瑰。警车走了进来，站在艾瑞尔的身后，慢慢地开口。“我去门口招呼一下宾客。”  
“等等亲爱的。”艾瑞尔站起身，拉住警车的手，“我们马上要走进婚礼的殿堂了，你一定要表现的像个新郎的样子哦。”  
警车看着艾瑞尔的脸，她的确是个足以让任何男人心动的美人。  
“我爱你很久很久了，从我第一次在爸爸的办公室见到你。”  
口红的味道甜腻得过头。  
“我想要的只有你。而你也只属于我。”  
警车任由艾瑞尔抱住自己。  
穿着制服的侍者站在门口，礼貌而谦恭地弯腰鞠躬。“先生，您需要一杯特基拉日出吗？”  
警车后退一步，跟艾瑞尔拉开了距离，走到侍者身边，拿起托盘里的高脚杯。“谢谢。”  
侍者又说：“外面的宾客已经来了很多了，威震天先生要我问您一下，您是否有时间……”他小心地觑着艾瑞尔的脸色，“出去和那些人打个招呼？”  
艾瑞尔用手指去抹警车嘴角的红色。“抱歉亲爱的，蹭在你的脸上了。”  
“小姐，我有纸巾。”侍者恭敬地拉过警车，用纸巾代替了艾瑞尔漂亮的手指，开始在警车嘴角擦拭。  
警车忍不住皱了一下眉头。侍者的手劲可不小，他敢肯定就算嘴角没被擦破也已经被擦红了。侍者没在意，仔细地帮警车擦干净之后，又低头退到一边，打开门准备等待警车出去。  
“去吧，爸爸希望能带你多认识一些今天来的人。”艾瑞尔再次环抱住警车的脖子，略带撒娇地说。  
侍者礼貌地低头。  
警车面无表情地拉开艾瑞尔的手臂，跟随侍者走出房间。  
艾瑞尔咬住了下唇。

“你们真是笨手笨脚的，能不能让我放心？”拐角处有人训斥的声音，警车向那边走去。  
“怎么了？”他看到是婚礼服务公司的负责人。  
“哦，抱歉先生。我让他调制鸡尾酒给宾客，可是这个家伙怎么也弄不好，真是气死我了，早知道我就多带几个调酒师过来了！”  
“你只带了这一个调酒师？”  
“是啊，我没想到他居然连一杯玛格丽特都做不好！”  
警车忽然心里一震，他急忙回头，但是刚才跟着自己的侍者已经不见了。  
我知道你会来的。刚才帮我擦口红的时候可真是用劲儿啊，警车心里苦笑。

在神圣的音乐声中，艾瑞尔站在警车的左边，慈祥的神父站在他们面前。  
“女士，你愿意嫁给你面前的这位先生吗？不管是贫穷还是富有，不管是疾病还是健康，不管是年轻还是衰老，你是否愿意永远爱护他，安慰他，陪伴他，一生一世，不离不弃，直至死亡把你们分开？”  
“我愿意。”  
“先生，你愿意娶你面前的这位女士吗？不管是贫穷还是富有，不管是疾病还是健康，不管是年轻还是衰老，你是否愿意永远爱护她，安慰她，陪伴她，一生一世，不离不弃，直至死亡把你们分开？”  
艾瑞尔看着警车，他似乎犹豫了一下，没关系，艾瑞尔可以慢慢等，他早晚是自己的。  
这时安静的会场上忽然响起了一阵手机铃声，是警车的。还没等他说什么，帮他保管手机的蓝霹雳已经接了起来，还无意中碰到了免提键，顿时一声怒吼传遍了整个会场。  
“警车你这个混蛋！你竟然搞大了我女儿的肚子还让她去堕胎！我跟你没完！！”  
会场里一片哗然。接着话筒里又传出一个柔弱的哭泣的声音：“爸爸，你不要怪警车，都是我的错……我真的很爱他……”  
警车一脸黑线。  
威震天冲诈骗做了个手势，诈骗向蓝霹雳走去，蓝霹雳急忙挂断电话，连连说：“不好意思啊真不好意思吓到大家了这一定是个误会我哥不是那样的人哈……”  
神父又重新把誓词问了一遍。“先生，你愿意娶你面前的这位女士吗？不管是贫穷还是富有，不管是疾病还是健康，不管是年轻还是衰老，你是否愿意永远爱护她，安慰她，陪伴她，一生一世，不离不弃，直至死亡把你们分开？”  
还没等警车说话，他的手机又响了，蓝霹雳又不小心接了起来，还不小心按到了免提键。一个娇弱无骨风情万种的声音从里面飘了出来。  
“警车，人家都已经洗好了，就等你了……你快点过来啊，不要让人家久等了哦……”  
警车哭笑不得。  
诈骗大踏步地向蓝霹雳走过去，蓝霹雳急忙挂断了电话，对警车说：“哥，说出来你可能不信，但是真的是手机先动手的，不是我的错啊……”他灵活地从桌子下钻到另一边，然后对追他的诈骗做鬼脸。诈骗伸手去抓他，却总是被他抢先一步溜掉。  
战戟看着这一片混乱，去搂旁边的大黄蜂没搂着，大黄蜂已经被路障先一步给拉走了。于是战戟又搂住左边的横炮，再搂住右边的飞毛腿。“蓝霹雳这孩子真可爱，我觉得他绝对是个优秀的演员，不，他简直就是表演艺术家。”  
艾瑞尔的脸色一阵发白。神父看出了她的神色不好，小声地询问她是否需要休息。艾瑞尔看了看警车说：“抱歉，我想去补一下妆。”说完就拂袖离去。

艾瑞尔拧开水龙头，用凉水洗了洗脸。冰凉的触觉带给她一阵惬意。旁边有一个人走了进来，顺手把门反锁上了。  
“我一直以为你是故意要勾引警车达到自己报仇的目的，没想到你的目的竟然是我。”  
“艾瑞尔小姐，我并不吝啬于称赞你的美丽。但是，你太自作多情了，我的目标自始至终就跟你无关。你不是我的那只老鼠。”  
“刚才的侍者是你吧？”艾瑞尔盯着镜子里的人。  
“您真聪明。”爵士微笑点头。  
“不管你之后还有多少把戏，我诚恳地劝告你，赶紧离开，不然你会后悔的。”  
“为什么要离开？好戏还在后面呢，不是吗？”  
“没错，好戏才刚刚开始。”艾瑞尔咬牙切齿地说。  
“我很乐意跟您分享一下我和战戟以前的故事。战戟他小的时候总是欺负我，说实话那个时候我也挺讨厌他的。在我们上初中的时候，有一次，他的女朋友忽然把我叫到天台上。我还以为是战戟有什么事，可是急匆匆跑过去，那里只有她一个人。她说她很喜欢我，想要和我上床。然后她就主动开始解开自己的上衣。您不知道，她是一位非常美丽的小姐，跟您比也不相上下的。”爵士停了一下，看了看艾瑞尔的脸色。  
艾瑞尔尽量使自己看起来平静。爵士眨了眨眼，继续说。  
“她很美丽，也很诱人，我看到她主动贴到我身上，我能感受到她皮肤的温度。当我俯身凑到她面前的时候，她非常期待地闭起了眼睛。您知道的，对于一个女孩子来说，这个时候闭起眼睛是最好的享受。”  
“所以，你做了什么？跟她接吻？”  
“哈哈，您可真风趣。我没有。”爵士转过身，不再从镜子里看着艾瑞尔，而是站在她面前，距离很近。“我打了她，三个耳光。”  
“什么？”  
“她不值得战戟为她付出感情，所以我打了她。虽然打女人这种事听起来很不绅士，但是她也让我明白了——欠揍这件事，是不分男女的。”爵士逼近艾瑞尔。  
“你……你身为一个男人，竟然要打女人吗？”艾瑞尔终于明白过来爵士的意图。  
“抱歉了，打女人的时候，我可从来没把自己当男人看。”  
“什么？”艾瑞尔还没来得及惊呼出声，爵士的右手已经狠狠地落在了她的脸上，白皙的面庞顿时肿起五个指印。  
“这一巴掌，是为了声波！你为了杀我，让人去撞击声波的车，你其实不知道我当时已经被声波踹下车了，你丧心病狂地把声波撞下苏尔逊大桥，害他差点没命！”  
“不！”艾瑞尔想躲，可是她根本无处可去。爵士的左手又落在她的右脸上，发出清脆的回响。  
“这一巴掌，是为了铁皮！你在他的车上做了手脚，弄坏了他的刹车，又故技重施，把他撞下悬崖，如果不是铁皮及时打开车门逃了出来，你就害死了我最亲的亲人！”  
“不，你这个混蛋！”艾瑞尔拼命地向后退去，她知道没有人会来救她，她浑身颤抖地瑟缩在角落里。爵士的右手再一次落在了她的脸上，漂亮的脸蛋已经肿胀的不成样子。  
“这一巴掌，是为了大黄蜂！你为了抓住我的把柄，绑架大黄蜂去要挟路障，把他囚禁在你的酒窖，大黄蜂差点就死了！”  
艾瑞尔抓起手边的台灯，向爵士扔了过去，爵士伸手抓住，抛在地上，捏住惊恐的艾瑞尔，好看的一笑。“怎么，不打算为你的未婚夫承担一下吗？不，应该是前未婚夫了吧。”  
艾瑞尔瞪大惊恐的眼镜。  
爵士的巴掌再次落在她的脸上。“这一巴掌，是为了警车。你费尽心思，为他做了那么多，也害了他那么多，我替他打你这一巴掌，不算过分吧？”  
艾瑞尔捂着自己的脸，痛苦地支撑着身体。她告诉自己，不能倒下。绝对不能在爵士面前示弱，警车必然是属于自己的，而这个嚣张的小个子，也一定会被她的父亲送进监狱去。在这之前，她绝对不能倒下，她要亲眼看着爵士失去自由，失去警车。  
爵士再次扬起了手。艾瑞尔的心里再怎么强硬，但是打在脸上的疼痛可是真的，她害怕的浑身颤抖。可是，爵士却只是轻轻地落下，伸手抚摸了一下她美丽的面庞。  
“怎么？你不准备为你自己来一巴掌吗？”艾瑞尔强撑着自己。  
“当然，我也被你害得够惨。不过，我有个问题想问你。在你给我一个满意的回答之前，我不会为了自己的事对你这么美丽的小姐动手的。”  
“你想问什么？”  
“你跟警车上床了吗？”  
艾瑞尔睁大了眼镜，脸上露出难以抑制的惊讶。  
“我猜是没有。因为那天我在他办公室勾引他的时候，他表现的就像个纯情的小处男。不过没错，事实上他也确实是，因为随后他跟我去酒店开房间的时候，他也的确用行动告诉我了，他之前可是一点经验也没有。对此我表示很感谢你，艾瑞尔小姐。当然了，我也对他不吝赐教了，他后来每次的表现都让我十分满意，每次。可惜了，你却没有机会看到。不过，我有录像，你想看看吗？你从来没有看到过的，而且这辈子也看不到的——警车的表情，以及，他这辈子也不会跟你说的那些色情的下流的话。”爵士恶作剧地伸手，戳在艾瑞尔的胸口。虽然爵士带着笑意，可是艾瑞尔却只认为他是一个恶魔，一个彻头彻尾的恶魔。  
爵士从来都知道，诛心远比诛身要伤重的多，如何能让一个人崩溃，不是暴力，不是责骂，而是心理防线的瓦解。作为一个犯罪心理学家，艾瑞尔更懂这一点。

横炮看了看正跟别人交谈的警车：“威震天也不知道跑哪儿去了，留他自己面对这些道貌岸然的家伙，Sir肯定不喜欢这个环境。”  
战戟把蛋糕塞的满嘴都是：“随他去吧，爱怎么着怎么着，反正我只等爵士回来就走。”  
飞毛腿看了看四周：“爵士怎么还不来？不抢婚了？”  
战戟：“抢什么婚？爵士跟警车在一起就没好事，他俩分了我才觉得好！”  
“说我什么呢？”爵士从后面走了过来，带着他一贯玩世不恭的笑容。  
大黄蜂拉着他：“爵士，你怎么才来？”  
爵士对大黄蜂微笑：“反正不耽误看好戏就行。”  
“好戏？”  
这时舞台上响起了麦克风的声音。大家抬头看向那里，威震天正站在舞台中央，但是艾瑞尔并没有回来。威震天严肃的眼光向台下扫了一眼，虽然人很多，但是爵士确定威震天看到他了。  
“今天十分感谢大家百忙之中光临，下面，我有两件事要宣布一下。”威震天说话的声音不大，却透露着一种让人无法抗拒的威严。下面的人全都安静了下来。  
“第一件事，我的女儿艾瑞尔和警车的订婚仪式，现在取消。”  
“什么？”“不会吧？”“还没开始呢就取消了？”“发生什么事了？”  
台下的人议论纷纷，大家都一头雾水。  
战戟看了看爵士，递给他一块草莓蛋糕：“是你干的好事吧。”  
爵士微笑，把蛋糕接过来塞进嘴里。“是啊。”  
蓝霹雳也挤了过来：“我的天啊，偶像你怎么办到的？”  
爵士说：“我做了我最擅长的事。”  
横炮：“最擅长的事？”  
战戟：“呵呵，他又去打女人了。”  
爵士说：“为了铁皮打了她一耳光，为了声波打了她一耳光，为了大黄蜂打了她一耳光，为了警车打了她一耳光。一共四耳光，不算太过分吧，比起她以前做的事。”  
路障把大黄蜂拉进怀里：“不算过分，要是我会打得更狠。”  
战戟：“那你呢？你没为自己打她一耳光吗？”  
爵士：“如果是为了我的话，那何必打她呢？我只是告诉她我和警车上了床，她就悲伤欲绝，脸都要气歪了。”  
战戟：“什么？小少爷你跟警车上了床？我的天啊横炮你别拦着我我要去打死警车！！”  
威震天的声音接着响起。  
“第二件事，我在此发布通缉令，全城通缉一级杀人嫌疑犯——爵士和战戟。”


	25. Chapter 25

25

战戟放下手里的蛋糕，拍拍爵士的肩膀。“他刚才好像说——通缉我们俩？”  
爵士点点头。“好像是。”  
战戟：“那还等什么？”  
爵士：“跑！”  
婚礼现场一片混乱狼藉。  
俩人跑到教堂外的停车场上，爵士一枪轰开一辆车的门，从里面拉出电线，可是怎么也打不着火。路障气喘吁吁地跑来：“你想开我的车就直说，用得着把我车门都轰了么？”  
爵士：“啊？原来这是你的车啊……”  
路障和大黄蜂坐在前排，爵士和战戟跳到后座，汽车发动，嘶吼着绝尘而去。  
战戟：“我们要不要告诉皮叔也躲起来？”  
爵士：“铁皮在救护车那里应该是安全的，威震天的目标是我们两个。不过也要告诉铁皮，万事小心，暂时先不见面，有事由路障和救护车联系。”  
路障：“我们现在去哪儿？”  
战戟：“我的公寓肯定是回不去了，在西市还有什么是我们能去他们又不知道的地方吗？”  
爵士：“别看我，我也不知道。”  
大黄蜂：“我知道有一个地方可以去！”

警车今天一进到警局就感到无数的目光在盯着他。这也不奇怪，本来要成为总警司乘龙快婿的他突然被威震天宣布取消了婚约，婚礼现场的那两通电话又制造出无数版本的风言风语。爵士捣的一手好乱，警车在心里苦笑。  
刚坐进办公室里没几分钟，横炮打来内线。“Sir，总警司通知20分钟之后会议室开会。”  
“好的。”  
虽然不知道具体是什么内容，不过猜也知道是跟爵士相关的。  
果然，威震天在会议上发布了正式的通缉令，要求全城通缉爵士和战戟，而且限制两人出境，并且已经进行了外交事务上的照会。警车看着威震天，他知道会议的内容应该不止这些。  
果然，威震天很快抬头看着他，意味深长地说：“警车，由于之前的事情我想你还需要一点私人时间去处理，所以这次行动我希望由诈骗指挥。”  
诈骗名义上是威震天的副手，这样的安排无可挑剔。  
威震天接着说：“另外，我希望你留在办公室里，在你处理好你的个人事务之前。”  
路障和横炮都瞪大了眼。谁都听的出来，这相当于是软禁了。毫无疑问，威震天一定把警车的通讯都给掐断了，这样他就没法和外面联系。釜底抽薪，实在太狠了。  
警车倒是对此没什么太大的反应，他似乎很顺从地接受了威震天的要求。威震天示意诈骗把警车带回办公室去，警车站起身，礼貌地冲威震天点头致意准备离去。  
路障和横炮看看威震天，又看看他们的直属上司。  
在经过横炮的时候，警车的脚步微微一滞，横炮抬头看他，警车眨了眨眼。下一秒横炮就被警车拉了起来，在所有人都没有反应过来的时候，警车已经一手掐住横炮的脖子，一手拔枪顶住横炮的太阳穴。  
飞毛腿：“Sir 你干什么？不要伤害横炮！”  
威震天两手支头，意味不明地看着警车。  
警车拉开保险，横炮大喊：“警司你要救我啊！”他握着警车掐住他脖子的手指微微用力，警车明白横炮的意思是“Sir 你勒我勒的太狠了我要喘不过来气了虽然我知道做戏做全套但是拜托你不用这么真实的稍微放开一点大家也不会发现我们俩在演戏不然我要有个三长两短飞毛腿会再找你拼命的”，他手指轻按了一下横炮的脖子以示回应，同时轻轻放松了横炮脖子上的力道。横炮接着大喊：“警司你要救我啊！我不想死啊！我这么爱我们警局！我是个好警察啊！”  
飞毛腿也跑到威震天身边说：“警司你一定要救横炮啊！他可是我们警局开车最快的！”  
路障也挡在威震天面前：“是啊是啊！是真的开车快！横炮老司机了！车速谁也比不上！”  
在飞毛腿和路障跟威震天胡搅蛮缠的时候，警车已经拉着横炮退到了会议室门口。诈骗因为被路障和飞毛腿挡着看不到威震天，得不到命令不敢贸然行动。在转瞬间，警车已经逼近了门口。  
威震天的声音传来：“诈骗，击毙警车。”  
飞毛腿：“什么？横炮还在他手上！”  
横炮挣扎着大喊：“我为警局立过功，我为局长流过血，你不能这样啊！”  
诈骗似乎犹豫了一下，于是警车把横炮往前一推，推到诈骗的身上，两个人趔趄了一下倒在地上，警车转眼就消失在楼梯口。  
威震天恨恨地皱起眉头。

警车专挑僻静的小路走，尽可能躲过那些遍布全城的摄像头。他已经换掉了警局的制服，穿着一身再普通不过的卫衣和牛仔裤，戴了一副棕色的眼镜，发型也稍做了点改变，还给自己粘了一副小胡子。这样至少不仔细看是认不出来他了。  
家是肯定回不去了，酒店也不可能，警车边走边想，已经发布了对爵士的通缉令，威震天为什么还要软禁自己？这说不通。难道威震天有什么怕自己知道的吗？  
警车来到这个城市的南边，这里是贫民区，到处是污水横流和肮脏的棚子，这里至少没有摄像头。他小心地避开人多的地方，压低了帽子，走进一条昏暗的小巷子里。这里是他以前一个线人住的地方，他需要先来这里取得一些武器，身上只有一把手枪是撑不了多久的。  
走上一条逼仄狭窄的楼梯，摇摇欲晃，警车尽量让自己发出的声音减小。楼梯发出一点腐烂的声音，但是很轻，警车确定没有惊动里面的人。他推开满是污迹的门，听到里面没什么动静，闪身进去。  
“盖比，我需要你的帮助。”警车对客厅里的人说。  
“我的天啊，你来这里干什么？我们不是说了再也不见面了吗？”  
“是的。但是这次，我遇到了一点麻烦，我需要从你这里拿一些武器。”  
“你每次来找我都没好事，我就知道！”那个人咕咕哝哝地说。  
“拜托，我只能来找你了。”  
盖比看向卧室里面，诈骗从里面走了出来。  
警车立刻拔枪对准他。  
诈骗对盖比说：“没你的事了，立刻滚开。”  
盖比点头哈腰迅速消失在门口。  
警车警惕地看着诈骗。但是诈骗却并没有同样拔枪，而是悠闲地坐了下来，看着他。  
“收起那玩意儿吧，万一走火了可不好。”  
“你怎么会在这里？”  
“你不可能去那些有摄像头的地方，这里是安全的选择。我查了你的办案资料，知道你这里有一个线人。”  
“我以为关于盖比的资料已经毁掉了。”  
“你忘了我是威震天的副手，你的资料都是经过我整理的。”  
“所以你准备带我去见威震天？”  
“如果是这样的话，你现在还能待在这里吗？”  
“你什么意思？”  
“我可以帮你拿到威震天参与贩毒、人口贩卖和军火走私的证据。”  
“什么？威震天参与了这些事？难道是和闪影……”警车感到不可思议。  
“你可真天真，警车。你以为过去那么多次闪影是怎么逃过法律的制裁的？你以为那些证人的临时反悔是自愿的？你以为光靠闪影自己就能独霸西市的黑市这么多年？你以为——”诈骗看着警车脸上的表情，意味深长地说：“光靠杰洛斯和维格纳那两个成事不足败事有余的家伙，就能把闪影和他的两个儿子都干掉吗？”  
警车震惊到无法做出反应。  
“年轻人，你还真是单纯。”诈骗转身，用手指敲着桌面，“你比你的老师可差远了。”  
“交换是什么？”警车知道他还有后话。  
“是的，有条件。”诈骗重新坐回椅子里。“帮我弄死他。”

送走了路障和大黄蜂之后，三个人之间的气氛有点微妙。战戟想问一下爵士下一步的打算，但是还没开口，爵士起身走到三角钢琴旁，对声波做了个请的手势。  
“声波，好久没一起弹琴了。”  
声波微笑：“巴赫的A大调奏鸣曲还是韦伯的C大调小奏鸣曲？”  
“勃拉姆斯的F大调——”  
“情歌圆舞曲。”声波补充完整，和爵士一起坐在钢琴边。  
战戟默默地看着他们俩的背影。声波和爵士一起学习音乐多年，两个人之间的默契简直可以比得上爵士和战戟一起打架时的默契。他想起自己在英国的时候无意间在声波手机里发现了爵士的照片，还以为声波喜欢自家小少爷，追着声波打了三条街，要不是最后被铁皮揪着耳朵拎回家，他估计能把声波打回美国来。  
“傻笑什么？”爵士弹完琴回头看到战戟在笑。  
“小少爷，我明明是英俊潇洒风流倜傥好吗？”战戟不满地抗议。  
“好，你在英俊潇洒风流倜傥地笑什么？”  
“小少爷，我们下一步怎么办？”  
“我们在这里多待一天，就会给声波多带来一分危险，所以现在需要尽快扳倒威震天。”  
“那可是西市警界的最高权力者。”  
“我知道。可是他手上也不干净，你知道的。MET以前做的那些事里估计他也参与了，没少给自己捞好处。我们只要能拿到证据，就可以有压制他的武器。”  
“要去潜入他家吗？”  
“不排除这个可能。”

“为什么选择白天而不是晚上潜入？”战戟小心地绕开威震天别墅外的摄像头。  
“晚上他应该会更加戒备，白天反倒松一些。”爵士趴低了身形，又补充了一句。“直觉。”  
“好吧，希望你的直觉是对的。”战戟一跃跳上墙头，向爵士伸出手。  
两个人跳进院子里，躲进墙壁阴影，仔细看了看周围。除了摄像头之外，并没有多余的东西，远处有隐约的身影，应该是佣人。他们轻手轻脚地打开后门，战戟举枪瞄准，啪的一声，一块强力吸附磁铁飞到了房顶上，他对爵士做了个手势，自己爬了上去，爵士也随后跟了上来。  
“要躲避摄像头，只能在天花板上爬了。”战戟好笑地看着姿势诡异的爵士。  
“是啊，这感觉还不错，我真想在房顶上跳个华尔兹。”  
“如果你愿意的话，回去了我陪你跳。”  
“那多谢了。”  
“他的书房应该在左前方。”战戟打开电子地图。那是爵士早前顺手从警车的办公室里偷的，哦不，是拿的。  
“不，不在书房，在卧室。”爵士很肯定地说。  
“你怎么知道？”  
“直觉。”  
战戟扶额。  
“威震天不会把那么重要的东西放在书房的，而卧室才是一个人最隐秘最内在的地方。”爵士点了点战戟的头。“我总是跟你说，要多看书，书是人类进步的阶梯。”

威震天的卧室里是没有摄像头的，爵士和战戟跳到地板上，轻轻打开房门。  
房间里干净整洁。除了一张Parnian的双人床和一个硕大的衣柜之外，别无他物。  
“我们要搜他的床吗？这想想可有点恶心。”战戟皱着眉头说。  
“威震天的妻子已经去世很多年了，他一个鳏居的老男人有什么好恶心的。”爵士翻了个白眼，却先去打开了衣柜。  
战戟瞠目结舌。  
衣柜里的衣服没几件，却有着大量的情趣用具，头罩，眼罩，口球，皮鞭，锁链，按摩棒，贞操带……简直可以开情趣用品店了。  
爵士也有点舌头打结：“呃……战戟，你去搜他的床……”  
战戟连连摇头：“我可不要！这个变态的床上还不知道有什么液体呢！”  
“那你来搜衣柜！”  
“我也不要！那些东西打死我也不要碰！”  
“谁在卧室？”外面忽然传来声音。  
糟糕！刚才说话的声音听太大了。爵士和战戟递了个颜色，隐蔽到门的两侧。门被推开了，还没等那人进来，战戟已经一把拽过他，一个过肩摔，随后迅速掐住他的脖子，把他摁在地板上。那个人反应倒也迅速，抬起一脚踢向战戟的下体，战戟一个侧身闪开，却也不得不放开了掐着他脖子的手。他迅速在地上打了个滚站起身，爵士看清了这个人。  
“诈骗？”  
“是你们两个。”诈骗微微眯起眼睛。  
外面又有声音传来。“诈骗，怎么了？卧室发生了什么事了吗？”  
是家里的佣人。他们已经被威震天命令过，没有许可不得进入他的卧室。  
爵士暗叫不好。如果诈骗这个时候叫人来帮忙，那他和战戟要脱身可就得费一番功夫了。  
出乎意料的是，诈骗却并没有那样做。“没事，我把先生的衣服弄在地上了。你们都下去吧。”  
脚步声渐渐走远。  
“你干嘛不叫人来？”  
“叫人来把你们抓走？然后让威震天把你们打入地狱？不，我可不会干那样的事。损人不利己。”诈骗关上衣柜的门，背对着他们。  
注意到诈骗的用词和动作，爵士似乎明白了。“这算交易吗？还是，请求？”  
“你这么理解也好。”诈骗耸了耸肩。“只要我们的目的是一致的，过程有什么关系呢？”

“你相信他的话吗？”爵士和战戟已经从威震天家里出来，走在西市最繁华的商业区中，爵士坚信，大隐隐于市。  
“至少目前来看，他应该是的确想把威震天置于死地的。没有哪个男人会喜欢被人那样对待吧？”  
战戟想起威震天衣柜里的东西，不由得吐了吐舌头。他忽然有种异样的感觉，微微向左侧偏头。“爵士，这次你的大隐隐于市可不太准了。”  
“是吗？”  
“2点钟方向有一个，12点钟方向有一个，推测5点钟方向也有，至少一个。”  
“真难缠……战戟，跑！”  
爵士和战戟气喘吁吁地钻进旁边的小巷子里，听到身后传来一声撞人的惊呼，和急促的脚步声。战戟拉着爵士从旁边的墙上翻进院子的另一边，又从那里钻了出来，可惜，是死胡同。  
“糟糕，我还是对这里路不熟！”战戟准备退回去，可是脚步声已经越来越近了。  
怎么办？爵士的大脑飞快思考，可是眼前似乎真的没有什么方法了。  
忽然，旁边的一扇生锈的门被打开了，爵士还没反应过来就被一个人拉了进去，接着战戟也被拽了进来，门悄无声息的关上了。  
“警车？”


	26. Chapter 26

26

爵士站在门口，有点发愣。“警车？”  
警车握住爵士的左手，右手一拉，直接把他拉在怀中。爵士被这突然袭来的动作，惊讶得忍不住轻哼一声。  
“托你的福，现在全西市都说我搞大别人肚子还始乱终弃，又眠花宿柳，大概没有女孩肯嫁给我了——你得负责，Jazzy。”  
爵士靠在警车的胸口上，听到那里传来心跳的声音。他微闭起眼睛。警车用手指抚摸着他的脸颊，找到唇形，细细地勾勒。爵士踮起脚尖。  
战戟在后面适时地咳嗽了一声：“我说，你们俩准备就当着我的面开始亲吗？”

“你也见过诈骗了？”  
“对，他跟我说了很多。包括威震天参与了你父亲公司的那些交易，我真没想到。”  
“警车，你太天真了。你以为警察都是像你这样的？你以为这个世界非黑即白吗？”  
“我的确没想到。他在我心里一直是我敬重的老师，我没想到他最后会因为分赃不均而杀了你父亲。”  
“什么？我父亲和哥哥是他杀的？”爵士忽然想起那次和威震天的见面，在提到他父亲的死因时，威震天轻微的咖啡杯碰撞声。他一个踉跄，几乎站不稳，战戟急忙过来扶住他。  
“你不知道？”  
“我还以为……是杰洛斯和维格纳，”爵士艰难地吐出一口气，“还有你。”  
警车盯着爵士。“所以，其实你一开始的确是故意接近我的，是吗？”  
战戟实在忍不住打断了他们的互相猜测。“好了，我们不是在说诈骗吗？他怎么跟你说的？他答应给你们威震天的犯罪证据了？”  
“是的。条件是我们帮他除掉威震天。”  
“跟你想的一样。”战戟看着爵士，“他果然不喜欢当个男宠。”  
“男宠？诈骗？”这次轮到警车震惊了。  
“怎么？你不知道？威震天玩弄了他很久了，大概。没有哪个男人喜欢被另一个男人在床上干到哭吧。”  
警车冷冷地看着爵士。“所以，你也是？”  
眼看着话题又要向不受控制的方向滑去，战戟再次打断他们。“行了，我们现在能做的是什么？”  
“等诈骗的消息。”

诈骗很快就传来了消息。他约警车今天下午6点在一家咖啡店见面，爵士坚持也要一起去。而战戟则被爵士以人多目标过大的理由留在了声波家。  
“那天的事，我很抱歉。”爵士先打破了沉默，他知道警车是不可能主动开口的。  
“哪天？”  
“威震天约我见面的那天。那些话不是我的本意，你知道的。”  
“我不知道，爵士，你的本意是什么？”  
“我……我承认一开始，我是在有目的地接近你，但是我并没有做对不起你的事。”  
“这就是你的本意？”  
“大概就是。”  
“所以即使利用了我，也不算对不起我，是吗？”  
“警车！”  
“你从什么时候就开始这个计划了？”  
“准备回美国的时候。”  
“计划的可真久远。”  
“别用那种语气跟我说话！”  
“那我该说什么？感谢你虽然利用了我，但是没像威震天一样，企图诬陷我？”  
“我利用你是我不对，可是我父亲的死因跟你多少也是有关系的！”  
“你如果知道你父亲的交易害了多少人就不会心心念念要给他报仇了吧？”  
“我已经做了足够多了，警车！我毕竟是他的亲儿子！我杀了斯坦利，虽然乔不是我杀的，但是我也准备除掉他的！我已经做了很多了你知道吗？”  
“我当然知道，你还准备杀了乔之后把我的配枪放在他的尸体边。”  
“你……你怎么知道？”  
“只要我想知道。”  
爵士的脸色发白，他咬住下唇，身体也在微微发抖。  
“你，不爱我，是吗？”  
警车停下脚步看着他。“那你呢，你爱我吗？”  
突然的枪声传来，远方有人尖叫。警车迅速拔出配枪，下意识地把爵士拉到身后，判断了一下枪声的位置和距离，得出了一个结论。  
咖啡店。

诈骗已经倒在血泊中。周围的人四散奔逃。警车仔细看了看他的尸体，头部中枪，狙击手的命中率很准，一枪正中眉心。爵士搜了搜诈骗的身上，并没有什么东西。警车站起身，抬头看向四周，旁边的楼上有微弱的反光。  
一声枪响。  
身上……好重。这是爵士从枪声中清醒过来的第一个反应。睁开眼，眼前有一张放大了的面孔，熟悉的，刚才还跟自己闹着别扭的，可是，那双熟悉的眼睛却紧紧地闭着……  
“你快点起来警车，压着我了，很重诶你知不知道……”  
身上的人没有任何反应。  
“喂警车？”爵士试探着叫了身上的人一声。  
好看的眉毛没有一丝变化，只有那双有力的臂膀依旧圈在自己身侧，为自己营造出一个安全的空间。爵士又拍了拍警车的后背，有什么东西被粘在了手上……粘乎乎的，湿淋淋的，凑近一看，鲜红的颜色，直刺眼睛。  
“警车，警车？你醒醒……你怎么了？”爵士终于坐了起来，他看到了楼上的反光，抬手一枪，也来不及确定自己到底打中目标了没有，抱起警车的身体滚进咖啡店的墙角，确保自己和警车都不在狙击范围内。警车的后背中枪直贯胸口，大片的鲜血不断地渗透出来，染红了爵士的手。抱住警车的身体，鲜血不断地渗了出来。“警车你这个混蛋！你不要吓唬我！你给我醒过来啊！给我醒过来啊！！你这个大混蛋你快点给我醒过来！我命令你给我醒过来！你听到了没有混蛋！！……”

“你就这么把警车放在医院里？他可是伤的很严重。”声波家里，他看到爵士抱起膝盖坐在窗台上，这个姿势声波太熟悉了，这是爵士保护自己的姿势，不想被人打扰，但是他还是忍不住问了一句。  
“有战戟在那里照顾他，我有更重要的事情要做。”  
“什么事情？”  
“那个线人临死前留下的信息。”  
“你不是说他身上没有什么东西吗？”  
“是没东西，但是他手心里写着几个字母，J.B，Liebeslieder W。”  
“你可真是当局者迷，这不就是勃拉姆斯的情歌圆舞曲吗？”  
“可是诈骗又没学过音乐吧，你怎么知道他说的就是……”  
“你说谁？诈骗？”  
“是，你认识他？”  
“何止认识，小学毕业之前都一直是好朋友来着，后来上了不同的中学才分开了。我听说他因为结识了一些……朋友，后来被抓了进去，再没联系过。”  
“他也学过音乐？”  
“学过。他很喜欢弹钢琴。你是说，他死了？”  
“我很抱歉，声波。是的，那个死去的线人就是他。”  
“……太可惜了，他的钢琴弹的那么好。”声波过了一会儿才慢慢地说。  
“他留下的这些字母一定就是他藏那些证据的地方。可是，这代表着哪儿呢？”  
“Liebeslieder是德语的情歌，音乐学院的后门有一条小路，虽然官方有名字，但是因为经常有成对的学生在那里练早课，被人们开玩笑地称为情歌小路。”  
“那条路上有什么？”  
“小路很短，路的尽头有一个商场，是连体建筑群，有7座。”  
“F大调——F座！”  
“没错。”声波点点头，“情歌圆舞曲一共有18首，据我所知，F座的18楼是一家健身中心，那里有一些储物柜。”  
“我们弹的四手联弹，SSLP版本的，CD编号152—2！！”  
“看来，这个密码并不难解。”  
“声波，你真是太厉害了！你简直可以和警局那些破解密码的人媲美了！”  
“哪有那么夸张，只不过是正好学有所长罢了。”声波微笑着对爵士说。他的手里握着手机，那里有一条今天早些时候刚收到的信息。  
“嘿，老朋友，好久不见了！哈哈，许久不见，一开口就要麻烦你！我最近可能遇到点麻烦，我知道你又要皱眉头了，拜托，帮我这一次怎么样？虽然我可能没机会报答你了。是的，我可能没机会见到你了。从我被那家伙弄出来的那天起我就知道我早晚有这么一天……好了，下面的东西很重要，麻烦你一定要牢牢地记住，也许会有用的。别在意这是什么……当然了，说一下也不是不可以，这个东西可以帮助我除掉一个我恨之入骨的家伙，所以，你可一定要帮我，拜托了，老朋友！”  
答应你的，一定做到。从小就是如此，这次也是，虽然这是最后一次了。

爵士坐在钢琴前，边弹边唱，他的声音很低，但是足以让坐在后面的人听清。威震天的五官笼罩在夕阳中，显得十分柔和。如果不是知道他们的过往，这完全就是一幅温馨至极的画面。  
“弹的不错，年轻人。”威震天赞许地点头。  
爵士歪头一笑：“谢谢。容许我冒昧地问一下，是否和他一样？”  
威震天摇头：“不，你没他弹的好。”  
爵士走到威震天的对面坐下：“我听说，他小时候也是个弹琴的天才。”  
“是啊，可惜误入歧途了。”  
“您把他从监狱里解救了出来，不是吗？”  
“你真的以为是解救？”  
“至少在他脱离监狱的那天，心里是对您充满感激的吧？”  
“他那天脸上的表情，让我这辈子都忘不掉。那是一种带着拘谨和试探的表情。”  
“因为对于他来说，您是掌握着他生死的人。”  
“可是现在，他掌握了我的生死。”  
“他都已经死了，您说这些还有什么用呢？”  
“是的，没什么用了。我知道他恨我。”  
“您居然会注意到他的情感，这可真让我意外。”  
“毕竟是跟了我那么久的人。”  
“所以他拿到你的证据了。”  
“那只是我太大意了。”  
“您似乎一点也不慌。”  
“如果你以为拿着那些东西就可以要挟我，那你就错了。我从不会被任何人要挟。”  
“他要挟过您吗？”  
“他没那个胆子。”  
“可他也许有那个心思。”  
“我允许他有那个心思。”  
“您对他可真是，格外宽宏大量。”  
“他陪伴我的时间，比艾瑞尔都长。”  
“可是据我所知，他五年前才被你从监狱里带出来。”  
“他和我在一起的时间，对他来说是度日如年。”  
“您可真幽默。”  
“对我来说也是。”  
“也许我可以理解为，两个‘度日如年’是不一样的？”  
“嗯哼。”  
“他经常为您弹琴吗？”  
“不经常。他只有在我要求的时候才会弹，比如屁股里塞着按摩棒去弹琴，那坐姿诱人极了。”  
“您的兴趣可真是让我闻所未闻。”  
“那天你明明可以让他为你服务的。”  
“我觉得他并不单单是您的宠物。至少，您的心里是有他的，哪怕只是一点点。”  
“他是一个可爱的小家伙。我不否认这一点。”  
“如果时间倒流，还会杀了他吗？”  
“当然。对背叛我的人我不会手软。”  
“您是否知道他死的时候，是眉心中枪？”  
“是么？”  
“可他当时是坐在桌子前，而狙击手是在他的侧方。您知道这意味着什么吗？”爵士停顿了一下。  
威震天看了看他。  
“这意味着他扭头看到了狙击手，也就意味着，他丝毫就没想躲开那颗子弹。”觉得已经可以亮出这张底牌了，爵士故意放慢了语速，观察威震天的反应。但是威震天的脸上仿佛扑克脸一般，并不能看出任何表情。爵士继续说：“他早就想到了自己的结局。或许，他开始跟在你身边的那一天，就想好了。”  
威震天的眼睛里意味不明。  
“说实话，我很敬佩您。能和他维持五年那样的关系，对他来说是一种折磨，对您来说又何尝不是呢？”  
威震天发出一声冷笑。“你何必还要在这里跟我浪费时间呢？直接把证据拿到法庭去吧。”  
“我会的。但不是现在。我到咖啡店的时候他还没有死，他有句话想让我转告你。”  
“什么？”威震天的身形一晃。  
爵士凑近威震天的身体，轻声地说：“我杀死了那个爱着你的我。”  
就这一句，足够了。  
爵士起身离开，别墅里回荡着他的哼唱。  
“嗅着血液的芬芳，我找到安魂的殿堂  
一片破败景象，幽灵放荡歌唱  
黑色迷迭香绽放，藤蔓蜿蜒生长  
灵魂张望，信仰血色的月光  
嗅着血液的芬芳，我找到安魂的殿堂  
长发的吸血女王推开尘封的窗  
枯树枝影照她的脸庞，清纯如少女一样  
她幽怨的声线与亡灵一起咏唱  
心爱的人啊，你是否还记得我模样  
我入葬的晚上，你是否一直悲伤  
嗅着血液的芬芳，我找到安魂的殿堂  
远处横陈的雕像，断臂隐藏在一旁  
那是女神的狂想，用中指指示方向  
红色的小花开在她的身旁，那是天堂  
前面有一处深渊，小河淙淙流淌  
鲜血一样的河水，灌溉嗜血的渴望  
那是女王的汤盘，盛放变质的浓汤  
她会掐断花的脖颈，问它是否哀伤  
一直悲伤”【BY 忏悔曲】

出来的时候阳光微有些刺眼，爵士闭起眼睛。  
相爱相杀的人啊，是什么让你们在相爱之后又互相伤害。  
和你相遇，既有一种棋逢对手的快感，也有敢相杀一生的勇气。你爱我我就要爱的比你更胜一筹，你让我苦我也要让你比我更苦。你即是我，我即是你，相似的灵魂才会相互吸引，灵魂的碰撞才会有激烈的火花。前世我们一定是拼的不是你死就是我活的对手，注定了今生又是一次拼杀。失去了你的同时我失去了身上那股拼杀的劲，生活中的一切对我来说都太过于简单，任何人任何事都影响不到我，跟谁过招似乎都不如跟你来得痛快。我既迷恋看到你时的那份感动与喜悦，也无法忘记失去你的那份痛苦与悲伤。因为你是独一无二。  
手机不合时宜地响起。战戟的声音从那头传来。  
“爵士，艾瑞尔在机场被捕了。”

机场的国际出发区那里已经聚集了很多人，战戟用狙击枪打伤了企图外逃的艾瑞尔，路障正给她戴上手铐。爵士在一边，冷冷地看着她。  
艾瑞尔没有太多挣扎，她似乎早就知道了自己的命运。但是在她看到爵士的时候，忽然像发疯了一样，她想要挣脱开身边的人，想要扑到爵士的身上，但是这一切只是徒劳。她挥舞着手臂，美丽的五官扭曲成一团，鲜红的嘴唇里骂着最恶毒的话。  
爵士丝毫没有在意。他不会和一个将死的人计较。  
“你这个邪恶、无耻、卑鄙、下流的混蛋！我只想让自己笑！哪怕让你们哭也好，我也无所谓！所以来吧，接受我的欺骗，进入我的阴谋，陷入我设的困局。我要你绝望，悲嚎，用你们的痛苦来取悦我吧!”  
爵士摇摇头，艾瑞尔大概是疯了，他不准备在这里浪费时间了，剩下的交给路障去处理就好了，他转身准备离开。  
“你永远也不可能和他在一起！你是个杀人犯！他是个警察！你只会拖累他！你会害他一辈子抬不起头！你和他是黑白两个世界，永远不会在一起的！”  
非黑即白。两个世界。永不相交。  
是吗？  
爵士把自己的手指一根一根捏紧。

警车的上身缠着厚厚的绷带，上面还带着些许血迹，这已经是处理过的了，可以想象最开始那伤口是多么可怕。爵士把警车的手放在自己的脸庞，轻轻勾勒着柔软的痕迹。  
警车苍白的脸上没有一点血色。还未度过危险期，他依然昏迷不醒。  
战戟走到爵士身边，轻声对他说：“刚收到路障的消息，威震天在家里自杀了。”  
爵士点点头：“这一切终于了结了。”  
战戟看了看病床上的警车：“爵士，真的了结了吗？”  
“了结了，会了结的。战戟，订两张明天的机票。”  
“去哪儿？伦敦吗？”  
“哪里都好。只要离开这里就好。”

第一次开始计划回美国。  
第一次见到你的照片。  
第一次在机场相遇。  
第一次和你交谈。  
第一次接近你。  
第一次为一个人去演奏。  
第一次对你微笑。  
第一次接到你的信息。  
第一次和你一起吃饭。  
第一次亲到你的脸颊。  
第一次看到你一丝不挂的样子。  
第一次和你接吻。  
第一次真正与你合二为一。  
你伏在我身上喘息的样子，像极了我爱你的模样。  
Prowl，我爱你啊。我爱上你了，亲爱的。  
我无意中说出的话狠狠地伤害了你，知道你要订婚的消息我第一次乱了手脚。  
但是看到你对你的未婚妻面无表情地拒绝，我知道。  
我们彼此等待，却不曾依赖。  
初恋是一个人的兵荒马乱。  
当我不知所措时，我也会渴望一个拥抱，不过我从没主动过。  
不是不想，而是害怕那个人不是你。

警车，再见。  
飞机在巨大的引擎声中飞上天空。


	27. Chapter 27

27

“Jazzy，今天的状态真棒！”  
“伙计我们完全成你的陪衬了！”  
“你在说什么，这本来就是爵士的个人演奏会嘛！”  
“有没有告诉你拉琴的时候特别迷人？”  
“你就是个天才爵士，我真喜欢和你一起演出！”  
一路上迎接着各种赞美，爵士一一微笑应对。战戟早已等在外面，帮他打开车门。“怎么样？要不要去喝两杯，或者吃点夜宵？”  
“放过我吧，我现在只想睡觉。”爵士坐进副驾，立刻躺进座椅里猫成一团。  
战戟知道他累了，就不再多说，发动汽车向郊外的别墅驶去。  
下车之后，战戟喊了爵士几声，但是爵士毫无回应，这才发现他已经睡着了。战戟苦笑着准备把爵士抱回卧室去，却无意中瞟了一眼琴盒，那里带了一张今晚演出的传单。最后有一首加演曲目，《少女的祈祷》。  
爵士在睡梦中发出像小猫一样的呼噜呼噜的声音，好像在说着什么。

第二天是演出的间歇，爵士睡了个超级大懒觉，直到日上三竿才起床。战戟给他留了字条，说自己进城去买东西，早饭在厨房。爵士爬了爬自己的一头乱毛，心满意足地裹上睡袍去洗澡吃早饭。今天战戟的手艺似乎比以前差了很多，至少那个三明治爵士只咬了一口就不想再吃了。门口传来一声响动，爵士大喊：“战戟，你今天的状态怎么这么差劲，早饭怎么做这么难吃？”  
门口有东西碰撞的声音。爵士扯下浴袍大咧咧地擦着自己还滴着水的头发，走到门口。“战戟，你是不是……”  
爵士忽然呆住了。  
这不可能。一定是我早上睡太多了出现幻觉了，他应该在美国，在西市警局他的办公室里，他不应该在这儿的！  
爵士转身往里走。一定是我走过来的方式不对，我再重走一遍。  
爵士再次走过来，门口站着的还是那个人。  
熟悉的身影，熟悉的面容。还有，熟悉的声音。  
“爵士，好久不见。”  
警车站在门口，眼里是满满的温和。

阳光透过密闭的窗帘，洒进晦暗的卧室里。  
这里只有他和他。  
你身上好香，Jazzy。警车喃喃地说，把头埋进爵士的脖颈里。爵士刚刚沐浴过的身体，散发着诱人的魅力。警车亲吻着他，抚摸着他细腻的皮肤。爵士一边回应着警车，一边伸手向下摸到他的分身，轻柔地套弄起来。警车的手在爵士的身上游移，一处一处地点火。他拿起一边放着的自己的领带，蒙在爵士的眼睛上。领带带着一股警车特有的气息，覆盖了爵士的全部感官。警车的舌头在他的身上徘徊，一点一点流遍他胸口，腹部，甚至大腿内侧，仿佛一条灵巧的小蛇。爵士发出了无法抑制的声音，在感觉到警车把他的分身含在口中细细描摹的时候，他控制不住地尖叫起来，抓住警车的肩膀，浑身颤抖。警车把他的腿分的更开一些，探到后面的隐秘，手指伸了进去，不轻不重地按压旋转。爵士觉得自己快疯了，他急切地渴望着身上的人进来，不只是手指，他渴望更多。他抬起腰身，用双腿夹住警车的身侧，脚尖在他身上摩擦。警车抽出手指，把自己早已准备好的分身挺送进去。  
爵士忍不住惊叫出声。正慢慢被塞满的感觉，不断膨胀的硕大，和在他耳垂上不断舔舐的舌头，他简直不敢相信，这是警车，这个看起来好像一辈子也不会跟别人上床的冷淡脸。  
“Jazzy，你这里……好紧好热啊……”警车开始慢慢地抽插，粘腻的呻吟声回荡在整个卧室里。  
“啊……不……要，那里……慢点……啊啊啊…… ”  
爵士感觉好像瞬间有电流击向他，身子忍不住弓了起来。太过强烈的感觉，让全身的血液都向那精神奕奕的地方集中，不行，要去了……警车的速度越来越快，故意似的，每一下都很深地撞击着那一点。爵士已经完全没有办法说话，只能跟着他的动作不停地摇晃自己的身体。  
“不行的Jazzy，我们要一起……”   
警车又退出一点，故意不去碰爵士最敏感的那一点。   
“求你了，警车——”爵士的眼泪从领带下渗了出来。神智已经无法保持清醒的他双手使劲地抓着床单，急得快哭出来了，不由得扭起自己的腰，身体也越发地抽搐得更激烈了。  
警车猛地插了进去,快速地抽动起来，每次都插到了最深的地方，房间里充斥着湿润的淫糜声音。直到他感觉到爵士的身体猛地一阵收缩。   
爵士终于得到解放的身体一松，浑身无力地倒向柔软的床铺。警车伏在爵士的身体上，大口地喘着气。他将爵士抱入自己的怀中，温柔的安抚他。  
“为什么要离开我？”警车捏起爵士的下巴，故作生气地说。  
“你是警察，我是杀人犯，我们两个没法在一起的。”爵士在警车的胸前用手指画着圈。  
“谁跟你说我是警察？”警车点了点爵士的鼻子。  
“什么意思？你……”爵士猛地抬头。  
“我辞职了。”警车轻描淡写地说。  
“哈？”  
“哪怕我知道，背对世界才能遇见你，我也会转身，毫不犹豫。”警车低头吻了吻爵士的额头。  
“警车，你不必这样做的……”  
“Jazzy，我欠你一句迟到的告白，现在还你一个永恒的深爱。”  
“啧啧，这么深情告白的样子可不像你。”  
警车笑了起来。  
“我现在失业了，也没人肯嫁给我了，你得负责，一辈子。”  
“好，一辈子。”爵士像小猫一样窝在警车的怀里。  
“哦对了，我建议你抽空给大黄蜂打个电话，恭喜一下路障，他现在搬到我的办公室了。”

路障愁眉苦脸地回到家，大黄蜂正在打游戏，看到他的样子问：“Barry，怎么了？”  
“我今天把所有的东西都从我原来的办公室里整理出来了。”  
“什么？你被解职了吗？他们也太狠了吧！”  
“怎么办小蜂？你以后能养我吗？”  
“能！大不了我偷汉子养你！”  
“你敢偷汉子我就艹到你哭！”  
“Barry你好凶……”  
路障抱住大黄蜂，制服上的警探3星标志熠熠发光。


	28. Chapter 28

28番外

“你们——都给我滚出去！”救护车用尽全身力气大吼。  
“阿救，算了，大家难得有假期，聚会就是要人多热闹嘛！”铁皮好脾气地劝救护车。  
“聚会？这样的？”救护车指着客厅里的罪魁祸首——们。  
横炮：“毛毛你别抢！这个金枪鱼寿司是我最喜欢的！”  
飞毛腿：“我靠炮仔你还好意思说！你都抢到我嘴里面来了！”  
救护车：“你们两个小炉渣！你俩想亲嘴要点脸行不行！”  
大黄蜂：“啊啊路障，不行了，不可以的……”  
路障：“才这么一点点，大黄蜂你就不行了？”  
大黄蜂：“求你了，快点停手，我怎么知道你这么有经验……啊……”  
路障：“是大黄蜂你的技术还有待锻炼吧！我以为你会很享受这个过程呢~”  
大黄蜂：“我是很喜欢，也很享受……可是真的不行了，路障求你放过我吧……”  
路障：“你确定要我现在停手吗？”  
大黄蜂：“我求你了路障……”  
路障：“好吧，看到你这个表情我就没法拒绝你。”  
路障把游戏手柄放在桌子上，大黄蜂的赛车嗖的一下就冲过了终点线，硕大的礼品从天而降，屏幕上绽放着烟花，大黄蜂则倒在沙发上一脸阳光地呵呵傻笑。  
救护车：“打游戏就好好打游戏！特么的别人不知道还以为我家在拍动作片！”  
爵士躺在宽大的沙发上翘着腿：“救护车，别总是发火，小心长皱纹了铁皮会出轨的！”  
铁皮：“小少爷你别乱说！”  
警车一把捂住爵士的嘴：“救护车你别听他的，他总是嘴巴比脑子快。”  
战戟：“这话听着……好色情……”  
救护车用尽全身力气大吼：“你们都给我滚出去！”

七个人站在路边面面相觑。  
横炮：“真不敢相信，救护车就那么把我们给赶出来了？”  
飞毛腿：“简直没有人性啊！当然了我才不是怕他的扳手！”  
战戟：“也许是因为我们在他家又吃又玩没给他交生活费？”  
大黄蜂：“我还是个学生，没有经济来源。”  
爵士：“可是你家那位有啊！”  
大黄蜂：“我才不要让路障养我！说起来没有经济来源真让人不爽啊！”  
横炮：“大黄蜂，不如我带你去打工吧！”  
飞毛腿：“炮仔，你别一副拐卖人口的语气行吗？”  
爵士：“横炮你有经济来源去打什么工？”  
横炮：“我的工资都买游戏盘了……毛毛没收了我的工资卡……”  
大黄蜂：“路障你打算干嘛？”  
横炮：“路障这家伙从小娇生惯养的肯定不会跟我们去的！”  
路障：“难得的休假，我要休息。这里不能待，那我去夏威夷度假。”  
爵士：“夏威夷？我也要去！警车一起来啊！”  
警车：“警校明天有请突击队著名狙击手去实训，战戟托我带他去看看，顺便还可以聊一下你小时候的事。”  
爵士：“喂！战戟，不该说的不许说，知道不！”  
战戟：“哪个不该说？是你幼儿园的时候亲女老师，还是小学的时候掀女生裙子？要不就是初中时解女生内衣扣子？还是大学时……”  
爵士：“战戟你给我闭嘴不然我就……”  
警车：“哦？”  
爵士：“哈哈……没什么啦……”  
飞毛腿：“带上我，我也要去！”

“大黄蜂，那个大叔怎么一直盯着你看啊？我看你一会过去的时候还是小心一点吧。”横炮把托盘拿回柜台，小声地跟大黄蜂咬耳朵。  
“哼哼，那个家伙如果敢对我有什么不轨企图的话我就给他一拳尝尝！放心吧横炮我刚跟路障学了过肩摔！我一定会义不容辞地保护你的！”大黄蜂大大咧咧地拍着横炮的肩膀。  
“怎么变成你要保护我了？”横炮黑线。  
这是横炮和大黄蜂在佛罗里达德索托堡海滨浴场打工的第一天。

“爵士你好慢啊，一会飞机就要起飞了！”看着姗姗来迟却还一副不紧不慢的爵士，路障忍不住抱怨。  
“路障你真是没有情调，难道外面这么好的雨景不值得欣赏吗？”好整以暇的小少爷。  
“爵士你没有带伞吧？”看到棕色头发上的雨滴。  
“英国绅士从来不带伞。”  
“果然英国人都是死要面子的伪绅士……”路障黑线。  
这是爵士和路障两个大少爷相约去夏威夷度假的第一天。

“战戟，喂战戟醒醒……到站了，我们要下车了！！”看着自己新买的衣服被战戟的口水给弄了个大花脸，飞毛腿一路都强忍着自己打人的冲动，到站了终于把战戟给叫醒了，然后在后者睡眼惺忪的状态下不由分说就拉下了车。西市警局前任警探正帮他拎着行李，一边还揉着自己被压了一路的胳膊。  
“这是哪里啊？”战戟终于发出了声音。  
“你忘了么？我们不是说好要来警校观看狙击实训的么？”翻着白眼的飞毛腿。  
“睡起来像死猪一样你真的是前皇家特种侦查团王牌狙击手吗？”警车把东西扔给战戟。  
“哦……不好意思，我刚睡醒的时候思维有点短路，呵呵……”战戟咧开嘴，冲同行的两位露出一个灿烂的笑容。  
这是警车战戟飞毛腿来警校观看狙击实训的第一天。

“冰箱里的东西都被那几个小鬼吃完了，我出去买一点食材。”救护车看了看好像被扫荡过的家。  
“阿救，我陪你一起去。”铁皮熟练地拉过救护车的手，“我来拎东西。”

“要买的东西很多，牛奶，面包，果酱，铁皮你喜欢草莓果酱还是酸奶果酱？”救护车扳着手指想。  
“都好，听你的。”阿救的侧脸真好看。  
“还有水果，我想买菠萝，不知道现在的新鲜不新鲜？铁皮你喜欢吃菠萝吗？”  
“都好，听你的。”阿救说话的时候也好看。  
“那好吧，再买点通心粉吧，万一有事来不及做饭，这样比较省时间，你喜欢哪个牌子的？”  
“都好，听你的。”我的阿救盛世美颜。  
终于发觉到铁皮的表情，救护车把脸一沉。“我说铁皮……”  
“救命啊！”一声尖叫打破了救护车的话。  
铁皮迅速跑到叫声传出的地方，看到一个年轻女子被一个长头发的男人推倒在地上，胳膊上被划出了鲜血，原来是持刀抢劫。铁皮急忙扶起那个女子，还好，伤口不严重，他冲救护车喊了一声：“阿救，赶快叫一下医疗服务，还有报警！你不许跟来！”说完，就冲着那个男子消失的路口追了过去。  
“报警，我就是警察啊……还不许我跟过去……”救护车没办法，只好拿出电话。

“当时是几点？……这位小姐，十点整和十点二十分是不一样的啊……”  
“罪犯长什么样子？……小弟弟，到底是长头发的姐姐，还是短头发的叔叔？啊？你也不记得了？……”  
“你有没有看到罪犯有什么特征？……那个，老爷爷，耳朵上停了一只大苍蝇不能算是特征的……”  
两个年轻警察对望了一下，无奈地叹了口气，难道没人看到罪犯么？  
“犯罪时间是十分钟之前，也就是十点十五分。罪犯是长头发，身高大约一米七三，体重大约六十五公斤，左眼眼角有一颗痣，穿浅灰色外套，蓝色牛仔裤，白色运动鞋，携带一把长二十公分的刀具，有一定的拳击基础……”  
一个警察吃惊地顺着声音望去。路口里的阴影处，铁皮拉着一个被打的鼻青脸肿的人走了出来。  
“铁皮，你没事吧？”救护车过去拉住他仔细查看。  
“没事的阿救，让警察把他带走吧！”铁皮微笑着把右手藏到了身后，一点鲜血滴了下来。那个家伙是练过拳击的，还带着刀具，刚才一不小心被他划了一下……

“活该！逞强！”救护车一边说，一边狠狠地给铁皮贴上医用胶带。  
“阿救疼疼疼！轻点好么？”铁皮可怜巴巴地看着救护车。  
“幸亏伤口不深，要不然砍断了神经线，我看你以后怎么办！”救护车手上越发使劲。  
“就算只有一只手，我也会照顾你的。”铁皮眼泪汪汪。  
救护车心软了。“算了，你自己的事我才懒得管你！伤口弄好了，三天之内不许沾水！”  
“阿救，那个……”铁皮小心翼翼地说。  
“又怎么啦？”救护车不耐烦地问。  
“我怎么洗澡？”

铁皮笨拙地用左手抓着肥皂和毛巾，费力地擦洗着自己。居然偏偏被划到了右手，可惜自己又不是什么举世罕见聪明伶俐的左撇子。在不知道第几次把肥皂盒碰翻了之后，救护车终于忍无可忍地推开浴室的门。“我来！闭上眼睛不许看！”  
“可是阿救明明是我都被你看光了……”铁皮小声地纠正救护车，在看到救护车要吃人的眼光时知趣地闭上了嘴。  
救护车一边帮他刷背，一边回想自己在学校学的人体解剖生理课，铁皮的三角肌看起来很饱满，和下方的三头肌相映成辉，再往下的背阔肌也不错，摸起来手感挺好……  
浴室里的热气升腾了起来。铁皮觉得自己的体温也在上升，他的脸上也泛起了红晕。  
“铃……”一阵电话声惊醒了各自沉浸在自己世界里的两人。  
救护车拿起浴室里的分机。“我是救护车。”  
“老救啊，我是飞毛腿啊！明天我和战戟警车就要回去了，怎么样，开心不开心？意外不意外？惊喜不惊喜？”  
“你们不是要去一周吗？”  
“我们太想你和铁皮了，所以决定早早回去陪你们！”  
“随便你们吧。”  
救护车挂断电话，接着帮铁皮刷背。接着是右侧的大圆肌和小圆肌，按一按还可以弹起来，相当有料啊。脊背正中下方的竖脊肌浑厚紧实，再往下就是臀中肌了，看起来浑圆饱满，不错不错，这要是放在解剖课堂上，该是一副多么完美的肌肉图啊。救护车不由得咂了咂嘴。  
铁皮被这一声咂嘴给弄的魂都要飞走了，他小心地伸出手想去拉救护车……  
“铃……”一阵电话声又惊醒了各自沉浸在自己世界里的两人。  
救护车再次拿起浴室里的分机。“我是救护车。”  
“老救啊！我是爵士啊！明天我和路障就要回去了，怎么样，开心不开心？意外不意外？惊喜不惊喜？”  
“你们不是要度假一周吗？”  
“我们太想你和铁皮了，所以决定早早回去陪你们！”  
“随便吧。”  
救护车挂断电话，接着帮铁皮擦洗前面。铁皮这下正对着救护车了，他看到救护车的眼里射出灼灼的光芒。救护车在想，老天，怎么会有人的胸肌长这么完美，无论是角度还是对称性，都太棒了！还有前锯肌和腹直肌，一块一块如此分明，天啊……  
铁皮觉得自己再不给救护车一点回应就太浪费这个氛围了。他拉住救护车，不管不顾地蹭了对方一身泡沫，在对方还没来得及抱怨的时候就先把他抱紧，喃喃地说：“阿救，我，我喜……”  
救护车立刻就明白了过来铁皮要干什么。他没有反对，红着脸等待对方的下半句话。  
“铃……”一阵电话声（算了我不说了）……  
救护车拿起浴室里的分机，大吼：“横炮是吧，你明天敢回来我就拿扳手敲断你的腿！”  
那头传来横炮小心翼翼的声音。“那个……可是我们明天真的要回去啊……老救，我和大黄蜂太想你了……怎么样，开心不开……”  
救护车摔了电话。

昨天还冷冷清清的家里今天忽然热闹了起来。救护车和铁皮看着眼前这七个表情各异的家伙。  
“也就是说，横炮和大黄蜂你们是被人家给赶回来的？”铁皮好笑地看着两个义愤填膺的小家伙。  
“都是横炮的错！说什么那个中年大叔一直在盯着你看啊大黄蜂你要小心啊什么的！其实人家只是看着我的衣服样式很喜欢想问问我在哪里买的好给他儿子也买一件罢了！横炮你嫉妒我受人欢迎就直说好了……”  
“什么啊大黄蜂！就算我担心错了，那你也不用人家和你刚要开口说话的时候忽然就把托盘冲着人家脑袋砸了下去啊！那个大叔没把你送到警察局就不错了！”  
“所以，你们在那里只工作了一天就被老板直接解雇了？”铁皮简单地下了结论。  
“嗯，所以说还是横炮/大黄蜂你的错啦……你的错你的错就是你的错……”两人立刻陷入无休止的争吵中。  
“那么小少爷和路障呢？你们是为了什么一天就结束了在夏威夷的度假回来了呢？”再转向两个大少爷。  
“我们倒是很安静地在那里度假，只是刚一下飞机，就在机场碰到了骚扰案，爵士一个过肩摔差点把那个人给摔成高位截瘫，我们俩直接被带进了警察局……”路障很无奈地摊手。  
“哼哼，路障你还好意思说？我们刚在海滨旅馆住下的当晚，你隔壁就发生了杀人案，你居然还要去搜查女士的比基尼，结果差点被人家当成变态狂……”  
“可是事实证明那位女士的确是杀人凶手，而且她的凶器也的确是泳衣的钢圈，我帮他们破案找到了凶手！”  
“也就是说，小少爷你们两个到了夏威夷之后的这不到二十个小时里解决了两个案件，然后就被那里的警长先生给欢送回来了？”铁皮再度用精辟的语言做出结论。  
“从某种意义上来说，就是这样的。”路障说。  
“以后再也不要和路障一起去夏威夷了。”爵士说。  
“那，你们三个呢，警车，战戟，还有飞毛腿？你们不是去警校观看狙击实训了么？难道也是被人给赶了回来了么？”估计是的。  
“谁让战戟你那么爱睡觉！”生气的飞毛腿。  
“胡说，明明就是飞毛腿你的错！”愤怒的战戟。  
“战戟你这个只会推卸责任的家伙！”爆发的飞毛腿。  
好半天铁皮才从还算安静的警车的叙述中弄清楚事情的经过——无非就是在要去参观的时候战戟睡过了头导致他们三个人没赶上实训最精彩的部分，于是飞毛腿埋怨战戟爱睡懒觉，战戟指责飞毛腿没有按时叫他，飞毛腿生气战戟忘记定闹钟，于是两个人就在现场大吵了起来，于是在周围警校领导们的怒喝和现场的狙击枪下三个人被赶了回来。  
原本还算安静整齐的客厅现在变成了一团糟。

飞毛腿：“横炮你以后不要再去那种人员混杂的地方打工了！”  
横炮：“我都说了嘛那个大叔不是坏人……”  
飞毛腿：“那也不行，以后我把你工资卡给你。”  
横炮：“毛毛你太好了我爱你MUA~~”  
飞毛腿：“但是你的消费记录是绑定在我手机上的……”  
横炮：“啊啊那个……毛毛，能不能再商量一下？”  
飞毛腿：“就这么决定了！”

大黄蜂：“路障你居然敢去偷看女士内衣！”  
路障：“首先，大黄蜂，女士内衣和女士泳衣可是不一样的；其次，我不是偷看，是光明正大地检查。”  
大黄蜂：“你还有理了你？今晚我绝对不会放过你！”  
路障：“这句话应该由我来说才比较具有威胁力吧。”  
大黄蜂：“路障！你，你……”

警车：“我听战戟说……”  
爵士：“不管他说什么你都不要听！他说的都是假的！”  
警车：“是吗？”  
爵士：“绝对是的！！”  
警车：“战戟说你离开美国那天晚上，在医院对昏迷的我说了好多话，原来都是假的。”  
爵士：“不不！那个是真的！那是我的真心话！”  
警车：“刚才你说它们是假的，我已经在记忆里全部删除了，不如你再重新说一遍给我听吧。”  
爵士：“好啊！你想听多少遍都没问题！”  
战戟：“你俩秀恩爱为什么要伤害我！这口狗粮我不吃！”

 

救护车：“铁皮，我们要不要告诉他们不可以随便吃主人家的东西……”  
铁皮：“算了阿救，我再去超市给你买好了……”  
救护车：“铁皮，我们要不要告诉他们吵架的时候不要破坏别人家里的东西？……”  
铁皮：“算了阿救，反正这些东西也应该换新的了……”  
救护车：“铁皮，我们要不要把他们这帮家伙统统都赶出去？……”  
铁皮：“算了阿救，大家都是难得聚在一起……”  
救护车：“铁皮，要不然……还是我们出去吧……”

这个休假，过的真的很热闹。  
拉着救护车的手走在午后空无一人的大街上的铁皮无可奈何地想。  
看着身边的人被太阳晒的有点蔫蔫的，铁皮说：“今天的太阳真好看。”  
救护车抬起头，一脸发懵。“哈？”  
“你也好看。”  
阳光下两个人的影子合成了一个，越拉越长。


End file.
